Friends or foe ?
by plumeduphenix
Summary: Harry est amoureux d'un garçon. Hermione d'une fille. Tout aurait put être simple, si ces derniers n'auraient pas été mangemorts. Draco est amoureux d'un garçon. Pansy d'une fille. Tout aurait put être simple, si ils n'auraient pas étés embarqués dans cette virulente guerre. (Débute au tome 6) Fiction en pause.
1. Chapter 1 - Friends or foe ?

Hermione Granger craquait.

Elle sortit de la grande salle en conservant une expression impassible, le visage dénudé de toutes expressions. Mais une fois hors du champ de vision des élèves attablés dans la grande salle, la jeune sorcière laissa les larmes trop longtemps contenues dévaler ses joues.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Oh. Pour rien. Ou au contraire, pour tout.

Trop de choses s'étaient amoncelées. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il serait aisé de ne pas les laisser prendre le pas sur ses sentiments, sur son contrôle. Mais lorsque des événements qu'on pourrait qualifier d'insignifiants s'ajoutaient aux peines les plus importantes, flancher était tout naturel. Presque un besoin, une nécessité.

Il y avait eut le divorce de ses parents. Puis la trahison, le déchirement qu'avait provoqué Ronald Weasley. A cela s'ajoutait l'éloignement de Harry Potter. Et enfin, la préparation de ses ASPICS qui nécessitait un investissement profond, une préparation hardie.

Mais plus que tout, ce qui lui manquait, ce besoin vital, était celui d'une présence, une épaule contre laquelle s'appuyer. La solitude était sa principale amie.

Qui aurait voulu d'une bourreau de travail comme amie? D'une fille qui ne s'intéressait ni au Quidditch, ni à la mode. Personne. On préférait la délaisser dans ses grimoires, la laisser à l'écart griffonner sur ses parchemins, à la recherche de la perfection.

La Gryffondor courut jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'Astronomie, voulant se recueillir seule, avec les étoiles et le froid d'Octobre. Respirer profondément la fraîcheur nocturne. Sentir une brise envelopper son corps, la caresser de ses doux doigts.

Rapidement, elle gravit les marches de pierres affaissées, jusqu'à arriver au sommet de la tour. La porte grinça lugubrement lorsqu'elle la poussa, découvrant l'obscurité réconfortante, troublée du faible rayonnement de la pleine lune.

\- Qui est là ?

Hermione sursauta, ne parvenant pas à reconnaître la voix féminine qui l'avait abordée.

Se rapprochant vers le muret faisant office de rambarde, elle reconnut Pansy Parkinson assise à même le sol, le dos contre la pierre gelée, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Sa tête était redressée, levée vers Hermione, dardant sur elle son regard invisible dans les ténèbres.

\- Pardon... Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci. Bafouilla Hermione en effaçant les marques de sa tristesse d'un revers de main.

Alors qu'elle s'en retournait vers les escaliers, la brune la coupa dans son élan et fit d'une voix lasse :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir. ça m'est bien égal que tu restes ou non.

La main en suspens, tendue vers la poignée, Hermione hésita.

Elle la laissa tomber contre son corps et se retourna.

Imitant la Serpentarde, elle s'installa contre le mur de pierre, adoptant la même position. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observa discrètement, admirant son profil. Comme la plupart des Verts &amp; Argents, elle était très élégante. Mais contrairement à eux, sa discrétion la démarquait. Elle ne s'impliquait jamais dans les querelles inter-maison, ne prenait pas part aux échanges d'insultes quotidiens, et de même, ne prônait pas sa supériorité.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans la grande salle, avec tout le monde ? L'interrogea Pansy en la fixant, interrompant le fil des pensées d'Hermione, qui comme toujours, digressait.

\- Je pourrai te retourner la question. Répondit la Gryffondor, resserant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en quête d'une source de chaleur. La brise se transformait peu à peu en une violente bourrasque, faisant frissonner la jeune femme qui se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir prit de quoi se couvrir.

\- J'aime la solitude. J'aime me recueillir seule. Et puis, les Serpentards ne sont pas du genre à se préoccuper d'autrui, ils ne se soucient que d'eux-mêmes.

Elle ricana.

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ceci. Tu as certainement bien mieux à faire que d'écouter les plaintes d'une pauvre Serpentarde.

\- J'aime aussi la solitude. Avant, j'aimais me confier à mes amis, mais Ron... m'insupporte et Harry est différent. Et ma salle commune est bien loin d'être une pièce silencieuse et faîtes pour méditer... Se confia à son tours Hermione, donnant le change, mettant en place un climat amical dissipant la gêne présente.

\- Ron t'insupporte ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il était ton petit copain...

\- Ron, mon copain ? Bien trop immature et occupé à lécher du regard la silhouette de Lavande Brown. Poursuivit Hermione en crachant le nom de la Gryffondor avec mépris.

Un nouveau silence suivit la révélation d'Hermione.

\- Et toi, avec Draco ? Reprit timidement la Gryffondor pour poursuivre un semblant de conversation.

\- Comment ça ? Fit la brune en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant visiblement pas saisit l'illusion.

\- Eh bien... ça se passe bien entre vous deux ? Dit Hermione, mal-à-l'aise devant la réaction de Pansy, pensant avoir été indiscrète.

\- Parce que tu crois que je sors avec lui ?! S'étrangla pratiquement la Serpentarde.

\- Eh bien je croyais... Mais d'après ta réaction, il semblerait que non. Fit Hermione d'un ton amusé, soulagée de sa réaction.

\- Non, nous sommes juste de très bons amis. Et de toute manière, Draco est... Enfin, il est trop fier et trop hautain.

De nouveau, le silence prit place entre les deux jeunes femmes. Mais cette fois-ci, aucune des deux ne semblait désirer le rompre. Uniquement le vent venait troubler cette quiétude apaisante. Hermione ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé mais pour rien au monde, elle l'aurait jugé trop long.

Ce fut finalement Pansy qui se leva la première, brisant cette accalmie.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé discuter avec toi, Granger. Dit-elle seulement, habillant ses mots d'un sourire ainsi que d'un ton léger, avant d'être avalée par les ténèbres des escaliers.

\- Ce fut également un plaisir, Parkinson. Finit par lâcher Hermione, le visage dénudé de toutes expressions.

Cette brève conversation laissait la châtaine hagarde. Elle s'était simplement sentie bien, le cœur délesté de toute morosité. Tout comme elle, Pansy avait semblé être une femme lasse, triste et morne. Se confier avec une personne paraissant être dans le même état était sûrement là la chose réconfortante.

Elle se leva difficilement, le froid ayant engourdit ses membres et redescendit de la tour, regagnant sa salle commune.

Le dîner venait visiblement de se clôturer puisque le couloir s'était rempli d'étudiants regagnant leur propre salle commune. Se libérant du flot d'élèves bruyants, Hermione s'engouffra dans l'ouverture masquée par le portrait de la grosse Dame après avoir communiqué son mot de passe et alla confortablement se pelotonner dans le divan faisant face à la cheminée crépitante.

Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans l'agitation des flammes qui léchaient de leur langue rappeuse la pierre noircie par les années. Ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers sa récente conversation. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Cette réflexion l'amenait à la raison pour laquelle elle était allée se réfugier sur le sommet de cette tours. Ses problèmes, ses échecs, sa solitude et son manque d'affection. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua tout d'abord pas que son meilleur ami s'était calé à ses côté.

\- Hermione ? Fit-il doucement en remarquant le regard voilé de la jolie sorcière.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle sans pour autant décrocher son regard des flammes crépitantes.

\- Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien. Que se passe-t-il ? Reprit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Un silence fit office de réponse au brun. Mais plutôt que de s'en offusquer, il attendit patiemment que ce soit elle qui se confie la première. Hermione quitta enfin du regard les bûches embrasées et tourna ses prunelles noisettes vers son meilleur ami.

Il y a beaucoup trop de chose, Harry... Répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, enserrée contre lui par ses bras chauds, dans une étreinte rassurante.

De l'autre côté de l'école, dans les profondeurs fuligineuses des cachots, c'était Pansy qui tentait de réconforter son meilleur ami.

\- Il faut que tu te le sortes de la tête. Ne te rends pas malade pour lui, tente de l'oublier. Cette amour te ronge plus qu'il ne te dévore...

Le blond se redressa, fixant sa meilleure amie de ses yeux orageux.

\- Je n'y arrive pas Pans'. J'aimerai, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il m'obsède. Tous les jours, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler sa silhouette scrupuleusement. Potter m'obsède. Mais je tenterai tout pour qu'il m'appartienne.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm addicted to you

Voici le deuxième chapitre!

L.I.E: J'essaye de faire plus attention aux fautes et à mes formulations, j'avoue que je ne fais pas de relécture... Mais je vais désormais m'appliquer à être plus prudent! Et merci pour le commentaire, je pensais que Lavande était à Poufsouffle mais tu as raison, elle était effectivement chez Gryffondor!

Harleyyy: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, voici le deuxième chapitre! J'éspère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!

* * *

\- Monsieur Potter! Criait Rogue à travers ses cachots enténébrés, s'époumonant depuis cinq minutes à capter l'attention de son cancre.

\- Hein ? Finit par dire Harry, levant ses yeux ensommeillés vers son professeur d'où émanait une sombre aura colérique.

Toute la classe s'était tue, observant d'un œil amusé pour les Serpentards leur directeur de Maison réprimer son envie de meurtre, d'un œil inquiet pour les Gryffondors qui redoutait la chute considérable de leur nombre de points.

\- Auriez-vous l'amabilité, sinon l'obligeance, d'être attentif durant ce cours pour, une fois dans votre misérable vie, produire une potion convenable qui vous éviterai une énième heure de colle à mes côtés ? Grinça Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Oui, monsieur. Fit simplement Harry en se redressant.

Rogue arqua un sourcil et toute la salle demeura bouche bée. Le professeur fixa de ses vicieux yeux Harry, sans que celui-ci ne cille, conversant une expression neutre et posée.

\- Insolent. Souffla-t-il avant de s'en retourner à son bureau.

\- Eh bien ? Qu'avez-vous à afficher ces têtes ? Au travail, vous avez le reste de l'heure pour me préparer la potion « _Fligilis_ ». Les instructions se trouvent à la page 58 de votre manuel. Annonça-t-il, un sourire narquois s'étirant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua l'effarement de ses élèves face à la tâche qu'ils devaient accomplir.

Bien vite, la salle fut envahit par les élèves qui allaient chercher les différents ingrédients entreposés sur une étagère au font de la salle. Profitant du brouhaha qui s'élevait dans les cachots, Hermione en profita pour se retourner vers son meilleur ami :

\- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à la réaction du survivant lorsque Rogue lui avait de nouveau fait une de ses cinglantes remarques.

\- Lorsque je lui réponds, il se fait un plaisir de nous ôter des points. En obéissant docilement à chacune de ses requêtes sans le moindre commentaire et sans la moindre réaction, je le fais ruminer ses insultes envers moi et mon père sans qu'il ne puisse nous enlever d'autres points, puisque aucune infraction n'est commise. Expliqua Harry en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de se lever à son tours pour récupérer les différents éléments nécessaires à sa préparation, laissant une Hermione Granger au sourire blasé reprendre son exercice.

Harry se retrouva face à l'étagère où étaient exposés différents ingrédients, auscultant de son regard d'émeraudes le meuble à la recherche de griffes de lynx. Les ayants enfin trouvés, il regagna son bureau. Alors qu'il tentait de s'extraire du flot d'élèves qui déambulaient entre les tables, sentant un regard brûler sa nuque, il se retourna, surprenant Draco Malfoy qui l'observait minutieusement, dardant sur lui un regard neutre et dénué de haine, de mépris ou de narcissisme comme il avait l'habitude d'en voir. Son regard gris retint le Gryffondor qui était paralysé par la beauté glaciale de ces yeux. Le blond finit par rompre ce contact visuel, se penchant sur sa potion.

\- Harry, comment on fait pour extraire le jus des fèves du diable ? Murmura Ron, rappelant le survivant à la réalité, toujours troublé par le regard du prince des Serpentard.

\- Harry ? Comment on fait ? Insista Ron qui semblait au bord du désespoir.

\- Euh... J'en sais rien... Répondit-il d'un ton absent en s'asseyant devant sa table, continuant de hacher ses herbes et de subtiliser le substantifique jus de fève, non sans adresser de furtifs coups d'œils vers Draco qui lui, était totalement absorbé par sa potion.

A mesure que le brun versait les ingrédients, toujours fasciné par ce regard sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la potion se teintait d'une violente variante pourpre, au lieu de la douce teinte turquoise qu'elle aurait dut adopter. Rogue, qui circulait à travers les rangées sourit narquoisement en remarquant la couleur qui avait imprégnée le liquide.

\- Monsieur Potter, il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, vous soyez à la hauteur de mes espérances. Commenta-t-il.

\- Il semblerait, en effet, professeur. Répondit Harry en contenant la pointe hargneuse qui menaçait de marquer le ton de sa voix.

Le professeur n'ajouta rien de plus et alla s'installer à son bureau, entreprenant la correction des devoirs de ses deuxièmes années, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au fils de son pire ennemi.

Le cours de potion étant terminé et bénéficiant d'une heure de pause en raison du cours d'étude du comportement moldu pour certaines des élèves de sixième années, Harry emprunta le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, voulant conclure la rédaction d'un important devoir de métamorphose. Ron occupant cette heure libre à se bécoter avec Lavande au parc et Hermione étant en cours, Harry demeurait seul. Il pénétra dans l'immense pièce où le principal mobilier était constitué d'énormes étagères ensevelies sous de vieux bouquins poussiéreux. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, préférant demeurer seul, et s'installa à une table circulaire à l'abri des regards. Sortant de son sac plume, parchemin vierge et encrier, il débuta la rédaction du fameux devoir. Mais à l'encontre de sa volonté, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ses penses étant toutes tournées vers Draco Malfoy. Le regard qu'il avait posés sur lui ce matin le troublait plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer. La vérité était difficile à accepter, mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il était loin d'être insensible au charme du Serpentard. Qui ne pouvait pas l'être ? Ses cheveux soyeux d'une blondeur platinée, ses yeux gris ombragés où se mêlaient intensité et connaissance, comme si chaque fois que l'on se plongeait dans ses prunelles glaciales, ses yeux nous sondaient et visitaient nos pensées. Sa silhouette fine et élancée, ses jambes fuselées, ses mains fines et ses doigts graciles, sa fine carrure musclée que l'on devinait sous ses robes de sorcier...

Harry secoua vivement la tête et chasse l'image du blond de son esprit. Il ne devait pas penser à Draco de cette façon, ne pas se façonner de faux espoirs qui ne feraient que le meurtrir, tout ça à cause d'un simple et unique regard.

Oh oui, Harry Potter, celui-qui-avait-survécu, l'espoir de la communauté magique, était gay. Sa récente et brève expérience avec Cho Chang lui avait bien confirmé les quelques doutes qu'il avait concernant son orientation sexuelle. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son regard s'attardait le plus souvent sur la silhouette des hommes que celles des femmes. Et il avait fait un classement des étudiants les plus sexys de Poudlard. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qui y était en tête.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... Grommela le brun en enfouissant sa tête sur ses bras croisés tandis que de nouvelles images de Malfoy envahissaient son esprit.

\- Tiens, tiens... Saint Potter aurait-il du mal à rester concentrer sur un bouquin plus de cinq secondes ? Railla la voix de l'objet de ses pensées.

Harry se redressa et observa Malfoy, cherchant une quelconque réplique sans que rien ne lui vienne. Le brun eut cependant le loisir de détailler sa silhouette. Il était vraiment à tomber.

\- Fous lui la paix Malfoy. Le défendit Ginny en s'approchant de la table, faisant disparaître totalement le sourire du blond.

\- Ne me donne par d'ordre. Grinça le Serpentard dont le visage s'était subitement assombri. Potter n'a certainement pas besoin de toi.

\- Dégage. Continuait Ginny, se fichant éperdument des paroles du blond, tandis qu'Harry ne faisait qu'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, affichant une expression incrédule. Mais curieusement, son cœur s'était réchauffé.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Répéta Draco en carrant sa machoire -le rendant encore plus sexy- avant de se détourner d'eux et de disparaître entre les lourds rayonnages.

Le survivant suivit sa silhouette des yeux jusqu'à le perdre de vue, totalement perplexe. Mais cette chaleur qui avait envahit son corps autant que son cœur s'épanouissait à l'intérieur de lui.

Non. Non. Non. Draco malfoy était un Serpentard hautain narcissique et cruel. Il n'avait pas le droit de supposer quoique ce soit autant que d'en ressentir. Il était tout ce qu'Harry exécrait. Et il faisait parti du camp adverse.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de cet abruti, Harry. Tu vaux tellement mieux que lui... Souffla Ginny en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir.

Le brun rougit violemment et porta sa main là où les lèvres pulpeuses de la benjamine Weasley s'étaient posées, en un doux et troublant contact.

* * *

Hermione ramassa ses affaires, les rangea soigneusement dans son sac et sortit de la salle de cours pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. La Gryffondor se sentait nettement mieux qu'hier. Elle se sentait légère, respirait à plein poumon. Elle n'avait pas oubliée ce qui la tourmentait, mais avait délaissé les choses les moins importantes. Une nouvelle force avait conquis son être et elle se sentait prête à tenir tête à n'importe quoi. La nuit lui avait portée conseil. Non, ce n'était pas la nuit. Mais plutôt sa discussion avec Pansy. Et pour une raison qui était inconnue à la jolie châtaine, elle avait le secret désir de la retrouver au sommet de la tour. Tout comme la veille.

La nuit déposa son sombre voile sur Poudlard alors que le dîner de la grande salle allait débuter. La Gryffondor avait passé le reste de son après-midi à travailler sur ses devoirs, prenant une considérable avance sur les leçons à connaître. Parcourant les quelques marches qui menaient au hall, Hermione se rendit dans la grande salle et alla prendre place à la table des Gryffondor entre Dean Thomas et Harry qui jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette plus qu'il ne la mangeait. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Il était inhabituel que le Gryffondor soit aussi effacé.

\- Harry... Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en caressant son dos.

\- Je... Draco... Souffla-t-il en baissant piteusement la tête.

Elle savait que son meilleur ami fondait ses sentiments sur de faux espoirs qui seraient dévastateurs. Draco Malfoy était incapable d'aimer. Il était trop froid et trop fier pour se soucier de quiconque. Et l'amour consistait justement à s'occuper, protéger et aimer autrui.

Sachant qu'avec Harry, les mots étaient parfois inutiles, sa main quitta son dos pour se pauser sur son épaule, la pressant doucement. Et dans cette simple caresse, Hermione lui fit savoir qu'elle serait là. Voici ce qu'elle promettait et ce qu'il décelait.

A l'opposée de la salle, la subite tristesse du survivant n'avait pas échappée au blond.

\- Draco, ce soir, on termine le devoir de métamorphose ensemble ? Proposa Pansy en se tournant vers lui.

\- Draco ? Répéta-t-elle devant son inanimosité. Son regard était fixé sur un point invisible et ses yeux se mouvait sous la réflexion de son trouble.

Suivant la trajectoire de son regard, la brune vit que son meilleur ami fixait son pire ennemi qui affichait une mine piteuse, gâchant la radieuse beauté qui émanait du brun. Mais son regard fut intercepté par de jolies prunelles noisettes qui la fixait avec insistance. Hermione dardait son regard dans le sien avec tellement d'intensité que Pansy fut totalement désarçonnée. Hermione aussi était belle, très belle.

Les lèvres de la Gryffondor se mouvèrent en une phrase muette : Ce soir ?

La Serpentarde hocha la tête, comme hypnotisée par les iris caramélisées.

Et le contact des deux jeunes femmes se brisa.

C'est Pansy qui détourna le regard alors que des rougeurs colorisaient ses pommettes mattes. Hermione resta quelques instants à la fixer jusqu'à ce que son regard ne dévia lentement vers Draco qui... Regardait Harry.

Non, il ne le regardait pas. Il le fixait. Ou le dévorait des yeux. Son front plissé, ses yeux démunis laissaient croire qu'il était inquiet. Inquiet pour quoi ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être inquiet pour Harry Potter, alors que, sans le savoir, il était justement la raison de la morosité du brun.

\- Harry... Souffla Hermione en pressant légèrement la cuisse du brun pour capter son attention.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il en se dressant, son regard uniquement capté, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, par les prunelles orageuses et voilée de tristesse d'un certain Serpentard.

\- Finalement Harry... Commença-t-elle mais retenant la fin de ses mots, un sourire habillant radieusement ses lèvres.

\- Je te laisse, j'ai... un rendez-vous. Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment, évitant les questions du brun qui ne tarderait pas à se jeter sur elle pour des explications.

Lavande Brown déporta pour une des rares fois de sa vie son attention de Ronald Weasley pour se tourner vers Hermione qui s'échappait de la grande salle, son visage illuminée.

« J'ai un rendez-vous ». L'avait-elle entendue dire.

Voilà qui faisait un potin croustillant ! Et au moins, elle avait cette fois-ci la certitude que la née-moldue ne s'intéressait plus à son Ronron.

Il fallait **ab-so-lu-ment** qu'elle le dise à Padma et Patil. Et à Ellen. Et Hannah. Et Ginny. Et Ernie. Et puis Angelina.


	3. Chapter 3 - Loves me not

Hermione se dépêcha de gravir l'escalier de pierre qui menait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, la même tour qu'elle avait visité la veille. Mais contrairement à la précédente fois, ce n'était pas la rage ni la tristesse qui se proliféraient en elle. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une sorte de joie mêlée à ce que l'on pourrait nommer de nervosité.

Elle secoua la tête; c'était stupide de penser ainsi. Mais la joie s'expliquait naturellement par le désir de revoir Pansy. Elle avait apprécié ces infimes minutes de discussion, elle avait aimé se confier à la Serpentarde.

Emplie d'une certaine appréhension, Hermione poussa la lourde porte en bois qui grinça sur ses gongs, et découvrit Pansy Parkinson accoudée au muret de pierre, surplombant de ses iris sombres les environs de Poudlard.

Sachant pertinemment que la brune l'avait entendue malgré son indifférence, Hermione se posta à ses côtés, le regard tourné vers le parc de l'école de sorcellerie. Le vent venait soupirer sur les branches des arbres centenaires, produisant un doux bruissement que seule la respiration des deux jeunes femmes venaient troubler, provoquant à chaque expiration un nuage opaque de buée.

La Gryffondor avait l'irrésistible envie d'engager une conversation, mais les mots lui manquaient et elle ne voulait pas troubler cet instant apaisant qui était pour ainsi dire, le seul de sa journée agitée.

Et plus les minutes défilaient, plus les deux jeunes femmes comprenaient que parler aurait été inutile

Alors, elles restaient là, à contempler la délicieuse vue qu'elles surplombaient, maîtresses de l'endroit et de l'instant.

Seul le silence arrivait à trouver les mots justes pour faire méditer les deux jeunes femmes, les apaiser. Hermione oublia pendant quelques instants ses problèmes, cessa de penser à tout ce qui la troublait. Elle respirait à plein poumon la fraîcheur de la soirée, totalement détendue.

Pansy s'était elle aussi laissée aller s'apaiser grâce à la douce caresse d'une brise. La savourant langoureusement, elle avait laissé sa tête se pencher en arrière, laissant le vent balayer de son visage les durs traits que devait adopter une sang-pure, ne laissant apparaître que les doux traits d'une jeune femme pleine de charme.

Seuls deux mots avaient été échangés lorsqu'elles s'étaient séparées, deux mots qui résonnaient comme une promesse : « A demain ».

Pansy descendit les innombrables marches pour regagner sa salle commune. Elle évita avec Brio Rusard et Miss Teigne qui patrouillaient au premier étage, et parvint sans encombres à passer la porte qui menaient aux cachots enténébrés.

A pas feutrés, elle se dirigea vers la porte des verts &amp; argents, n'entendant tout d'abord pas le claquement des semelles sur les dalles lézardées.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici, Miss Parkinson ? Claqua une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle sursauta, son cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de rencontrer Rogue dans ces couloirs. Se retournant brutalement, elle frappa violemment de son poing l'épaule de Draco Malfoy qui faisait sa ronde de préfet.

\- Misérable Strangulot ! Tu m'as fait une frayeur ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Hey, t'énerve pas ! Tu as au contrait eut de la chance de tomber sur moi. S'il aurait s'agît de Rusard ou de l'autre sang-de-bourbe de Granger...

\- Draco ! Le coupa-t-elle, indignée.

\- Roh, oui, pardon, s'il aurait s'agît de l'autre insupportable-née-moldue-miss-je-sais-tout, tu serais déjà affublée d'une semaine de colles ! Se corrigea Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, sachant éperdument que Pansy ne partageait pas son point de vue sur la pureté du sang.

Car en effet, depuis toujours, Pansy n'avait jamais prétendue appartenir à une race supérieure à une autre et se fichait totalement à l'existence des nés-moldus. Elle trouvait cela révoltant que sous prétexte qu'ils n'avaient pas été élevés dans une famille sorcière, ils étaient discriminés. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier que celui qui avait tenté d'exterminer cette race là avait lui-même été élevé par des moldus.

La brune s'était renseignée, avait longtemps médité sur le sujet. Son père avait tout d'abord été très fier de dire aux autres sangs-purs que sa fille se documentait sur la guerre de Voldemort, ne cessait ses recherches sur la magie noire, son origine et sa force. Mais Pansy n'avait pas voulu le décevoir. Alors, elle lui avait fait croire que oui, elle partageait ces idéaux. Mieux valait porter un masque que de subir un assaut de Doloris...

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu ce que cela impliquait son sang s'était glacé d'effroi lorsque son père lui avait confié avec fierté qu'elle serait marquée cette année-même pour servir le seigneur des ténèbres.

A l'entente de cette révélation, son corps s'était figé, secoué silencieusement d'un frisson apeuré. Son père avait prit cela pour de l'émotion.

Mais il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une réaction effrayée. Elle était littéralement effrayée à l'idée de devoir un jour tuer des nés-moldus, tout ça pour une quête d'une communauté magique pure. Une vague d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine en songeant à devoir tuer Hermione...

\- Allez Pansy, retournons dans la salle commune avant de se faire choper... L'intima Draco en la tirant par le bras. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à une heure pareille dans les couloirs ? L'interrogea-t-il en délivrant le mot de passe pour passer la porte qui donnait sur la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- J'avais besoin d'être seule quelques instants. Répondit Pansy en lui souriant d'un air contrit.

L'éducation que les sangs-purs offraient à leurs enfants impliquait en plus de demeurer impassible, d'également savoir manier la joute verbale ainsi que le mensonge. C'est pourquoi Draco ne s'interrogea pas outre-mesure, malgré le regard qu'il lui lança. Les deux Serpentards débouchèrent dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre nocturne. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux, c'est pourquoi Pansy ré-engagea la conversation :

\- Et sinon... Du nouveau avec Harry ? Finit-elle par demander timidement.

Elle venait apparemment de toucher une point sensible puisque toutes émotions venaient de quitter le visage de Draco une technique de sang-pur qui leur permettaient de ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion.

\- Oh... Rien de nouveau...

\- Si. Je pensais avoir trouvé une occasion de rester avec lui, à la bibliothèque, précisa-t-il, mais la sœur de Weasmoche a débarqué. Lorsque ce n'est pas Granger, c'est elle qui lui tourne autour.

\- Granger tourne autour de lui ? Répéta Pansy, son ton devenant plus aigu et plus dégagé.

\- Oh je t'en prie Pansy, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! S'exclama dédaigneusement le prince des Serpentards. Elle lui tourne TOUJOURS autour. Et tu verras, lorsqu'ils se prennent dans les bras, on a l'impression qu'elle va lui sucer le sang tel un vampire sur sa proie ! Tiens, voilà ce qu'est Granger une sangsue ! La sangsue de MON Harry Potter. Crois-moi Pansy, je vais tout faire pour qu'il m'appartienne !

\- Je ne penses pas qu'Hermione soit autant attachée à Harry. Certes, ils sont proches, mais cette proximité est semblable à la notre. Et puis, ce n'est certainement pas en tenant ce genre de discours qu'Harry va te tomber dans les bras. Répliqua Pansy, appréciant moyennement la façon dont son meilleur ami jugeait la Gryffondor.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être intriguée et passablement gênée lorsque le blond avait émit l'hypothèse que Harry et Hermione pourraient être plus que de bons amis. Tiraillée par la curiosité, elle décida d'en parler à Hermione, le lendemain, lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient en haut de la tour.

Draco, quant à lui, s'était laissé choir sur le divan verdâtre et fixait l'antre de la cheminée, d'où émanait le craquement des bûches.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Souffla-t-il.

Pansy coupa court à ses pensées et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Draco. Tendrement, elle dégagea de son front une de ses mèches rebelles blondes.

\- Draco, est-ce que tu l'aimes, ou est-ce seulement du désir ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant toujours de ses yeux gris les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

\- Je crois que je l'aime. Répondit-il finalement.

* * *

En ce samedi ensoleillé, Harry et Hermione avaient opté pour aller s'aérer auprès du lac. Ron s'était d'abord proposé avec enthousiasme de les accompagner, mais une tornade de boucles blondes faisant du 90C s'était accaparé du roux avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, comme il en était coutume depuis le début de l'année, Hermione et Harry se retrouvaient seuls. Loin de les gêner, ces moments de solitudes leur permettaient de s'exprimer plus facilement. Et leur permettaient également d'engager des conversations plus personnelles qu'ils n'avaient plus tellement le temps d'aborder, étant donné les efforts de travail qu'ils devaient accomplir pour cette sixième année.

\- Alors, ça s'arrange avec tes parents ? Commença Harry en s'adossant sous un grand hêtre, non loin de la rive du lac.

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai simplement reçu une lettre de ma mère qui me disait qu'elle était partie de la maison... Répondit-elle, assombrissant son visage angélique.

\- Ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas... Tenta de la réconforter Harry, cherchant des mots qui pourraient apaiser la tristesse de son amie.

Hermione lui fit un mince sourire reconnaissant et tenta de détourner la conversation de ses problèmes familiaux. Car elle avait horreur de paraître égocentrique, de s'apitoyer éternellement sur son sort. Et maintenant, elle avait envie de lui parler de ses escapades nocturnes au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, lui avouer qu'elle était attirée par Pansy. Mais elle se ravisait à chaque fois. Après tout, cela ne faisait seulement que deux fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées.

\- 'Mione, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... Fit Harry d'un ton mal assuré en s'intéressant soudainement à l'herbe qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

\- Oui, je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien... C'est plutôt compliqué à dire...

\- C'est à propos d'un garçon ? Supputa Hermione d'un ton encourageant.

\- Oui. Répondit-il en prenant lentement une jolie teinte pourpre.

\- Et si tu commençais par me dire de qui il s'agissait ?

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux, tentant de trouver la formulation adéquate pour éviter à Hermione de faire une crise, une façon subtile de lui révéler. Ayant l'esprit moins affûté que des Serdaigles, il adopta l'attitude des Gryffondors : foncer tête baissée.

\- Malfoy.

\- Pardon ?

* * *

La révélation du survivant mit également du temps à monter au cerveau de l'étudiant qui se trouvait non loin du duo des Rouge &amp; or. Il déporta son attention de son bouquin dans lequel il était plongé sur le survivant. Il était donc gay ? Et de surcroît, attiré par le prince des Verts &amp; argents ? Il referma soigneusement son livre et se releva, quittant la souche d'arbre sur laquelle il s'était adossé, prenant la direction du château.

Merlin seul savait ce qu'il allait à présent faire de cette précieuse information.

* * *

Voici pour ce troisième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous ait plus :)

Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses vont plus sérieusement commencer à bouger...


	4. Chapter 4 - Perfect ennemy

\- Harry... Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Balbutia Hermione.

\- J'aimerai ne pas l'être 'Mione... Répondit le survivant.

\- Mais on parle de ton pire ennemi, de celui qui te rabaisse depuis toujours... Enfin, pas toi spécialement d'ailleurs... Mais Draco a un cœur de pierre et ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre que lui-même... Il est narcissique, froid, arrogant et orgueu-

\- C'est bon Hermione, j'ai compris. Coupa sèchement Harry. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un modèle de vertu mais je ressent quand même des choses sur lui. Chaque fois que l'on se bat, chaque fois que je sent son corps pressé contre le miens, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Clairement, il me fait de l'effet...

Hermione voulut ajouter quelque chose mais pour une fois, les mots lui manquèrent. Après tout, qui était-elle pour juger les sentiments de son meilleur ami ? N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas elle qui montait depuis deux jours au sommet d'une tour pour retrouver une Serpentard ?

\- Harry, je pensais juste que c'était une petite attirance, une histoire de... de cul ! Non pas une histoire d'amour...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, cette Gryffondor le surprendrait toujours. La veille, c'était elle qui l'avait intimé de ne pas renoncer avec Draco et à présent elle lui reprochait de ressentir des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Hermione, j'ai du mal à te suivre parfois. Lâcha finalement le brun.

Elle ne répliqua rien et se mura dans un silence de réflexion.

Ce soir, il faudrait qu'elle en profite pour se renseigner -de la manière la plus subtile qui soit- sur l'orientation du prince des verts &amp; argent ainsi que sa vie amoureuse. Car après tout, Draco avait bien été surprit plusieurs fois à mater son meilleur ami, non ?

Enfin... Mater ne signifiait pas qu'il l'aimait forcément... Mais tout du moins qu'il s'intéressait. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un bon point...

OoO

Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la bruyante grande salle pour dîner. Les tensions de l'après-midi s'était dissipée et les deux compères semblaient avoir tout deux retrouver leur habituelle et contagieuse bonne humeur. Ils se laissèrent tout deux tomber sur le banc de la table de leur maison, en face de Seamus et Dean qui les attendaient avec une impatience non masquée...

\- Dis-moi, Harry... Ronronna Seamus en adressant à son meilleur ami un clin d'oeil complice.

\- Oui ? Répondit le concerné en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu aurais pu nous mettre au courant de ta soudaine attirance pour Malfoy...

Harry recracha son verre de jus de citrouille et manqua de s'étouffer.

\- De quoi tu parles ... ?

\- Vous avez manqués de discrétion cet après-midi dans le parc. Expliqua le métis en ne pouvant empêcher un sourire en coin de naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh mon dieu... Se lamenta Harry en enfouissant sa tête sous ses bras, provoquant les éclats de rire de Seamus et Dean.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer aussi, s'attirant un coup d'œil assassin de la part du survivant.

\- Mais si tu veux, Harry-chou, je pourrais toujours t'aider à conquérir le cœur de glace du serpent... Proposa Dean avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

OoO

La brune certifia à Draco qu'elle allait bien et lui intima de rejoindre la salle commune sans plus poser de questions, prétextant avoir des choses à faire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la tour d'astronomie espérant y retrouver la châtaine. Aussi; poussa-t-elle la porte avec espoir et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit la voix fluette de la Gryffondor:

\- Tu es retard...

\- Serait-ce un reproche ?

\- Non, une simple remarque Parkinson...

Pansy s'approcha de la châtaine.

\- On pourrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas, Hermione ? Suggéra la vert &amp; argent en lui souriant.

\- Euh... Oui.. Bafouilla Hermione.

La Serpentard avait décidé ce soir d'apporter des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait, et aussi connaître la réelle nature des sentiments qu'elle portait au survivant. Mais elle ne savait pas comment amener ça dans leur conversation, sans paraître trop suspecte. Aussi, décida-t-elle de continuer une conversation normale avant d'aborder ce sujet.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda la Serpentard en invoquant deux fauteuils sur lequel les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent.

La Gryffondor fut agréablement surprise de l'initiative de Pansy et se cala confortablement sur le moelleux fauteuil.

\- Elle s'est plutôt bien passée... Répondit Hermione en songeant à la révélation que Harry lui avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Et toi ?

\- Bien aussi... J'ai vue qu'avec Ron ça semblait aller mieux entre vous... Et j'ai d'ailleurs aussi remarqué que tu étais très proche avec Harry... Glissa la brune en espérant qu'Hermione ne prendrait pas en comte son vif intérêt pour ses histoires de cœur -s'il s'agissait vraiment de ça- et considérerait plutôt ça comme étant de banales questions d'amies. Si elles l'étaient réellement...

Pour la Gryffondor, l'information mit du temps à franchir les barrières de son cerveau.

\- La dernière fois tu disais que c'était Ron et à présent Harry ? Fais attention Pansy, je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse... Commenta Hermione en souriant en coin.

\- Mais que vas-tu croire ? Non... Non... C'était pour un ami... UNE amie je veux dire... Juste comme ça, et puis t'étais pas bien la dernière fois à cause de ça... C'était simplement par pure courtoisie ! Bafouilla piteusement Pansy.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'étira, amplifiant la rougeur des joues de la Serpentard.

\- Eh bien, pour ta gouverne, non je ne suis pas avec Harry, il est seulement mon meilleur ami. Répondit finalement la châtaine, espérant que ce brusque intérêt que Pansy avait porté à ses fréquentations était autre que courtois.

\- Cette réponse te satisfait-elle ? Ajouta Hermione en souriant à Pansy.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Répondit Pansy en plongeant son regard dans le siens.

Hermione fut totalement désarçonnée par le doux regard que Pansy lui portait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un posait des yeux emplit de tant de douceur sur elle. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'un garçon pose un tel regard sur elle. Dans les films, c'était à ce moment-là que la douce jeune femme s'approchait de son amant et venait déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre et langoureux baiser, sonnant comme une promesse.

Mais là, cette scène n'avait rien d'un cliché de cinéma et Hermione ne désirait pas poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un bel homme, mais sur celles de Pansy Parkinson, la jeune femme qu'elle découvrait de jours en jours. Oh Merlin, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit tombée sous le charme de la belle Serpentarde ?

\- Hermione ? Hermione, ça va ? S'inquiétait justement la brune en la regardant étrangement.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- C'est à toi de me le dire ! Tu viens de voir Merlin ou quoi ?

\- Non, non, j'étais simplement en train de réfléchir à... Quelque chose. Répondit Hermione en rougissant.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent ensuite une conversation, mêlant leur vie privée, leur scolarité et leur opinion sur des groupes de musiques sorciers, sur la vie moldu et d'autres choses plus ou moins diverses. Ainsi, elles se découvraient, partageaient leurs goûts. Qui aurait un jour cru que deux jeunes femmes que tout opposaient pourraient un jour discuter tranquillement au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, assise sur de confortable fauteuils, en plein mois d'Octobre alors qu'un vent glacial soufflait dehors ?

Mais tout bonne chose a une fin, aussi durent-elles se séparer, à contre cœur bien sûr.

\- A demain, Hermione. Dit simplement Pansy en déposant un baiser sur la joue de cette dernière.

\- A demain, Pansy... Répondit Hermione en touchant du bout des doigts sa joue où les brûlantes et pulpeuses lèvres de la Serpentarde s'était posée.

OoO

En ce dimanche matin, la grande salle était bondée et un brouhaha incessant s'élevait dans la pièce, mêlé aux bruits de couverts raclant les assiettes. Et comme il en était coutume, les hiboux et chouettes engouffrèrent par l'ouverture du plafond pour livrer aux étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie leurs courriers.

Harry, qui depuis la mort de Sirius n'attendait plus de courrier, fut surpris en voyant une lettre tomber devant lui. Intrigué et dévoré par la curiosité, il la décacheta et retira un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié en deux, d'où tomba une jolie marguerite.

\- Harry, aurais-tu une admiratrice ? Ronronna Seamus à ses côtés.

Le survivant rougît, d'autant plus que toute la table avait les yeux rivés sur lui, avides de connaître le contenu de cette lettre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que la table des Gryffondors qui étaient suspendus à cette fameuse lettre, certains élèves s'étaient retournés et un blond platin se mordillait la lèvre, attendant avec la même impatience de savoir ce que contenait cette lettre, et surtout, qui en était l'auteur.

A peine Harry eut-il le temps de déplier le papier que Seamus lui arracha la lettre des mains, entamant la lecture à voix hautes que tout le monde attendait, et ce malgré les protestations du survivant.

_Cher Harry,_

_Cela fait six ans que ton regard émeraude m'obnubile. Mais aussi six ans que j'espère que tu daigneras un jour le poser sur moi. Ne vois pas dans ces propos le caprice d'un fan qui recherche en toi uniquement le survivant, mais le désire d'être l'objet de l'attention de Harry, juste Harry._

_Mon identité ne te seras pour l'instant pas révélée puisque j'attends de voir ta réaction. Ma lettre doit te paraître stupide, mais sache que ce sont de sincères sentiments que je te porte._

Harry voulait à présent se téléporter loin de là. En Suède. Ouais, la Suède c'est bien. Il pourrait visiter le musée d'ABBA au passage. Mais partir loin d'ici, à l'abri de ces regards et de ces rires. Voyez-vous, à l'heure actuelle il aurait préféré ce retrouver nez-à-nez avec tête de serpent. Enfin, ne tentons pas le diable non plus...

De l'autre côté de la salle, un autre n'en menait pas large non plus. Son regard s'était obscurcit et savoir qu'un autre homme de sixième année courtisait SON Harry Potter le rendait enragé. Il était totalement HORS DE QUESTION que quelqu'un d'autre OSE toucher à SON Harry. Par Morgane, il était temps qu'il agisse avant qu'Harry ne tombe dans les bras d'un autre...

oOo

Pansy et Draco avaient décidés d'échapper à l'étouffante atmosphère de leur salle commune pour profiter du parc ensoleillé, bien que froid en raison des températures descendantes. Aussi, optèrent-ils pour s'installer sous les branches d'un Saule pleureur, cachés aux yeux des autres étudiants, bénéficiant d'un agréable moment d'intimité. Leur conversation avait pour l'instant essentiellement tournée autour d'un certain brun qui avait reçus une certaine lettre. Pansy tentait de réconforter tant bien que de mal le blond, lui inspirant confiance et lui répétant que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Allez Draco, arrête de faire cette tête et reprends-toi. Si tu veux mon avis, Harry ne connaît que le Draco hautain, narcissique et pourri gâté, le masque que tu dois porter pour faire bonne figue à ta lignée. Mais il ne connaît pas le doux jeune homme attentionné et éperdument amoureux...

Draco rougît à cette dernière remarque et voulu répliquer mais le brune le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

\- Draco, tu piques des crises de jalousie pour rien lorsque la rousse et Hermione s'approche de lui, tu ne me parles sans cesse de lui et tu désires plus que tout qu'il t'accorde de l'attention. Le parfait comportement d'un gay éperdument amoureux.

\- T'exagères, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de son style vestimentaire... Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Draco en se murant derrière un sourire narquois pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Pouffa Pansy.

\- Il faudrait sérieusement que je m'occupe de sa garde robe pour virer ses vêtements trop amples pour lui, afin de mouler parfaitement son joli corps sculpté...

\- Mais t'es sérieux en plus ?!

Après avoir prit leur repas, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient eux aussi décidés de sortir profiter du ciel dégagé de nuages où brillait un éblouissant soleil. Pour une fois, Ron avait été contraint à laisser sa dulcinée quelques instants pour se préoccuper de ses amis qu'il avait trop longtemps délaissé. Mais plutôt que de se réjouir, un silence glacial avait trouvé refuge en raison de nombreuses altercations entre Hermione et le roux. Harry qui se trouvait entre les deux ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il avait tenté d'instaurer un sujet de conversation mais ils n'y avaient pas prit part. Et bien que Hermione soit parfois un peu trop rancunière, cette fois-ci il comprenait parfaitement son silence et sa froideur. Ce que Ron lui avait fait était impardonnable.

Il lui avait fait croire que son cœur ne battait que pour elle, qu'il l'aimait etc, etc... Mais le lendemain, c'était Lavande qui était dans ses bras. Hermione savait qu'elle ressentait des choses pour son ami d'enfance depuis longtemps, et elle avait espéré ce moment tellement de fois que la déception n'avait été que plus forte. Depuis ce jour, chaque mots qui franchissaient leur lèvres étaient une parfaite raison pour se quereller. Aussi, ce fut Ron qui décida de partir le premier, adressant un regard d'excuse à son meilleur ami. De toute manière, c'était mieux ainsi.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient toujours pas engagés de conversations. Ils marchaient seulement l'un à côté de l'autre autour du lac, sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit mis à part leurs propres pensées. Ce fut Harry qui las de ce silence décida de parler:

\- Bon, je comprends que tu veuilles pas parler à Ron, mais moi je n'y suis pour rien, aussi ne t'en prends pas à moi !

\- Je ne m'en prends pas à toi ! Je réfléchissais ! S'offusqua Hermione.

\- Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

\- Aux meilleurs moyens de tortures.

\- Charmant.

\- Je sais, merci.

Et malgré le ton sec qu'ils avaient tous les deux empruntés, ils ne purent s'empêcher de glousser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en pleurent littéralement.

\- Nous avons l'air d'abrutis... Parvint à dire Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Comme il en est coutume pour des Gryffondors... Répliqua une voix qui leur était (pour l'instant) désagréablement connue, ce qui eut pour effet de couper leur crise de rire aussi rapidement qu'un "stupéfix".

Les deux rouges &amp; or étaient arrivés jusque devant un saule pleureur. Et sous ses longues lianes qui tombaient telles des stalactites étaient confortablement installés Pansy et Draco.

Ô joie.

Le blond souriait d'un air... Malfoyen quoi.

La brune quant à elle s'était murée dans une parfaite expression neutre, mais elle dardait tout de même sur Hermione un regard qui troublait la châtaine.

\- Salut Hermione. Lança Pansy en lui souriant.

\- Bonjour, Pansy... Répondit Hermione d'une adorable voix timide.

Un ange passa pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'étaient regardés, leurs yeux arrondis telles des soucoupes l'air de dire: "What. The. Fuck ?".

Et comme si touuut était parfaitement normal et habituel, Hermione s'installa face à Pansy, et engagea une conversation sur la météo.

\- Euh... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Finit par lâcher le blond.

\- Pour une fois, je suis les propos de Malfoy.

\- Alors là, c'est plutôt à nous de s'étonner... Répliqua gentiment Pansy en souriant.

\- Depuis quand vous discutez comme si vous étiez amies, en vous appelant par vos prénoms ?! Reprit Draco en ignorant royalement la réplique de sa meilleure amie.

\- Depuis... Je ne sais plus Hermione, ça fait... Trois soirs que l'on se parle, me semble-t-il ?

\- Oui, et seulement un jour que nous nous appelons par nos prénoms. Compléta Hermione en faisant un sourire en coin.

\- Comment ça, ça fait trois soirs que vous vous parlez ?! Releva Harry.

\- T'es lent à la détente, Potty... Rien ne change dis-moi...

\- Malfoy, je te prie d'aller te faire sodomiser par un hyppogriphe.

\- J'aurai espérer que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre que par un hyppogriphe, Potter...

\- Oh ça suffit vous deux, vous n'êtes plus des gamins... Se désespéra Hermione.

\- Il serait d'ailleurs temps pour vous de stopper ces gamineries. L'épaula Pansy en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Draco.

Ce dernier soupira et se remémora la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Après tout... C'était le moment et l'endroit parfait pour prouver à Harry qu'il n'était pas qu'un sale fils de riche égocentrique, non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai... Mais d'abord, je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce que c'est que cette histoire !

Hermione s'exécuta et raconta brièvement leur "rendez-vous" au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. A la fin de son récit, elle sourit en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que les événements auraient prit une telle tournure. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien avec les deux Serpentards. Et puis, Draco était le meilleur ami de Pansy et bien qu'il ait bizarrement cessé toute remarque cinglante depuis quelques temps, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un putain de fils de riche. Décidément, jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre son meilleur ami. Son esprit était aussi complexe que le système nerveux de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment que tête de Serpent n'était pas intervenu dans leur vie... Oh, cela n'allait sûrement pas tarder...

\- D'accord... Donc, en gros, vous vous donnez rendez-vous tous les soirs. Récapitula très très très brièvement Draco.

\- Ouais, c'est ça... Confirma Hermione en regardant Pansy qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Releva Harry, blessé que Hermione ne lui ait pas confié cet événement alors que lui-même révélait à sa meilleure amie toute nouvelle information, nouveau regard, nouveau sourire de son très cher Malfoy.

\- Écoute Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu tiennes à savoir tout ça... Balbutia Hermione.

\- Je te retourne la question, Pansy. Lâcha Finalement le blond en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de la brune, tout aussi blessé.

\- Je te retourna la réponse, Draco...

Un bataillon d'anges passa.

\- Vous vous rendez quand même comte... Murmura Draco les yeux fixés sur un rocher.

\- Quoi, qu'on soit tous les quatre installés sous un saule pleureur à se faire des révélations ? Plaisanta Harry.

\- Ouais. Dit Draco.

\- Quoi ? Je te signale que jusqu'à présent, vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les deux... Le taquina Pansy.

\- C'est vrai, pas une seule réplique cinglante... Je crois que c'est votre temps record ! Renchérit Hermione.

\- Pour des pires ennemis, c'est plutôt étonnant...

\- Pansy chérie, ne savais-tu pas qu'entre haine et amour il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire ? Trancha Draco, faisant se relever subitement la tête du survivant, plongeant ses iris émeraudes dans celles de son ... fantasme.

Hermione et Pansy avait suivie toutes deux l'échange de leurs meilleurs amis, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien, on en apprends tous les jours... Souffla joyeusement Hermione tandis qu'Harry digérait l'information, le rouge aux joues.

\- D'ailleurs, vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ?! S'exclama subitement Pansy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hanna Habbot et Cho Chang auraient eu une liaison...

\- Ah, vous aurez suivis le même parcours Harry. Commenta Hermione en ignorant le regard foudroyant de ce dernier, affichant un sourire imperceptible, sauf pour la Serpentarde, bien sûr.

\- Aurais-je bien compris... Releva Draco en ne pouvant empêcher un victorieux sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

Hermione et Pansy finrent de l'ignorer et continuèrent leur conversation, ponctuée d'éclat de rire de commentaires en tout genre et de sourire appuyé. Et contre toute attente, Draco se joignit également à la partie, se montrant particulièrement agréable et plaisant.

C'est seulement lorsque le soleil commençait lentement à plonger sous les ténèbres que le quatuor se décida à se lever pour regagner la grande salle où allait bientôt débuter le dîner.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais j'ai passé un très agréable après-midi en votre compagnie ! Commenta le survivant.

\- Nous aussi, sois-en certain ! Ajouta Pansy en affichant un sourire éclatant.

\- Espérons qu'il y en aura d'autre... Renchérit Hermione.

\- Soyez-en sûr ! Affirma Draco en souriant lui aussi.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous les quatre devant la grande salle. Se souriant, discutant et rigolant. Toute la salle s'était tue et observait avec des yeux de gnomes le quatuor qui s'avançait joyeusement.

\- Dommage que Colin ne soit pas là, j'aurai aimé pouvoir revoir leur tête encore une fois... Chuchota Harry en voyant la mine déconfite des quatre maisons réunies.

\- Je t'achèterai une pensine rien que pour revoir ce moment ... Ajouta Draco en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

OoO

\- Oh mon dieu Pansy, cet après-midi était tout simplement extraordinaire ! S'exclama Draco en se laissant tomber sur le lit de sa chambre de préfet.

\- Vu les sourires et les regards que vous vous adressiez toi et Potter, je ne peux pas en douter !

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Granger ? Lorsqu'une fille te plaît, tu ne tournes pas autour du pot et t'arrange généralement pour la mettre dans ton lit dans les plus brefs délais...

Le silence qui l'accueillit ne fut que révélateur pour notre blond.

\- Non... Tu en pinces pour elle... Finit-il par dire, les yeux élargit par la surprise.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'un timide sourire de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Désormais, même Ombrage pourrait tomber amoureuse de Severus Rogue que ça ne le choquerait pas.

Le monde sorcier était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment en péril.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dangerous and moving

\- Figurez-vous qu'Hermione Granger a un petit copain !

Pansy s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir.

« Pardon ? »

Elle jeta un regard en biais vers cette pimbêche de Lavande Brown et attendit avec une attention démesurée la suite de ces révélations.

-Comment tu le sais ?! Questionna une des jumelles Patil, suspendue à ces lèvres.  
-Je l'ai entendu le dire à Potter. Répondit Lavande, sans cacher son immense joie.

C'en était trop pour la brune. Elle reprit sa cource et trouva refuge dans les toilettes. Elle jeta son sac d'un mouvement rageur contre le mur et s'appuya de ces deux bras sur le lavabo.

Hermione était amoureuce. D'un homme. Pas d'elle. De Quelqu'un d'autre. Pas d'elle. Sûrement de ce crétin qui suivait en bon toutou Potter. Pas elle.

Le sentiment intense qu'elle ressentait la dévorait littéralement. Partagée entre la rage, la jalousie, la tristesse et la trahison, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle sentait les larmes monter. Mais curieusement, elles ne coulaient pas. La rage, sûrement. Ou la tristesse les en empêchaient.  
Comment avait-elle put croire qu'une fille comme elle aurait pu s'intéresser à elle ? Une parfaite petite Gryffondore intelligente, séduisante, agréable, aimable... Bien sûr, pour elle, son seul défaut était d'être hétéro. Pourquoi par Merlin tombait-elle toujours amoureuse de filles hétéros, hein ?! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle, pourquoi à chaque fois des sentiments venaient se mêler à se merdier qu'était l'attirance, fallait-il qu'elle soit constamment déçue ?  
Draco avait raison, elle aurait dut la mettre dans son lit lorsqu'elle le pouvait, et cesser de la fréquenter après cet épisode. Elle savait qu'elle allait encore une fois souffrir, encore une fois pleurer.

\- Bordel de merde...

oOo

La tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main, Harry griffonnait sur un coin de son parchemin, ignorant le cours ennuyant à en mourir (la preuve étant le prof) qu'était celui d'Histoire de la magie. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, terminer se cours au plus vite et retrouver son lit. Il pourrait s'avachir dessus, se délecter de silence et de l'instant de pur douceur qu'il lui offrirait. Dire qu'il aurait put se coucher tôt et dormir plus longtemps si Ron, Seamus et Dean ne s'étaient pas acharnés à lui demander POURQUOI avait-il OSE se présenter à la grande salle avec MALFOY et PARKINSON.  
Il avait tout d'abord tenter de les ignorer, ce qu'il réussit avec brio mais c'était sans compter sur l'ignoble insistance dont ses amis avaient fait preuves. Ils avaient étés jusqu'à le menacer de l'attacher et de le torturer. Mais la fatigue leur en avait empêché, grâce à Merlin.  
\- Non ! Tu déconnes ?! Murmura Ron, visiblement surexcité.

Le survivant arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha davantage de son meilleur ami et de Seamus.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Il paraît que Rogue a un vibrator ! Répondit Seamus en pouffant.  
\- Un quoi ? Répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai... Alors c'est un petit objet qui se glisse ou s'introduit sur les parties de ton anatomie qui t'excite le plus... Et qui se met à vibrer lorsque l'on prononce un mot consciencieusement choisis !  
\- Et Rogue en a un ?!  
\- Oui, apparemment... D'après des Septièmes années... Et le mot en question serait « substance » ! Gloussa Ron.  
\- L'heure de cours de potion d'après sera visiblement plus agréable que prévue... Murmura Harry, faisant naître sur les lèvres de ses deux amis des sourires impatients.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil complice, imaginant le prochain cours qui serait sûrement très amusant... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était impatient d'avoir cours de potion.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, nos trois sorciers se hâtèrent de « ranger » leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et de se rendre aux cachots , pouffant en imaginant la suite des événements. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la salle et allèrent s'installer à leur places respectives, se jetant de furtifs coups d'œils complices.  
\- […] Je vais à présent vous demander de sortir vos manuels et de suivre les instructions pour préparer un filtre de mort... Sifflait le professeur en balayant du regard la salle de ces saletés de rejetons qui gaspillaient des précieuses heures de son temps. Alors qu'il allait se détourner pour corriger ces torchons que lui rendaient ces cornichons, une main se leva. Que fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de ce Potter non de Misse-je-sais-tout.

\- Potter ? Dit-il d'une voix âcre, se demandant ce que ce sale rejeton attendait.  
\- Monsieur... Vous n'avez pas indiqué quel page donnait les instructions pour la préparation de cette « substance »... Répondit narquoisement le brun, tentant de garder une expression parfaitement neutre malgré les ricanements de ses complices.

Les yeux du professeur de potion se rétractèrent et il eut un mouvement de sursaut, amplifiant les ricanements de Ron et Seamus, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du survivant.

Oh oui, cette dernière heure de cours s'annonçait particulièrement amusante...  
Car, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Harry répétait le mot « substance », faisant se raidir son cher professeur. Et en remarquant son étrange démarche (comme s'il aurait eut un « Eclair de feu » dans... Enfin, quelque part...), Harry fut horrifié en devinant où le « vibrator » avait été placé.

A la fin de l'heure, le pauvre professeur s'était résigné et était aller s'asseoir, les tempes mouillées de transpiration, les joues rouges et essoufflé. Son regard était cependant toujours aussi noir, jetait des éclairs à Seamus et Ron qui n'arrivaient plus à reprendre à leur souffle tellement ils riaient, se tenant difficilement à leur table, manquant de tomber.

Son regard s'obscurcit davantage (si c'était possible...) lorsqu'il vit l'horrible petit bâtard de survivant lever la main. C'était à chaque fois lui qui prononçait ce mot... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant ? La lueur de malice qui brillait au fond de ses iris émeraudes lui prouvait que oui ...

\- Oui, Potter … Interrogea Rogue en se préparant à une nouvelle vague de désir...  
\- Et lorsque nous avons terminé de la préparer, que faisons-nous de la « substance » ? Demanda Harry en prenant sur lui pour ne pas suivre Seamus et Ron dans leur crise de rire.

Le professeur se raidît et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

Ayant les yeux globuleux des misérables crapauds qui lui servaient d'élèves braqués sur lui, il se racla la gorge avant de répondre de sa voix ordinairement glaciale :

\- Vous me versez une dose de votre potion dans un flacon que vous laisserez sur mon bureau... Euh, non, laissez-là sur vos bureaux, je ne veux pas risquer une catastrophe … Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus. La véritable raison était qu'il voulait éviter d'entendre une nouvelle fois le mot « substance », qui le ferait irrémédiablement jouir devant sa classe.

\- Que Salazard emporte chaque Potter de la terre... Siffla-t-il entre ses dents au moment même où la sonnerie retentit.

Severus allait se venger... Oh que oui... Et cela impliquait la préparation d'une potion qui entraînerait la violation du règlement. Mais le prix était à payer... Potter allait vivre la plus horrible journée de son existence, il se le promettait.

Du côté de la prochaine victime, qui pour l'instant était bourreaux, plus rien ne les empêchait de rire à gorge déployée, entraînant leur camarade lorsqu'ils leur expliquèrent la raison des soudains moments d'absences de leur chauve-souris. Même Hermione s'autorisa à sourire...

Tous se dirigeaient à présent vers la grande salle afin de prendre un bon déjeuner, mérité pour certains, pour d'autres moins.

\- Harry, y'a Draco et Pansy là'bas... Chuchota Hermione.  
\- On va les voir ? Proposa Harry, sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione qui était aussi d'accord que lui.

Ils s'approchèrent des deux Serpentards qui descendaient les dernières marches pour se rendre dans la salle.

\- Salut … Lança timidement Hermione en regardant Pansy.

Les deux Serpentards levèrent la tête vers les Gryffondor et Draco adressa pour une des rares fois de sa vie un sourire éclatant à Hermione et Harry, faisant fondre ce dernier. Pansy quant à elle, ne prononça pas même un mot et descendit précipitamment les dernières marches pour regagner la grande salle, laissant Harry, Draco et Hermione incrédules.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Hermione en s'adressant au blond.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Elle était bien, elle me parlait et lorsque vous êtes arrivés...

Ces derniers mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la châtaine. Serait-ce sa faute ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?!

\- Sinon ça va ? Reprit timidement Draco en s'adressant au brun.  
\- Euh... Oui, et toi ? Répondit Harry en s'avadan kedavrant mentalement.  
\- Oui, plutôt. Dîtes, ce soir on a prévu d'aller travailler sur notre devoir de métamorphose avec Pans' à la bibliothèque, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ? Parce que, enfin, vu qu'on a cours ensemble, on pourrait s'entraider, et... bah, hier c'était bien au parc, on s'est bien entendu et tout... Donc, …

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun et il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Hermione le coupa :

\- Oui, on sera là. A ce soir. Répondit Hermione en songeant davantage à se retrouver avec Pansy plutôt qu'avec Draco, embarquant son meilleur ami en le tirant par le bras, laissant tout juste le temps à ce dernier de lancer un dernier regard au blond.

\- Harry, tu vas te faire un torticolis. Commenta Hermione.  
\- Hermione, je. T' .de. Répliqua-t-il en insistant sur les syllabes de ce dernier mot.

C'est sur ces dernières gentilles et ô combien agréables paroles qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, s'installant sur un des bancs de leur table, tout bonnement affamés.

\- Harry, regarde ce qui t'attends... Ronronna l'insupportable Seamus.

Le brun lui lança un regard d'incertitude et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. C'est avec horreur qu'il remarqua une petite lettre coincée entre son verre et son assiette.

\- Oh non... Souffla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, il s'en saisit et la rangea dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier. Il était hors de question que Seamus ne recommence cette lecture à voix haute comme la dernière fois, il se sentait devenir rouge rien qu'en repensant à la honte qu'il avait reçu. Mais quelque part, savoir être désiré, convoité de cette façon ne le dérangeait pas et le flattait. L'auteur avait d'ailleurs précisé qu'il ne recherchait pas le survivant, mais seulement l'adolescent, Harry, juste Harry. De plus, il s'agissait là d'un homme de son âge. Mais le mystère demeurait entier, puisque personne ne se comportait de façon étrange ces temps ci. Enfin, exceptés Ginny qui s'insupportait depuis un moment. Sa façon de pouffer, de se coller à lui et de faire comme s'il était sa propriété l'exaspérait, pour ne pas dire l'énervait. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire mais jamais il ne pourrait se mettre avec elle … Premièrement, il était gay. Ensuite, elle ressemblait bien trop à sa mère pour qu'il puisse... Brrr, peu importe. La seule personne qu'il désirait était le beau blond qui à son plus gros contentement, se trouvait être bien plus agréable, sympathique et gentil qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et puis, par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'il était diablement bien foutu !

Après avoir déjeuné, les Gryffondors se rendirent avec une flegme apparante à leur cours de Divination. Pendant deux heures. Youpi.

\- Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que vous me lisiez dans les boules de cristal pour prévenir de votre avenir. Aussi, placez-vous par deux et alternez les connections temporelles ! Expliqua le professeur en accompagnant ses paroles de larges gestes.

C'est naturellement avec Ron que Harry s'installa devant une petite table circulaire et regarda dans la boule de cristal. Toute façon, pour avoir une bonne note, Harry n'aurait qu'à prédire une mort des plus tragiques. Et il ne manquait pas d'imaginations...

\- Alors mon garçon, que vois-tu ? Demanda la mystique professeur en s'approchant des deux adolescents.  
\- Je vois... Des flammes... Commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils pour paraître crédible et masquer l'amusement qu'il ressentait, tandis que Ron, Seamus et Dean s'étaient tus pour écouter la fausse prédiction du brun avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Oui, continue ! L'encouragea Trelawnay.  
\- Une bâtisse prends feu... Un manoir... On dirait la cabane hurlante... Je suis prit au piège dans une pièce, le feu m'empêche de sortir... Je vois aussi... Un éboulement... Et...

« _Harry, mon garçon, il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu. Rappelle-toi, __**il **__t'a conduit à moi. Tu n'aurais jamais dût écouter ce regretté Dumbledore et te laisser influencer par l'amour... Regarde où ça t'a mené ? A la mort... ENDOLORIS !_ »

\- Et ?

\- Je... Je mourrais... Répondit Harry en rouvrant les yeux sans s'être souvenu de les avoir fermés, se sentant hagard, comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 !

**Lenoska **: Oui, en effet, mes chapitres reprennent des titres de chansons de t.A.T.u (la preuve pour ce chapitre-ci et pour le suivant qui s'intitulera **"Sparks (étincelles)"**). En fait, j'adore écouter du t.A.T.u en lisant ou écrivant du slash Harry Potter ^^ Mais mes chapitres reprendront donc certainement des titres d'autres chansons d'artistes divers ^^

A ce propos, je suis désespérément en manque de fiction Harry Potter ! Alors si vous écrivez-vous même une fiction avec une relation homosexuelle sur Harry Potter, faîtes-le moi savoir, par pitié !


	6. Chapter 6 - Sparks

Harry était sortit en trombe de la salle, ignorant les interpellations de Ron, Dean et Seamus, encore trop choqué de ce qu'il venait de se tramer. Il ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il avait entendu... Un vision ? Une prémonition ? Un flash ?

La sensation qu'il avait ressenti avait été similaire aux connections privilégiés qu'il entretenait avec Voldemort, mais cette fois-ci il s'était sentit... En transe. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et trop de pensées s'entre-mêlaient dans son esprit, toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Lui qui avait toujours sous-estimé la divination, il se devait de revoir son jugement...

Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un, pensa immédiatement à Ron ou Hermione mais se ravisa. Après tout, cela peut être uniquement le fruit de son imagination, une hallucination dût aux encens qui brûlaient dans la salle et à la chaleur de la journée ?

Inutile d'inquiéter qui que ce soit pour ce genre de choses.

Du moins, se focaliser sur ce qu'il avait entendu ou cru entendre n'était pas une de ses priorités.

Son principal objectif était de regagner la bibliothèque, retrouver Hermione et puis bien sûr... Draco. Ah oui, et Pansy aussi. M'enfin, c'était plus pour Hermione qu'elle était là... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait entre elles ? Après la révélation de leurs rendez-vous secrets et le brusque saut d'humeur de Pansy ce matin, il se posait bien des questions... Si il y avait quelque chose de sérieux entre elles, Hermione lui en aurait fait part, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble...

Il arriva enfin devant les larges portes qui débouchaient sur la bibliothèque toute aussi spectaculaire. Il déambula à travers les rayonnages où sur les étagères avachies reposaient de lourds ouvrages traitant sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Arrivant en fin de rayon, il chercha du regard la table où devaient les attendre ses amis et repéra bien vite une tignasse blonde platinée qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne... Pansy se trouvait à ses côtés mais aucun signes d'Hermione, gênant un peu le brun.

Lui qui avait rencontré Voldemort 4 fois dans sa vie, repoussé une centaine de détraqueurs, affronté un basilic, un dragon, résisté à la peste (qui est pour l'instant en train de faire cours de potion) et à l'horreur l'an passé (elle devait très certainement être repartie s'acheter un tailleur rose), lui n'osait pas approcher les deux Serpentards, à cours de mots, hébétés, gênés et stupidement planté au milieu du passage.

« Allez Harry, fait honneur à ta maison... » Pensa-t-il en s'approchant du duo.

\- Salut ! Commença-t-il en empruntant un ton enjoué.

Les deux têtes se levèrent vers lui, l'un espérant trouver Harry et l'autre Hermione.

\- Oh, ce n'est que toi... Soupira Pansy en se reconcentrant sur son parchemin déplié.

\- Quel accueil... S'indigna le brun en s'installant sur une chaise, sortant à son tours ses cours de métamorphose pour compléter son fameux devoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Pansy est seulement tendue... A cause de Granger..

\- Hermione ! Corrigèrent Harry et Pansy d'une même voix.

\- Oui, bon, à cause d'_Hermione_ j'imagine... Reprit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Par Merlin, il allait être désormais fondamental qu'il fasse des efforts envers la Gryffondor, non seulement pour sa meilleure amie qui s'était subitement éprise d'elle mais également pour Harry avec qui elle entretenait une relation on ne pouvait plus soudé.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en imaginant sa tante tordue qu'était Bellatrix le voir en l'instant présent... Lui, Draco Malfoy, s'efforcer d'appeler une née-moldu par son prénom, en plus de la côtoyer, sans omettre de courtiser Harry Potter.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu venir la Gryffondor qui se planta devant la table et s'adressa directement à Pansy de sa voix stridente :

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Pansy leva les yeux vers elle et son regard se durcit. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans accorder une seule oeillade à la châtaine qui se contenta de la suivre sans le moindre commentaire, toutes deux déterminées à découvrir la vérité et ce qu'il se tramait entre elles.

\- Je t'écoute. Fit Pansy d'une voix glaciale.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je t'ai fait ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été désagréable avec toi, ou méchante... Enfin quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu expliquer ton comportement de ce matin... Commença doucement Hermione, choisissant avec soin les mots qu'elle allait emprunter, évitant à tout prix d'engendrer d'autres dégâts...

Pansy soupira d'agacement et jeta un regard dur vers Hermione, se demandant si réellement elle la prenait pour une Poufsouffle.

\- Faut-il que j'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre ce que tu aurais put me dire hier soir en haut de la tours ? Répondit-elle. Le regard d'incompréhension de la brune la poussa à continuer : J'ai entendu Brown répéter aux pimbêches de ta maison que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. Et étant donné la tournure que prends notre relation, j'aurai espérée que tu me l'aurais appris !

\- Oui, Pansy jouait la carte de l'amie trahie plutôt que de l'amoureuse transie, ne voulant pas dévoiler la réelle nature de ses sentiments, de peur d'être rejetée ou pire, humilié si d'aventure elle allait le répéter au reste de l'école.

Hermione de son côté restait abasourdie par les propos de la brune à son égard. Non seulement, c'était totalement faux, mais de plus, cette sangsue de Lavande Brown ne lui laisserait donc jamais un instant de répis ? Faudrait-il constamment qu'elle tente par tous les moyens de .. de la faire chier quoi !

« Au moins, il faut voir le bon côté des choses... » se dit-elle. « Pansy a été offusquée de ne pas avoir été mis au courant... Voilà un bon point... ».

\- Pansy, je ne suis avec personne... Lavande croit que je suis intéressé par Ron et fait tout pour m'éloigner de lui, m'humilier. Mais sache que tout ce qu'elle raconte est strictement faux !

Pansy demeura quelques instants hébétées au milieu du couloir, cherchant de quoi répliquer mais les mots lui manquaient et elle préféra demeurer muette.

\- Allez Pansy, ne fait pas la tête, je te promet que c'est vrai...

\- Je ne te fais pas la tête... Marmonna la Serpentarde.

Dans ce cas, puisque le malentendu est réglé, nous pouvons retrouver Harry et Draco qui doivent en venir aux mains ou au corps à corps. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Contrairement à ce que les deux protagonistes pensaient, Harry et Draco avaient pendant ce temps approfondis leurs recherches sur le devoir de métamorphose. Le blond avait profité de la situation et s'était rapproché de Harry à tel point qu'ils étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda d'une voix polaire Ginny qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Qu'est-ce que _lui_ fait ici ? Reprit-elle en regardant Draco d'un air dédaigneux.

Harry serra les dents et soupira d'exaspération.

\- Draco m'aide pour un devoir Ginny. Répondit le brun entre ses dents.

\- Draco ? Répéta la rousse. Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? S'énerva Ginny en lorgnant d'un œil mauvais son regard sur Draco.

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient elles aussi de regagner la bibliothèque et observaient la scène en silence.

\- Il ne se passe rien. Répondit Harry en sentant la colère s'insurger lentement dans ses veines.

\- Ai au moins le courage de me dire la vérité. Fit-elle avant de s'en aller, laissant perplexe Hermione et Pansy tandis que Draco affichait sur ses lèvres un sourire triomphant.

\- Harry... Commença Hermione.

\- Oh non Hermione, ne me refais pas un sermon, c'est bon. Coupa le brun d'une voix sèche.

\- Oh que si. Répliqua brutalement la châtaine en se pointant devant Harry. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être rejeté par la personne que tu aimes, alors ne l'infliges pas aux autres. Va l'expliquer à Ginny, elle n'est pas idiote et elle le comprendra. Ne me force pas à le dire ici. Menaça-t-elle en adressant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son meilleur ami.

« Oh si, vas-y Hermione crache ta pastille pour une fois qu'on te le demande... » Pensa du plus fort qu'il le put Draco, suspendu aux lèvres de la Gryffondor.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien et sortit son parchemin, au plus grand dam de Harry et Draco qui venait de passer une bonne heure dessus mais au plus grand bonheur de Pansy qui se réjouissait intérieurement de rester encore en la compagnie de Hermione.

N'ayant plus aucunement l'envie de travailler de toute la soirée, Draco et Harry entamèrent une conversation _normale _où se mêlaient éclats de rires, chamailleries et taquineries d'adolescent « ordinaires ».

Aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvaient donc imaginer ce qui se passait dans les cachots de leur cher professeur de potion...

Ce dernier s'activait à modifier le filtre interdit qu'était le véritasérum afin qu'il ne dure plus sous un cours laps de temps mais bel et bien sur la journée entière.

Et personne ne s'étonne lorsque je vous révèle que cette potion est destinée au plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondor, à l'unique sorcier qui ose parer un Avada avec un Expelliarmus, à celui-qui-malgré-les-emmerdes-dans-lesquelles-il-se-fourre-n'a-toujours-pas-crevé, plus communément appelé Harry Potter.

Snape ne put empêcher un ricanement s'échapper de ses lèvres en imaginant la journée que Potter allait passer, obligé de répondre honnêtement à toutes les questions qui lui seront verbalement adressées.

Ô joies.

* * *

Mes petits loulous, j'ai fahit me tuer hier en ne pouvant ouvrir ma fiction sur openoffice, perdant donc toute l'immense progression de ce chapitre-ci. Quelque peu énormément beaucoup démoralisé, je n'ai pas eut le courage de réécrire le pavé que j'avais fait, aussi, je me rattraperai sur le chapitre suivant qui sera sûrement plus fournit.

**Lenoska:** alors toi, franchement j'te kiffe. T'aime ce groupe et t'aime ma fic ? Oh, j't'embrasserai ! Non, sérieusement, tes commentaires me font super trop plaisir et tu es vraiment adorable ! Je t'en suppliiis, je me mets à genoux, écris cette fiction ! J'adore ces couples mais ils sont beaucoup trop mis à l'écart, à mon plus grand dam ! Et je ne penses pas utiliser "Malchik Gay" comme titre pour le chapitre sur le lémon mais plutôt "show me love" qui à mon sens est déjà plus romantique (= montre moi l'amour, ça fait pas rêver ça ?) et puis le rythme et les paroles de la chanson s'accorde parfaitement avec l'image que je me fais de ce chapitre !

Pour mes autres gentils lecteurs et reviewers, je vous aime trop fort ! Et arrêtez de dire "merci" à chaque fin de review, c'est à moi de vous remercier, mdrrr

P.S: Je suis encore désolé pour ce pauvre chapitre, mais ça fait la troisième fois que je le réécris et je n'arrive pas du tout à retranscrire ce que j'avais imaginé ici, je vous promet qu'un énorme pavé servira de chapitre 7 !

P.P.S: Oui, je ferme ma gueule.


	7. Chapter 7 - Malchik gay

Hermione se leva en sursaut et regarda rapidement son réveil qui affichait six heure et demie. Le post-it collé sur le cadran qui affichait l'heure lui rappela qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial puisqu'elle allait réaliser quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eut le cran d'effectuer, quelque chose qui l'excitait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Et cette chose elle allait l'accomplir pour l'anniversaire de Pansy, ce jour-même.

Se résignant à tenter de se rendormir, elle prit ses vêtements sortit la veille et soigneusement déposés sur une chaise et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se préparant. Puis, elle prit ses affaires et descendit dans la salle commune, déserte à cette heure matinale de la semaine, et s'installa à un bureau, relisant une dernière fois son parchemin de métamorphose, s'assurant qu'il était absolument parfait.

Ses pensées dévièrent cependant contre son gré vers le divorce de ses parents, ce qui impliquait un passage devant le juge et elle ne voulait prendre parti, elle ne pouvait admettre que ses parents n'étaient plus ensembles, que jamais plu elle ne partagerait de repas avec eux deux. Tout cela impliquait un trop gros changement pour la jeune femme qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Comment était-ce possible ? Certes, ils se disputaient parfois, comme tout couples normaux parfois en désaccord. Ne s'aimaient-ils plus ? Non, c'est tout simplement impossible et inimaginable.

\- Hermione, déjà réveillée ? L'interrogea la voix ensommeillée d'Harry.

\- Et toi alors ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois réveillé aussi tôt !

\- J'ai mal dormit... Se justifia le brun en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à son tours, enfouissant sa tête au creux de ses bras.

La vision qu'il avait eut en divination ne cessait de le tourmenter, de l'effrayer. Le sec, froid et sadique « endoloris » prononcé par Voldemort (car oui, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la personne)le terrorisait. N'aurait-il donc jamais un instant de répit ? Non, pas d'après ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué la veille sur les horcruxes. Il allait devoir tous les détruire, un par un, pour enfin se débarrasser du serpent vicieux. Récapitulons, combien en restait-il déjà ? Il y avait eut le journal, détruit. Puis, la bague, détruite. Il en restait cinq. Fastoche. Aucunes idées de l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver, aucunes idées de ce qu'ils pourraient être, aucunes idées de comment les détruire.. Aussi simple que d'habitude quoi.

Harry préféra pour l'instant faire abstraction de ces horcruxes, Voldemort lui pourrissait déjà bien assez la vie comme ça... Vivement qu'il crève tiens... Vivre une vie normale. Pouvoir sortir en se sentant en sécurité, ne plus porter sur ses épaules le poids de trop nombreuses morts, vivre. Sortirait-il vivant de cette guerre ? Vaincrait-il seulement un jour la peste personnifié ?

Il ferma les yeux et obstrua ces trop lourdes pensées de son esprit, et préféra tourner son esprit vers Draco. Ouais, bah il y avait que ça à faire.

Oh oh oh, pauvre petit enfant innocent que ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait cette journée. (On va s'éclater les enfants.)

Lorsque l'horloge de la salle commune des Gryffondors sonna huit heures, Harry et Hermione se décidèrent à aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, ne prenant même plus la peine d'attendre Ron qui, de toute manière, préférait le prendre avec Lavande Brown.

D'une lassitude ordinaire, les deux Gryffondors se rendirent dans la grande salle, d'où s'élevait un brouhaha, démontrant que la salle se remplissait peu à peu d'étudiants.

Comme à leur habitude, Harry et Hermione s'installèrent aux côtés de Dean et Seamus qui débattaient une fois de plus sur le Quidditch.

\- Harry, as-tu rédigé ton parchemin de sortilège ? Interrogea soudainement Hermione.

\- Oui... Répondit-il en soupirant, exaspéré de l'attitude de sa meilleure amie dont la principale préoccupation était les cours … Enfin, après Pansy, bien sûr.

Le brun se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et ne remarqua pas l'imperceptible mouvement de baguette qu'effectua son professeur favoris, Severus Snape.

Aussi, il vida son verre d'une traîte sans décerner un goût quelconque que celui de citrouille.

\- Mais je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas fait la veille ? Reprit sa meilleure amie, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Répondit mécaniquement Harry, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Je t'ai piqué ton parchemin.

Oups.

Avait-il réellement répondu ça ? Ces paroles étaient-elles les siennes ? Avaient-elles franchies le seuil de ses lèvres ?

Étant donné le regard _inqualifiablement_ noir que lui lança Hermione, il en déduisait que oui, il s'était fait griller.

Comment commencer une journée merdique avec Harry Potter : Partie 1 : le petit déjeuner.

Face au regard terriblement noir de sa meilleure amie, il ne préféra rien ajouter de plus, de peur d'aggraver la situation.

En revanche, Rogue qui se tenait impeccablement droit observait la scène, un rictus sur les lèvres. Et grâce à Merlin, les sixième années de Gryffondors et de Serpentards étaient sa première classe ce matin-ci.

Ven-gean-ce.

Son rictus s'étira et il se retint de lâcher un ricanement. Ce qui attendait ce sale morveux allait être délicieusement sadique. Pire que tout ce qu'il avait put lui infliger depuis sa première année, plus acide que ses paroles, plus froide que son regard et plus jubilante que toutes les heures de colles qu'il avait put lui infliger.

Snape se leva de son siège et sortit de la grande salle, traversant les dédales de couloirs froids aux dalles lézardés pour se retrouver dans ses sombres cachots d'où s'échappait la lumière verte émise par le soleil filtré par le lac ainsi qu'une forte odeur d'humidité et pénétra dans ses cachots. D'un habile coup de poignet, toutes les tables se garnirent des différents ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation que ses élèves devraient effectués.

C'est avec impatience et une mesquine joie non masquée qu'il accueillit ses élèves, la plupart étant surpris en raison de l'inhabituelle humeur de leur professeur. Ce dernier leur ordonna machinalement de s'installer dans le silence le plus complet et lorsque tout bruits de chaises raclant le sol, de fournitures déposés sur le bureau ou de froissements de robes fut éliminé, il demanda d'une voix acide :

\- Où est Mr. Potter ?

Par Merlin, ce morveux arrivait toujours à s'échapper des pires situations dans lesquelles il était (contre son gré) fourré. Severus pria mentalement Salazar tout puissant pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple retard...

Et il entendit ses paroles, Merlin merci.

\- Potter, vous vous croyez dans un club de vacance ? Claqua sa voix cassante et dénuée de la joie qui l'avait pourtant si bien emporté ce jour-ci.

\- Avec vous comme moniteur, ça m'étonnerait. Répliqua Harry d'une voix neutre. Ses yeux s'élargirent cependant en remarquant l'ampleur de ses paroles qui lui coûteraient au moins...

\- 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Et merde...

Comment se faisait-il que la première de ses pensées lorsqu'on lui posait une question était celle qui sortait de sa bouche ?

\- Monsieur Potter, qu'elle était la raison de votre retard ? Reprit Snape, se délectant de l'impuissance du fils de son pire ennemi face au filtre qu'il avait lui-même concocté. Qui n'en aurait pas profité de la sorte ?

\- J'étais retourné dans mon dortoir.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Aller chercher mon devoir de métamorphose.

Harry répondait mécaniquement, ayant tout juste le temps de se rendre comte qu'il disait strictement toute la vérité, sans même songer à empêcher ses pensées de devenir paroles.

Le reste des élèves, quant à eux, demeuraient muets de surprises en voyant l'échange verbale et (très) direct du professeur envers son élève. En effet, ce dernier venait de répondre docilement au lieu d'un jolie et habituel: "ça ne vous regarde pas" !

Hermione regardait d'un œil inquiet son meilleur ami, cherchant elle aussi une explication à la situation. Car malgré la haine non contenue qu'il ressentait envers Rogue, jamais il ne se serait aventuré de révéler le tréfonds de ses pensées d'une telle façon, aux risques de la chute considérable de points de leur maison... Non, il y avait quelque chose de très louche aujourd'hui. Et Hermione s'était bien décidé à deviner quoi, par Gryffondor !

\- Potter, regagnez votre place, et tachez de vous faire discret aujourd'hui si vous ne voulez pas aggraver la situation de votre maison.

\- Bien, monsieur. Répondit piteusement le concerné, faisant cette fois-ci profil bas.

Le professeur se détourna de son élève en faisant voler son ample robe de sorcier noir d'un mouvement élégant et expliqua la suite de son cours.

Depuis cette année-ci, il ne faisait que très peu de théorie et passait directement à la pratique, préparant ses élèves pour leur ASPIC.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?! L'interpella Hermione qui s'interrogeait sur la soudaine franchise de son meilleur ami.

\- J'en sais rien, dès qu'on me pose une question je dois dire la vérité !

\- Pardon ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Un sortilège ou une potion, sûrement. Répondit-il, agissant toujours sous l'effet de la potion de son professeur.

\- Mais qui aurait put te faire ça ?

\- Rogue. Répondit Harry, tout d'abord accablé par la réponse qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé et qui s'était « échappée » de sa bouche puis ensuite songeur par ce qu'il venait de dire, soit, ce qui avait été la première pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Après tout, il lui avait pourrit son cours comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, la dernière fois... Il s'agissait peut-être là d'une vengeance … ?

Il secoua la tête, non cela ne pouvait décemment pas être possible, Rogue aurait enfreint une bonne partie du règlement, ce qu'il ne pouvait sûrement pas se permettre en tant que professeur de Poudlard.

Quoique...

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça... ? L'interrogea Hermione, qui comme le voulait sa nature, souhaitait connaître la raison.

\- Parce que j'ai faillit le faire jouir la semaine dernière. Répondit Harry.

Par les couilles de Voldemort, cette journée allait être la pire de toute.

\- Tu... Tu as quoi ?! Harry, Draco ça pouvait aller mais maintenant Rogue... Après ça sera Voldemort ? Tu veux tous te les faire ou quoi ?!

\- Ah ça non, plutôt me faire Naguini. Répondit Harry.

Oui, la plus horrible de toute.

Quiconque ait lancé ce sortilège rôtisse en enfer pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Hermione, Rogue avait un _vibrator_, j'ai simplement voulu le faire enrager... Jamais j'aurai put... Commença le brun en retenant un haut le cœur.

La châtaine soupira et se ressaisit, ayant imaginé les plus horribles images que son subconscient ait put lui façonner.

L'heure se déroula sans encombre particulière, Harry s'étant résolu à faire sa potion à la perfection, désirant à tout prix éviter un contact vocal avec son professeur.

Mais ce dernier semblait laisser la magie de la vengeance s'opérer toute seule...

Car en effet, alors qu'Harry n'aurait jamais put penser qu'il puisse survenir quelque chose de pire à la situation qu'il endurait, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

C'était sans compter sur le cours de divination et du professeur Trelawnay …

\- Harry, mon garçon, que voyez-vous aujourd'hui ? L'avait interrogée la folle qui avait été subjugué par sa dernière prestation, penchée sur sa boule de cristal.

\- Rien d'autre que vos yeux globuleux. Avait répondu Harry.

Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues et Ron, Dean ainsi que Seamus contenaient tant bien que de mal un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Harry quant à lui n'en menait pas large et s'était emballé dans des excuses, mêlant fatigue à un manque nutritif... Tout cela étant aussi pitoyable que Dumbledore avec ses sorbets aux citrons.

Et c'est pour cause d'une pitoyabilité telle, Trelawnay le crut.

\- Bon, reprenons alors... La semaine dernière votre esprit s'était laisser guider par le spiritualisme et s'était encrée dans une vision... Mon garçon, qu'aviez-vous vu ?

\- J'ai entendu Voldemort. Répondit Harry.

Les conversations se turent une nouvelle fois et certains grimacèrent à l'entente de ce nom qui effrayait toujours autant.

Le brun quant à lui souffla d'agacement. Bordel, le sort s'acharnait sur lui ou quoi ?

\- Professeur, je ne me sens pas bien, pourrais-je me rendre à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il, faisant prétexte afin d'échapper à d'autres questions qui entraîneraient d'autres réponses franches.

Il allait devoir se cloîtrer au lit, s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande ou quelque part et ne plus avoir de contact avec qui que ce soit !

Merlin, s'il advenait à se savoir qu'Harry Potter était soumis à du véritasérum ou un truc dans le genre, s'en était fini de sa vie.

Il serait claire et net que tout le monde s'en donnerait à cœur joie pour l'interroger sur chaque chapitre de sa vie... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en imaginant Rita Skeeter débouler à Poudlard pour une séance d'interview. Là, sa réputation en serait finie.

\- Oui, bien sûr... Allez-y … Répondit vaguement Trelawnay qui s'était écarté du survivant, n'osant à présent plus lever les yeux vers lui de peur d'entrer elle aussi en contact avec Vol... Vous-savez-qui.

Sans en attendre plus, Harry se saisit de ses affaires et après un regard entendu vers Ron, il sortit de la salle et se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. De ce fait, il allait en profiter pour demander conseil à Madame Pomfresh qui saurait sûrement reconnaître ce qui le … possédait ? Il ne savait même pas comment dire ce qui s'éprenait de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'était la peur qui croissait en lui chaque fois qu'il croisait un autre élève.

Harry passa les portes qu'il avait si souvent poussé et se rendit directement devant le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

\- Tient, bonjour Potter ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Pomona, les yeux rivés sur des fioles qu'elle s'entêtait à remplir.

\- Bonjour Madame... Euh... Eh bien voilà, en fait depuis ce matin, dès qu'on me pose une question, sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je réponds franchement. Je veux dire, c'est comme si je ne contrôlait même plus mes réponses !

L'infirmière leva son regard noisette vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

\- Avez-vous but une potion ou été soumis à un sortilège ? L'interrogea-t-elle en délaissant ses précieuses fioles.

\- Non, pas que je sache...

\- Depuis quand exactement cela opère-t-il sur vous ?

\- Depuis ce matin...

\- Oui mais quand ? Quand est-ce que vous avez remarqué ce changement ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Dans la grande salle, je prenais mon petit déjeuner avec Hermione. Répondit-il.

La sorcière n'émit qu'un « Hmm.. » songeur et sortit sa baguette.

\- Je vais appliquer sur vous plusieurs sorts afin de déceler ce qui se trame en vous Potter. Je vous demanderais pendant ce temps là de n'esquisser le moindre gestes.

\- Bien.

Et pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, faisant plusieurs gestes avec sa baguette, fronçant chaque fois les sourcils n'arrivant visiblement pas à repérer ce qui s'était une fois de plus épris de Harry Potter, le brun réfléchissait à un divers moyen d'échapper aux questions de ses amis.

Peut-être devait-il vraiment transplaner en Suède, comme il l'avait souhaité la dernière fois. Il recommencerait une nouvelle vie... Et puis, les Suédois étaient plutôt mignons...

\- Potter, je ne vois décemment pas ce qui aurait put vous mettre dans un tel état... Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux dans ce cas vous administrez aucuns traitements susceptible d'éliminer ça... Repassez me voir demain, j'ai bien peur que vous auriez à subir cela durant le reste de la journée.

Pomfresh avait annoncé ça d'une voix pressée, et Harry fut désormais sûr qu'en vérité, elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander plus amples explications, il fut coupé par l'infirmière qui lui ordonna de retourner en cours. Décidément, c'était une manie dans cette école de se faire rembarer vite fait afin d'éviter toutes questions ! Dumbledore déteint sur tout le monde ou quoi ?!

Harry sortit donc docilement de l'infirmerie, délaissant Pompom à ses occupations. Le brun traversa les dédales de couloirs, passa à travers la court et se rendit dans les serres, en cours de botanique, là où il devait avoir cours en compagnie des... oh, des Serpentards.

\- Ah, Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je savoir où vous vous trouviez ? Demanda le professeur Chourave, le visage maculé de terre.

\- A l'infirmerie. Répondit docilement le brun en cherchant des yeux ses amis.

\- Très bien. Je vérifiera ceci à la fin du cours. Mettez-vous avec un de vos camarades, vous travaillerez en binôme aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-elle.

Le brun hocha la tête et se faufila à travers les tables couvertes de terres. Malheureusement, Hermione s'était placée avec... Ô surprise, Pansy Parkinson. Harry sourit et se tourna tout naturellement vers ses camarades Gryffondors. Malheureusement, tous s'étaient déjà trouvés quelqu'un.

\- Potter, te placer avec un Serpentard t'effrayerait-il ? Ronronna derrière lui la voix de Draco Malfoy.

\- Pas avec un Serpentard, mais avec toi, oui, cela m'effraie. Répondit machinalement, et toujours sous l'emprise du véritasérum 2.0, notre cher et tendre Harry Potter.

Harry se retourna vers le blond qui … Souriait. Ouais. Il affichait un sourire en coin, mutin, ses yeux argentés dévorant et léchant la silhouette aguichante du survivant. Les joues rougies à cause d'un tel regard inquisiteur, il se posta à côté de son « pire ennemi », sous les sourires amusés d'Hermione et de Pansy.

\- Tu me vexes en disant cela... Reprit Draco d'un ton qui se voulait boudeur, mais non crédible en raison de son regard.

\- Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de ce que tu penses... Murmura le brun en affichant lui aussi un sourire en coin.

Le blond, amusé par le fait qu'Harry entre dans son jeux, se pencha vers son oreille et lui souffla :

\- Pour quelles raisons alors ?

\- Un frisson parcourut la totalité du corps d'Harry.

\- Parce que tu me fais de l'effet... Souffla en retour Harry, qui avait oublié l'emprise du mystérieux sort, agissant donc mécaniquement, sans contrôle.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, maudissant Snape et toutes ces maudites potions -car oui, il était persuadé qu'il était le responsable.

Concernant le blond, il s'était raidit à l'entente de ces mots, lâchés si innocemment qui pourtant l'avaient frappés en plein cœur.

\- Harry... Je ne te pensais pas si franc... ?

\- C'est parce que je suis sous l'emprise d'une potion ou d'un sort.

Oh-mon-dieu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis sous l'emprise d'une potion ou d'un sort. Répondit malgré lui Harry.

\- Et quelles en sont les conséquences ? Demanda un Draco qui se sentait tout à coup excité de la révélation du brun.

\- Je réponds à toutes les questions. Oh non Draco, arrête de me poser des questions, je t'en supplie ! Gémis le brun en laissant lourdement tomber sa tête sur ses bras.

Draco afficha un rictus effroyable, terrifiant, sadique.

Qui ne disait rien, mais alors rien qui vaille à Harry.

\- Vraiment tout ? Reprit Draco en se délectant de la mine décomposée -et ô combien adorable- d'Harry.

\- Oui. Répondit la voix étouffée d'Harry.

Quelle occasion en or. Draco jubilait intérieurement. Il allait enfin pouvoir poser toutes les questions qu'il désirait. Mais le plus important serait de savoir s'il avait une chance avec le survivant, s'il pourrait un jour s'aventurer à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, à le serrer dans ses bras, à enfouir sa tête dans son cou et se délecter de sa délicate odeur.

\- Harry … Mon cher Harry... Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? Commença doucement le blond.

\- Oui. Répondit le concerné en fermant les yeux. Malfoy, je te déteste. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Harry... Quelle est ton orientation sexuelle ?

\- Je suis gay.

Oh non. Oh non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir dit, pas devant lui. Quelle serait sa prochaine question ? « De qui es-tu amoureux ? » Malfoy, ferme ta gueule, par Merlin ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il échappe à cette situation, qu'il s'en aille.

\- Professeur ! S'écria soudainement Harry en levant la main, interrompant l'explication de Chourave sur les propriétés magiques de la gueule de loup.

Cette dernière, quelque peu irritée d'être interrompue de la sorte demande sèchement :

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Potter ?

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien... Est-ce que je pourrai retourner à l'infirmerie ? S'il vous plaît... Je demanderais à Hermione de me résumer le cours de cette journée, tout en le rattrapant, bien sûr...

\- Bon... Eh bien... Oui, allez-y... L'autorisa Chourave, décontenancée. Ce gamin était décidément bizarre. Mais je veux que quelqu'un vous accompagne ! Ajouta-t-elle, quoi que suspecte concernant le soudain mal-être de son élève.

Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et c'est à ce moment là que Draco Malfoy profita une nouvelle fois de la situation.

\- Madame, étant donné que je suis dans le groupe d'Harry, je pourrai l'accompagner ?

La classe entière se tourna vers eux dans une synchronisation aussi parfaite que comique.

\- Euh … Oui... Dans ce cas, allez-y... Répondit-elle, tout aussi surprise que ses élèves.

Harry quant à lui maudit Merlin, Gryffondor, Barbapapa et Scoobi-doo. Bordel de merde. Jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait une putain de chance de merde ?

Adressant un dernier regard de chien battu à sa meilleure amie, qui lui rendit un sourire en coin (la connasse) et sortit de la salle tranquillement.

Mais une fois que Malfoy eut refermé la porte, il se barra en courant. Ouaip. Comme un lâche. Désolé papa et maman d'avoir déshonoré les Gryffondors mais... Cas d'extrême urgence.

\- Hey, Harry ! S'écria Draco en le voyant s'éloigner.

Ah non, non et non ! Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer alors qu'il avait une occasion en or de pouvoir savoir si oui ou non il pourrait se permettre de l'embrasser.

Et dans un dernier hélant de désespoir, Draco Malfoy se mit à courir, à la poursuite de son Dom Juan.

Une folle course-poursuite s'engagea entre les princes de Gryffondor et de Serpentards qui se termina finalement dans les toilettes désertes des filles, l'antre de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry avait naïvement pensé pouvoir s'y cacher, mais c'était sans compter sur l'insupportable Peeves qui passait par là.

Draco déboucha finalement vers deux directions, l'une sur sa gauche et l'autre sur sa droite.

Face à lui, se trouvait la porte des toilettes des filles.

\- Roh, bon sang ! Maugréa Draco.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Peeves travers la porte des toilettes, chantonnant :

\- Harry Potter se trouve dans les toilettes...

Et derrière la porte on entendit d'une voix étouffée et un brin rageuse :

Oh le con.

Draco sourit sadiquement et pénétra dans la pièce. Il passa devant les portes des cabines, donnant un coup dans chaque. Arrivé devant la dernière, il frappa trois petits coups secs de son point.

\- Harry... Chantonna-t-il d'une voix où l'on décernait parfaitement l'amusement.

Ce dernier gémit de désespoir et on entendit le loquet de la porte s'enlever, puis s'ouvrir brutalement. Harry sortit et fixa ses prunelles émeraudes dans celles grises de Draco, où l'on lisait... De la détermination ? Qui fit frémir le blond.

\- Harry... De qui es-tu amoureux ?

\- De toi.

**Je devais m'arrêter ici. Mais étant donné que le chapitre précédent était pourrit... **

Leurs yeux demeurèrent plongés dans ceux de l'autre jusqu'à ce que doucement, avec prudence et tendresse, Draco s'approcha d'Harry, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un doux contact, tendre et en même temps passionné. Harry porta sa main sur la nuque du blond et appuya sur celle-ci, déclenchant une vague de désir de contact pour les deux. Ce qui avait été un baiser tendre et doux devenait progressivement sauvage et possessif. La main de Draco caressait les hanches de celui qu'il désirait depuis déjà tant de temps. Timidement, la langue du brun vint caresser les lèvres de celles du blond, quémandant l'accès complet à sa bouche. Initiative qui surpris agréablement Draco qui entre-ouvrit immédiatement les lèvres, laissant leurs deux langues se rencontrer et se lancer une lutte sans merci, un ballet endiablé, une chorégraphie sauvagement improvisée mais tout aussi délicieuse. D'une main possessive, Draco plaqua Harry contre lui, faisant gémir le gryffondor contre ses lèvres, provoquant un électrochoc dans tout le corps du Serpentard. Mais à contre-coeur, ils durent se détacher, ouvrant leurs yeux qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir fermés.

\- Harry... Je t'aime aussi. Souffla-t-il pour la première fois, se moquant de l'éventuel ridicule qui le couvrait, se préoccupant uniquement de la réaction de son brun, de l'homme qu'il aimait, et au diable les convenances et les manières Malfoyennes.

Et pour conclure cet instant de tendresse au milieu des toilettes des filles et sous le regard attendrit de Mimi Geignarde qui les observait, accoudée à un lavabot, sa tête reposant sur sa main, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, se délectant du goût de l'autre, de l'odeur de l'autre, de l'instant passé avec l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoO En rouge et noir OoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard et le froid s'immisçait à travers l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait les épaules de Severus Snape, assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Son visage, d'ordinaire froid et austère, était détendu, ses traits marqués par une mélancolie et une tristesse sans fin.

De ses doigts longs et graciles, il tenait un parchemin jaunit par les années, dont le sceau rouge représentant un « B » gracieux avait été décacheté.

Cela aurait fait quatre ans qu'ils se seraient remis ensemble. Mais le destin lâche et cruel en avait décidé autrement. Il lui avait ôté par une nuit sans lune son âme sœur, son unique raison de vivre, sa moitié. La vie était d'une cruauté sans limite, jouant sur le malheur des plus démunis. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus se blottir contre lui, sentir son corps tendu de désir sous le sien, poser sa bouche sur la sienne une dernière fois.

Depuis sa mort, Severus avait sombré dans un puis de douleur et de désespoir sans fin, sans fond. Il tombait dans ces abîmes noires et cruelles, sachant éperdument que jamais il n'en ressortirait, qu'il y avait un point de non-retour.

Une larme insolente dévala la joue pâle du professeur qui n'y prêta attention.

Plus rien n'importait pour lui, pas même sa maigre victoire ce jour-ci sur son cancre favoris.

Il voulait mourir, il voulait lui aussi passer l'arche, à travers le voile, cette même arche qui lui avait ôté son âme sœur.

* * *

Alors alors ?

Vous plait-il ?

Sachez que je réponds volontiers à toutes vos reviews qui, je l'avoue, me manque !

Pour le coup, je penses avoir compensé par rapport au précédent chapitre... Celui-ci faisant 4792 mots tandis que les autres seulement 1361...

Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit à poster mais sachez que cette année je passe mon bac de français (de sciences aussi, mais ça c'est pas important) et que par conséquent je n'ai que très peu de temps pour poster ! La semaine je n'ai plus une minute à moi... Je m'arrangerai pour être plus régulier mais je ne garantis rien...

P.S: vous vous en fouterez sûrement mais vous connaissez Jeanne Mas, la chanteuse de "En Rouge et noir", "Toute Première fois", "Johnny, Johnny" etc... Et bah elle m'a répondu sur twitter. Et ouais. (Oui, je suis un inconditionnel de cette chanteuse)

Bref, je vous aime fort fort fort !


	8. Chapter 8 - A simple emotion

Harry et Draco s'étaient ensuite séparés. Puis, ils s'étaient rembrassés. Puis de nouveau séparé. Un cercle vicieux et étourdissant pour les deux jeunes hommes qui ne désiraient plus se quitter à présent, demeurer dans les bras de l'autre, consumés par la chaleur de l'autre, submergés par leur contact qui progressivement devenait plus bestial.

Plus rien ne comptait à présent, hormis l'autre. Ils avaient totalement oubliés où ils se trouvaient, où ils devaient se trouver, si on les cherchait, la ronde des Préfets, de Rusard, de Mimi Geignarde et de ses incessants soupirs attendris, du bruit abrutissant et répétitif d'une goutte tombant dans l'évier. Non, juste être avec l'autre, c'est tout.

\- On devrait peut-être... Commença Harry avant d'être coupé par Draco qui s'était aventuré à parsemer son cou de baisers.

Le tortueux plaisir que lui prodiguait ces simples petits baisers firent lâcher Harry qui poussa un gémissement étouffé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi vulnérable, aussi misérablement soumis pour quelques suçons, quelques caresses. Ni avec Cho, ni avec Ginny il n'avait ressenti ce genre de choses, ces papillons qui grouillent dans son ventre, cette délicate et délicieuse chaleur qui prenait possession de son corps, ces électrochocs qui fusaient en lui chaque fois que la bouche du blond touchait sa peau.

\- Draco... Arrête... Le supplia presque le brun, en remarquant honteusement l'érection qui se profilait...

\- Pourquoi ? Grogna le blond entre deux baisers. Tu le veux autant que moi... Souffla-t-il contre les lèvres d'Harry, un sourire affiché sur les siennes.

Ces dernières paroles furent scellés par un nouveau baiser qui fut cette fois-ci plus calme, tendre, et moins maladroit que le premier. Puis, de nouveau, ils se séparèrent.

Harry fixa Draco quelques instants, se demandant de quelle manière devait-il interpréter ce baiser … Signifiait-il qu'ils étaient bel et bien ensembles ? En couple, comme un vrai couple ? Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres mais la lui poser directement lui semblait être trop... Ridicule, stupide. Et puis, il supposait qu'en effet, ils étaient bel et bien en couple, mais une autre question venait alors se joindre à la première : l'officialiseraient-ils ?

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda le blond en scrutant attentivement les réactions du brun, pouvant lire en son âme quand dans un livre ouvert.

\- A notre couple. Répondit Harry qui avait totalement oublié ce qui opérait sur lui.

Un sourire triomphant prit place sur les lèvres de Draco en entendant ces mots : « à notre couple » sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement en voyant l'expression tourmentée de son petit ami -si désormais il pouvait se permettre de le considérer comme tel- concernant leur nouvelle relation.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux, surprenant une fois de plus le brun.

\- Je... Tu sais... Enfin, je ne suis pas encore prêt à assumer... Avoua Harry en baissant honteusement la tête.

D'une main lentement tendre, Draco releva la tête du survivant et caressa du dos de sa main sa joue :

\- Tu sais, rien ne presse... Le réconforta-t-il à l'aide d'un nouveau sourire.

Êtes-vous surprit de la délicatesse et la tendresse dont fait preuve Draco ? Eh bien le voici sous son vrai jour, face à son âme sœur, son amant, son amoureux, son petit copain. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi attentionné auprès de ses précédentes conquêtes mais aucunes n'avaient eut tellement d'importance pour le blond, jusqu'à Harry, bien sûr. L'euphorie était-elle qu'il ne se souvenait même plus des principes qu'il devait en son nom, il s'en contre-foutait royalement, plus rien n'importait dès lors.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

D'un pas feutré, Pansy Parkinson se rendait comme chaque soir à la tour d'astronomie, une boule formée au creux de son ventre. Une sensation s'apparentant à de l'anxiété prenait possession de son corps chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Hermione. Une part de son être souhaitait avouer tout ce dont elle éprouvait, tous ses sentiments. Ce qui au départ était une simple et banale attirance physique s'était progressivement formée en un amour permanent. Mais une autre part ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, de peur d'être rejetée et d'avoir fondé tout cet amour sur … Rien.

Chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Lorsqu'elle était attirée par une femme, elle croyait voir cette femme la regarder, faire plus attention à elle plus que personne, et ainsi être accroché à de faux espoirs (Nda : Cela n'arrive-t-il qu'à moi ..?).

La brunette soupira et chassa ces pensée de sa tête.

Son esprit se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis leur dernier cours, celui où il avait « accompagné Harry à l'infirmerie »... Elle sourit en imaginant ce qui aurait put empêcher les deux jeunes hommes de se montrer...

Elle appuya sur la poignée de la porte donnant sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait jusqu'au sommet de la tour et grimpa rapidement les innombrables marches pour déboucher sur le plateau surplombant le reste du parc.

Et Hermione était là, adossée au muret, son visage faiblement éclairé par le _Lumos_ de sa baguette, ses cheveux flottants dans le vent, et sa grâce innée.

\- Bonsoir... Souffla la Gryffondor, provoquant un nuage de buée dût au froid.

\- Et joyeux anniversaire... Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Merci. Répondit la Serpentarde.

Un inconfortable silence prit place entre les deux jeunes femmes, l'une ne sachant pas faire le premier pas, la deuxième cherchant quelque chose à dire.

\- Roh et puis merde. Lâcha finalement Hermione.

Pansy releva alors instantanément la tête et sans avoir un seul instant de répit pour être surprise, les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, rapide, maladroit et hésitant. Mais tellement savoureux, délicieux et plus que tout, désiré. Les mains de la brune s'aventurèrent sur les hanches de la châtaine, les caressant lentement et avec sensualité, déclenchant des spasmes de désirs chez la Gryffondor.

\- Draco, arrête de me poser des questions ! S'énerva Harry, face à un Draco euphorique qui profitait vraisemblablement de l'impuissance du Gryffondor face à la potion dont il avait été victime.

\- Tutut, je n'ai pas encore terminé... Quel est l'étudiant que tu désires le plus, après moi bien sûr. Reprit le blond.

Harry vira soudainement au rouge et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains.

\- J'attends... Sursurra Draco en se délectant de l'embarras flagrant de son meilleur ennemi.

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête pour démontrer que jamais il ne répondrait à sa réponse.

\- Mon pauvre Harry, c'était simplement par pure curiosité, je n'irai pas me jeter sur la personne en question. S'exaspéra Draco.

\- Dean Thomas.

\- Quoi « Dean Thomas » ?

\- Bah, c'est lui...

\- De quoi lui ?

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Le blond sembla soudainement comprendre, son visage devenant subitement rouge de colère.

\- Attends, celui qui est dans ton dortoir ?! Le métisse ?! Ce sale sang-de-bourbe va me le payer ! Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà fait des choses ensembles ! Vous êtes sortit ensemble, c'est ça hein ? Combien de temps ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? Vous continuez de vous fréquenter ? MAIS ARRETE DE RIGOLER ET REPONDS MOI !

\- Mais Draco, il ne s'est jamais rien passé, c'est juste un très bon ami, c'est tout !

_\- Un très bon ami_ ? Comment ça, _un très bon ami_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'il se glisse en douce dans ton lit pour prendre du bon temps ? Je vais lui crever les yeux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré de la jalousie de son petit copain. Il était vrai qu'il s'était montré beaucoup plus gentil, aimant, aimable et tendre mais il était toujours le sale gamin pourrit-gâté, hautain, jaloux et chiant.

Draco, étant préfet-en-chef, avait le privilège de posséder sa propre chambre, non loin de la salle commune des Serpentards, mais lui permettant de conserver un endroit intime et personnel. Une salle de bain était également jumelée à sa chambre et Draco s'était armé de sa baguette magique pour la rendre aussi luxueuse qu'elle devait l'être pour un sang-pur comme lui.

Mais plutôt que de demeurer ce soir dans le même lit, car bien évidemment il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, Harry quitta Draco après un énième baiser et prit la direction de sa salle commune, usant de la carte des maraudeurs pour éviter les quelques préfets qui menaient le ronde ainsi que Rusard, Miss Teigne et le professeur Rogue qui pourrait une fois de plus jouer la fouine.

Étant obligé d'effectuer un détour en raison de l'apparition de Miss Teigne, Harry prit la direction de la tour d'Astronomie, étonné d'y voir les points noirs d'Hermione et Pansy devant la porte. A l'angle du couloir, le brun jeta un œil vicieux et indiscret et manqua de s'étrangler en apercevant sa meilleure amie pendue au cou de la Serpentarde, lui offrant le délice exquis d'un tendre et passionné baiser. Pansy finit finalement par se détacher, visiblement à contre cœur et échangea rapidement quelques mots avec Hermione, puis finit par s'en aller.

Après avoir attendu que Pansy ait complètement disparue, Harry sortit de l'ombre et rattrapa Hermione qui avait commencé à s'éloigner pour regagner sa chambre de préfète.

\- Hermione Jeanne Granger … Souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama-t-elle, une voix oscillant entre la surprise et la gêne.

\- Je passais par là, et j'ai vue que tu étais avec Pansy -il agita la carte du maraudeur qu'il tenait toujours- donc je voulais venir vous voir, mais...

Le brun termina sa phrase sur un regard narquois, amplifiant la rougeur des joues d'Hermione.

\- Donc... Tu … Enfin, tu l'as vu m'embrasser... Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Non, je _vous_ ai vu _vous_ embrasser... Corrigea-t-il sur la même narquoiserie, insistant particulièrement sur le « vous » qui signifiait clairement qu'Hermione n'était pas une victime et qu'elle avait tout autant souhaité ce baiser que Pansy.

Les deux Gryffondors regagnèrent leur salle commune, non sans continuant cette discussion, Harry demandant avec obstination les détails de cette fameuse soirée, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non elles étaient en couple. Hermione, tout aussi gênée qu'agacée, préféra aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre de préfète, s'enfuyant en courant sous les réclamations obstinées de son meilleur ami.

Elle referma d'un claquement sec et bruyant sa porte et la verrouilla magiquement, désirant être tranquille, après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un sourire béat s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa aux baisers qu'elle et Pansy avaient échangés. Avoir eut une telle envie de l'embrasser et de ne pas se soucier des conséquences s'était éprise d'elle, et faisant honneur aux couleurs de son blason, elle avait foncée tête baissée, avec courage. Et comme pour Harry Potter, cette réaction impulsive avait portée ses fruits.

Elle sauta sur son lit et s'étendit de tout son long, un sourire béat toujours accroché à sa bouche, n'ayant plus qu'une personne qui occupait son esprit : Pansy Parkinson.

L'aimait-elle ? Elle ne saurait pas répondre. Peut-être, en effet... Mais comment être sûre ? Elle n'était jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse et mettre un mot sur le sentiment puissant qui croissait en elle semblait trop compliqué.

Et puis d'ailleurs,qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait que Pansy l'aimait ? Elles s'étaient embrassées, surprises, rembrassées, gênées, incertaines, embrassées... Mais aucun mots ne s'étaient échappés de leurs lèvres.

Les doutes encombrants ses pensées, elle préféra sortir ses notes d'Histoire de la magie, s'occupant l'esprit, le détournant de ses réflexions concernant Pansy.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Hermione s'échappait de la dure réalité en se plongeant dans ses romans, dans ses cours. Depuis petite, elle le faisait. A l'école, avant de découvrir quelle personne extraordinaire elle était, peu de ses camarades de classes se préoccupaient d'elle. Personne ne la comprenait. Tous la trouvait bizarre, anormale. Chaque jour, passer le portail bleu de son école primaire était un supplice, une épreuve. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, marquant son envie de pleurer. Pourquoi vouloir pleurer ? Elle n'en savait rien. C'était comme ça. Et venait alors l'introspection : Pourquoi personne ne jouait avec elle ? Pourquoi aucun garçon ne lui courait après ? Pourquoi son père était constamment absent le soir ? Arriverait-elle à obtenir une bonne note ? Réussirait-elle à passer à la classe supérieure ? Tant de questions existentielles pour une si jeune fille freinant son désespoir dans la culture l'avait rendue brillante. La solitude était sa meilleure amie. Alors, pour combler ces après-midi ensoleillés où tout autre enfant seraient sortis faire de la corde à sauté, jouer au loup, ou faire du vélo, elle s'installait dans sa cabane qu'elle avait elle-même découverte et arrangée dans l'immense parterre de buissons et lisait, écrivait, apprenait, révisait. Et parfois aussi, elle pleurait. Par nécessité. Jamais elle ne s'autorisait à craquer ailleurs que dans son cocon. Bien qu'à l'adolescence elle ait rencontré Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville et tout ses autres camarades, l'amour ne s'était encore jamais manifesté. Elle avait cru aimer Ron, elle avait cru que Ron l'aimait. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait eut tout faux. Alors comment ne pas douter de sa relation -pour l'instant inexistante- avec Pansy ?

Attablés, nos Gryffondors attendaient comme chaque matin avec impatience une chouette brune déposer à Harry Potter son habituelle lettre enflammée d'amour. Ce dernier, de meilleure humeur que la veille, ne subissait plus les effets d'une étrange potion, l'obligeant à répondre franchement à toutes questions posées à son attention. Soudain, les hululements typiques des oiseaux firent relever la tête de tous les étudiants présents dans la grande salle. Harry ferma les yeux, espérant que son admirateur secret aurait laissé tomber, ne s'obstinant désormais plus à lui envoyer d'autres missives lui déclarant un amour fou. Mais une chouette se posa à côté de l'assiette du Gryffondor, entraînant les fous rires de la plupart des sixièmes années. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles il détacha timidement la lettre de la patte de la chouette brune et la laissa picorer à sa guise dans son assiette.

\- Alors, Ryry, tu ne lis pas ta lettre ? Gloussa puérilement Seamus.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et cacha sa lettre dans les plis de sa robe. Il se leva subitement, attirant une fois de plus l'attention sur lui, amplifiant donc ses rougeurs et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Tout en traversant la salle de part en part, il jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à Draco qui semblait être furieux.

Et un Draco Malfoy furieux était le pire des supplices.

En montant les différents escaliers pour regagner sa salle commune, Harry s'interrogea sur les quelconques raisons qui auraient rendu Draco aussi furieux. Mais ne trouvant pas la réponse, il mit cela sur le compte de sa mauvaise humeur passagère.

A moins que Draco soit jaloux par rapport à cette nouvelle lettre qu'il avait reçu ? Un sourire s'étira lentement sur les lèvres d'Harry en imaginant cette hypothèse tout-à-fait plausible, ce qui n'était pas pour le déplaire, au contraire. Tout en gravissant les quelques dernières marches, il s'interrogeait désormais sur l'éventuelle identité de cet admirateur à qui l'obstination commençait à effrayer quelque peu Harry. Il secoua la tête et pensa qu'il devrait se pencher plus hâtivement sur le sujet avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment plus tard.

N'ayant pas vu Hermione ce matin -chose rare, bien que ce jour-là fut un samedi- il se décida à aller la surprendre dans sa chambre, afin de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il c'était passé la veille avec Draco ainsi que d'en apprendre plus sur la relation qui semblait s'être améliorée entre Pansy et Hermione.

Il frappa timidement à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- Hermione, je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

N'obtenant toujours aucunes réponses, il appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte en bois qui grinça sur ses gongs. Enveloppée de ses couvertures, Hermione semblait plongée dans un sommeil profonds. Le brun sourit en voyant son visage pour une fois si détendu, paisible et abandonné de toutes inquiétudes.

Lentement, Harry se pencha vers et lui secoua lentement l'épaule.

\- Hermy, réveille-toi. Souffla-t-il doucement. Il est presque onze heures.

La Gryffondor se retourna dans son sommeil en émettant un grognement, faisant sourire Harry.

\- Allez... Debout, n'oublie pas que nous avons un devoir de métamorphose à rendre jeudi prochain...

\- Ca fait deux semaines que je l'ai fait... Grogna-t-elle sous sa couverture.

\- Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas commencé celui de potion sur les propriétés de la feuille de saule cogneur...

La châtaine grogna une nouvelle fois mais se décida finalement à se lever. Harry ne put retenir un rire moqueur en voyant son visage encore endormit et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés.

\- Et puis, bien évidemment, tu vas devoir me raconter en détail ce qu'il c'est réellement passé avec Pansy... Ajouta-t-il, un sourire mesquin s'étirant lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Gnagnagna... Harry James Potter, vous auriez dut être admis chez les Serpentards, et non chez les Gryffondors.

\- Je le sais, j'aurai aimé pouvoir profiter à ma guise de Draco Malfoy, partager mes nuits avec lui... Dit-il en prenant un faux ton dramatique.

\- Épargne moi les détails, je t'en supplie. Grogna Hermione en se résignant à se lever.

\- En revanche, j'aimerai bien connaître vos détails... A toi et à Pansy... Répliqua Harry en arborant un ton narquois.

\- Il n'y à rien à savoir. Contra sèchement la brune.

Harry fronça les sourcils, quelque peu indigné.

\- Mais, si toi tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco... Reprit-elle, portant un sourire tout aussi narquois.

\- Voyez-vous ça... Et après c'est moi qu'on insulte de Serpentard ?

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue et campa sur ses positions, étonnant Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

\- Très bien... Souffla Harry. Et le Gryffondor conta toute son aventure, n'omettant aucun point. Hermione sourit lorsque Harry lui avoua qu'ils s'étaient plusieurs fois embrassés passionnément, le faisant rougir. Il précisa que Draco avait semblé en tout point différent, qu'en l'instant il n'avait plus été le gosse de riche arrogant. A la fin de son court récit, Hermione le regardait avec un léger sourire indéchiffrable qui inquiétait Harry. Son manque de réaction l'inquiétait et il ne savait comment interpréter cette expression étrange qui s'était affichée sur son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre, appréhendant la réaction d'Hermione, elle qui avait pourtant été si étonnée et avait commencé à apprécier Draco bien plus qu'elle n'avait voulu l'admettre.

\- Donc... Commença-t-elle, Donc, vous êtes véritablement en couple désormais ?

\- Oui...

Et Hermione lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je suis content pour toi, Harry, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Je ne pardonne pas Draco pour tout ce qu'il m'a, nous a, fait enduré mais il semble réellement avoir changé. Je te recommande quand même d'être prudent...

Harry sembla assez agacé de ces dernières paroles.

\- Harry, n'oublie pas que vous appartenez à deux mondes totalement différents, à deux camps différents. Je ne remets pas en cause ton amour -Elle marqua une pause- mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne t'emportes trop vite dans la nature de tes sentiments.

Ces dernières paroles lui transpercèrent le cœur de part en part. Il était bien plus blessé qu'il ne le laissait paraître et bien qu'il admettait qu'Hermione avait partiellement raison, l'entendre de la bouche de sa plus proche amie lui fendait le cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je m'inquiète pour toi et je désire uniquement ton bonheur. Reprit Hermione d'un ton doux en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Harry choisit de ne rien répondre, ne voulant pas envenimer sa propre irritation.

\- Et pour ce qui est de Pansy et moi, nous n'avons pas tellement parlé en fait... Il s'agit plus d'acte que de paroles... Dit-elle tandis que ses joues se teintaient d'une adorable couleur rose.

Le survivant délaissa alors sa rancoeur et écouta le bref récit d'Hermione qui semblait épargner de nombreux détails …

\- Donc, vous sortez ensemble alors ? Le questionna Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien... Disons que sur ce plan, nous sommes tous les deux dans une situation similaire... Répondit Hermione en lui faisant un petit sourire quelque peu crispé.

Puis, Harry sortit de la chambre de préfète de sa meilleure amie, lui laissant l'intimité nécessaire pour qu'elle se prépare et daigne pointer le bout de son nez hors de sa chambre, de la salle commune ou de la bibliothèque.

\- Hermione, aujourd'hui il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai besoin de certaines choses en particulier, qui ne te regarde pas, précisa-t-il en voyant le regard intrigué de sa meilleure amie. Et je veux absolument que tu sortes un peu. Tu passes tes journées enfermées dans ta bulle à lire, relire, écrire ou réviser, t'as besoin de te détendre!

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, Harry la devança et sursurra d'un ton suave :

\- Et Draco et Pansy nous accompagnent, évidemment.

Hermione ferma instantanément la bouche et se renfrogna en voyant l'air narquois d'Harry.

\- Draco commence déjà à déteindre sur toi. Maugréa-t-elle.

Les deux adolescents descendirent les dernières marches pour retrouver Pansy et Draco, tous deux ayant l'estomac noué.

Ils ne savaient pas tellement comment ils devaient se comporter avec l'autre. Harry avait précisé à Draco qu'il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler son homosexualité, trop de choses se disaient déjà sur lui dans le monde sorcier, il était inutile d'en rajouter. Harry Potter, fils d'une née-moldue, descendant d'un sang pur, d'un frère Peverell un des frères de la légende des reliques de la mort (ça il le sait pas encore, mais nous si, donc, on s'en fout), l'unique survivant de l'_avada kedavra_, qui a détruit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, filleul d'un Black, élevé comme un elfe de maison, dernière personne a avoir manipulé la pierre philosophale, fourchelang, découvreur de la chambre des secrets, de la légende de la cabane hurlante, gagnant du tournoi des trois sorciers, détenteur de la baguette jumelée de Voldemort, connecté à Voldemort par un lien inconnu, nouvellement gay et amoureux de Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, fils du bras droit de celui qui veut l'éliminer.

« J'devrais écrire un bouquin... » Pensa-t-il.

Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle se sentait prête à dévoiler au grand jour sa relation avec la Serpentarde mais elle n'en avait aucunement discuté avec cette dernière, ce qui rendait les choses quelque peu délicates. Car si elle se sentait prête, Pansy pouvait avoir quelque réserve, principalement vis-à-vis de son nom et de sa famille. Bien que l'homosexualité soit très courante dans la communauté sorcière et acceptée, Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il en était dans les familles de sangs-purs. Et puis, de toute manière, qu'elle soit tolérée ou pas, jamais les Parkinson ne seraient consentant à ce que leur unique fille soit avec une née-moldue.

Les pas des Gryffondors résonnèrent sur les dalles des escaliers du château et d'emblée, les Serpentards tournèrent la tête vers eux.

Hermione, qui ne souhaitait pas que l'atmosphère soit tendue et désagréable fit honneur au courage légendaire de Gryffondor et se lança :

\- Bonjour vous deux ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Salut. Répondit Pansy, dotant ses lèvres d'un sourire énigmatique qui troubla quelque peu Hermione.

Les pensées de la Gryffondor s'entremêlaient. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller l'embrasser, sur la joue ou la bouche, ne rien faire, la serrer dans ses bras...

Pansy, qui semblait avoir saisit le malaise qui s'était épris de la jeune femme lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui fit seulement un bisous sur la joue.

\- Je comprends que tu ne sois pas encore à l'aise en publique, je ne t'en veux pas... Chuchota-t-elle au passage.

Harry quant à lui se rapprocha de Draco et après avoir jeté un furtif coup d'œil autour de lui, déposa un rapide et chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, au grand et agréable étonnement de Draco.

Rien n'aurait laissé présagé que tout allait bientôt être détruit.

Trônant majestueusement au centre d'une vaste salle circulaire, il guettait ses deux plus fidèles mangemorts d'un œil torve, contrastant avec le sourire narquois qui déformait encore plus son affreux visage de reptile.

\- Lucius, Abraxas, approchez, mes plus valeureux mangemorts. Susurra-t-il.

Les deux concernés approchèrent d'un pas souple, levant élégamment la tête d'un air hautain. Ils se postèrent à quelques pas du trône et inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect et de soumission à leur « maître ».

\- Malfoy, Parkinson. Vos progénitures sont en âge de me servir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres, une lueur malsaine brillante dans ses fentes rubis.

* * *

Bon... Oui, je sais, ça fait très longtemps.

Mais outre le fait que j'ai mes TPE, des contrôles et très peu de temps libres, je ne retrouve plus l'inspiration avec cette fic...

Jilano-Trafalgar : Ta review m'a faîte super plaisir! :) Je suis vraiment content que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, en éspérant que celui-ci te plaise également !

Lenoska : Merci beaucoup et j'éspère qu'à ton tours tu vas écrire ta fiction, je l'éspère vraiment beaucoup beaucoup ! Préviens-moi lorsque ça sera le cas :p

LadyCocoMalefoy : Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un nom pour le pansy/Hermione... Mais on va l'appeler le Hermsy, ok ? :')) Je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a trop peu d'histoires sur ce couple que j'aime beaucoup... Ta review m'a également beaucoup plu, et sache que oui, je vais essayer de continuer cette fanfiction mais avec moins de conviction et d'envie qu'avant... :/ Mais bon, je vais essayer et j'ai encore plusieurs idées pour que l'histoire soit moins fade qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment :/


	9. Chapter 9 - Je t'aime Mélancolie

Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'il séjournait chez les Weasley. Le 25 décembre était passé -trop rapidement au goût d'Harry qui ne se lassait jamais de l'air chargé d'amour et de mélancolie que transportait cette merveilleuse fête. Accueillit comme à chaque fois comme un membre de la famille, il ne se lassait jamais de cette chaleur humaine que transmettait les Weasley, eux qui bien qu'étant dans des conditions quelques peu précaires était d'une générosité sans barrière et revendiquait un amour sans faille. Comme chaque année, Mme Weasley lui avait offert un pull tricoté par ses soins, avait reçu des jumeaux un carton remplit des nouveautés qu'il présentait à leur boutique et un vif d'or d'entraînement pour les professionnels de la part de Ron. Hermione quant à elle, s'était résignée à lui offrir quelque chose de plus original que les années passées et avait opté pour un polaroid sorcier, cadeau qui n'avait pas manqué de faire impression le soir du réveillon. Par ailleurs, Draco s'était également surpassé. Reposant sur son oreiller, une petite boîte en fer forgée l'attendait patiemment. Un mot avait été joint au magnifique coffret, écrit d'une manière souple et soignée que le survivant reconnu comme étant l'écriture de son amant. Le mot, simple et lapidaire l'avait simplement ravi : « Je t'aime et je regrette de ne pas partager cette période de fête à tes côtés. ». La maladresse de cette missive étant d'autant plus attendrissante. Intrigué et passablement éveillé, il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, croisa ses jambes en tailleur et d'une douce prophylaxie, ouvrit doucement le petit coffret. Reposant sur un coussin de velours crème, un anneau était encré. Simple, Harry pouvait décerner la magie pure qui émanait du joyau. Délicatement, il l'ôta de son coussin et le passa à son doigt. S'attendant à un quelconque événement, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet anneau aurait été ensorcelé s'il n'agissait en rien ? Le charme se déclarerait peut-être à un instant précis ? Délaissant le coffret qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet, Harry prit alors le cadre qui y reposait également. Sur la photo dansait et riait ses parents, semblant alors si insouciant, intouchés par la guerre qui rageait à cette époque, indolent du meurtre que le seigneur des ténèbres prévoyait. Une larme traîtresse longea longuement la joue du sorcier pour venir s'écraser sur le dos de sa main qui caressait avec douceur la photo, retraçant les traits joyeux de ses parents.

Il s'endormit ainsi, la photo réfugié entre ses bras, l'anneau saillant son doigt.

Le lendemain, tous s'étaient étonnés de voir la main d'Harry habillée d'un pareil bijou grouillant de magie. Avec un léger rougissement, il avoua que c'était Draco qui lui avait offert. Dès son arrivée, Harry avait sommé à sa famille adoptive de se réunir dans le salon pour leur avouer quelque chose. Plus ou moins intrigué par la nouvelle que le survivant allait leur communiqué, tous avaient obtempéré sans broncher. Et Harry leur avait avoué qu'il aimait Draco Malfoy et que Draco Malfoy l'aimait. Une armée d'ange passa avant que ne se racle la gorge et ne dise d'une voix blanche : « Tu sais Harry, nous te considérons comme notre fils et nous ne voulons que ton bonheur. Je te mentirai en te disant que te savoir en couple avec Malfoy ne me touche pas mais si ton choix se porte sur lui alors... Soit. ». Harry avait été soulagé que la plupart des membres de la fratrie Weasley ne le prennent pas mal, mais fut en revanche blessé en voyant Ron s'enfuir du salon pour regagner sa chambre d'un pas rageur. Ginny avait été d'abord surprise et avanie mais avait finit par se faire une raison et reparlait désormais à celui qu'elle considérerait dorénavant comme son septième frère.

Les vacances passèrent à une allure folle et dès le 6 Janvier, nos sorciers étaient de retour à Poudlard, au plus grand contentement d'Harry et Hermione qui n'avaient pas revu Draco et Pansy lors de ces deux semaines de repos qui avaient parus atrocement longues. Et la journée l'avait été plus encore. Ensevelis sous une montagne de devoirs, Hermione et Harry parvinrent à s'extirper de leurs obligations et après un dernier sourire coupable échangés, étaient tous partis rejoindre une chambre de préfet différentes, l'une se trouvant à proximité de la salle commune des Rouges et ors, et l'autre dans les profondeurs humides et repoussantes des Serpentards …

Harry traversa les couloirs, masqué sous sa cape d'invisibilité et gagna rapidement la chambre de Draco, armé de sa précieuse Carte Du Maraudeur. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le chemin de plusieurs Serpentards, faillit partager le même couloir que Snape mais eut finalement la chance d'arriver jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Draco sans encombres. Harry retira sa cape et inspira avant de frapper timidement à la porte.

A peine son poignet eut-il touché deux fois le bois de la porte que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Draco, comme s'il avait attendu la venue d'Harry derrière sa porte (Ce qui était très probablement vrai).

Sans plus attendre, Harry se jeta littéralement sur Draco, le serrant dans ses bras, le blond accroché à son corps.

\- Je savais que je te manquerais autant... Murmura Draco, un sourire narquois ravissant ses lèvres.

\- Oh ta gueule... Répliqua Harry en relevant la tête et en l'embrassant.

Le brun put sentir contre ses lèvres le sourire de Draco avant que celui ne s'efface pour laisser place à une langue taquine qui quémanda l'accès complet à une bouche qu'elle avait déjà tant de fois explorée et qu'elle désirait encore...

Tout en maintenant fermement Harry contre-lui, Draco ferma la porte et plaqua doucement son amant contre celle-ci, collant son corps au sien.

\- Je t'ai manqué aussi … Murmura Harry entre deux baisers, ses mains fermement agrippées à la nuque du blond.

\- Pas le moins du monde.. Répondit mesquinement le serpentard en reprenant de plus belle le baiser.

Harry glissa alors espièglement son genoux entre les jambes du blond et commença une légère pression, rendant son baiser plus hardant et langoureux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Un petit peu alors... Avoua narquoisement le blond.

\- C'est un euphémisme... Contra Harry en mordillant la lèvre inférieur de Draco.

Du côté de Pansy et Hermione, les deux amantes avaient également échangé de langoureux baisers puis s'étaient assises sur le lit de la Gryffondor, entamant une conversation banale et insignifiante, échangeant simplement leurs occupations durant les vacances ainsi que les cadeaux qu'elles avaient toutes deux reçues. C'est naturellement que le sujet dériva sur leur famille. Pansy fut très intéressée sur l'existence moldue de sa copine, l'interrompant plusieurs fois pour en savoir plus sur la vie sans magie. Elle fut cependant outragée en entendant que les moldus rejetaient la plupart du temps la communauté homosexuelle.

\- Et toi, tes parents ? Demanda à son tours Hermione.

\- Oh... Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais 11 ans. Quant à mon père, c'est un homme aigri, désagréable et imbuvable. Répondit Pansy, prononçant ses derniers mots sèchement.

\- Oh... Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Elle est décédée suite à une attaque, un duel qui aurait mal tourné. Je n'en sais pas plus, mon père ne désire jamais évoquer le sujet.

En voyant la brune baisser les yeux, Hermione prit tendrement sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, pressant doucement sa paume contre la sienne. La Gryffondor sentait que la Serpentarde n'avait pas terminé de déballer ce qu'elle retenait et qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas révélé à d'autres.

\- Suite à cela, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même. Apprenant à me forger un masque de froideur que mon père me forcer d'arborer, n'hésitant pas à user de _Doloris_ et de _Crucio_. Je n'avais pas tellement d'amis, mis à part les enfants de sangs-purs dont Draco, avec qui je me suis sentie immédiatement très proche.

\- Je comprends ta solitude tu sais. Dans mon école moldue, tous me traitaient comme un … monstre. Très tôt, ma magie s'est manifestée et ils avaient peur de moi. Je n'étais pas appréciée et demeurait éternellement seule chez moi. Avant mon entrée à Poudlard, je n'avais pratiquement pas d'amis. Se confia à son tour Hermione d'une voix qu'elle tentait de maîtriser, empêchant les tremblements de trahir son émotion.

\- Oh... Mon bébé, sache que je serai désormais là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Murmura Pansy en embrassant le front de la châtaine, celle-ci portant quelques rougeurs sur ses joues dut au surnom que lui avait attribué son amante.

Hermione n'aimait pas évoquer ses douloureux souvenirs d'enfances, entraînant l'apparition d'une douloureuse boule au niveau de sa gorge. Pansy était dans le même cas, mais contrairement à Hermione, elle ne révélait pas tout. Certaines choses ne pouvaient pas êtres évoquées et devaient rester scellées et cachées. Pansy ne voulait pas voir de pitié dans les yeux d'Hermione, malgré tout ce que son père lui avait fait subir.

« Maintenant que ta mère n'est plus là, il va falloir que tu la remplace pour certaines choses. » Avait-il un jour dit, alors qu'elle n'était seulement âgée que de 13 années.

Cela avait été le début de ses cauchemars.

A Poudlard, une tension particulière agitait les élèves : nous étions le 14 Février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Et la plupart des étudiantes étaient décidées à se jeter à l'eau. C'est pour quoi, face à Harry Potter, un petit tas de cartes roses et bleues ne demandaient qu'à être lues. Sous l'œil moqueur des autres Gryffondors ainsi que celui jaloux de Draco Malfoy qui tenaient également une quantité importante de cartes.

Les rires de Seamus, Dean et Neville devenaient de plus en plus insupportables, surtout lorsque ce fut au tour d'une deuxième année de Poufsouffle de lui tendre une enveloppe d'une main tremblante, son visage devenant aussi rouge qu'un souaffle.

La journée fut d'autant plus pénible car Snape était visiblement d'une humeur exécrable et s'acharnait contre la totalité de la classe des Gryffondors, en particulier sur Harry et Neville qui subissaient ses remontrances impuissants. Une bonne dizaine de points furent retirés en simplement une heure de potion pour des motifs tout aussi stupides que non-valables.

Tandis que le survivant se rendait en cours de métamorphose, une main le happa et il se retrouva pressé entre un mur et un corps au parfum reconnaissable entre milles.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais, je vais être en retard...

\- Joue pas ton Serdaigle, depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard tu as brisé la totalité des règles, alors un petit retard... Rétorqua le Serpentard en rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Ca va paraître bizarre si on arrive tout les deux en retard ensemble...

\- Tu réfléchis trop, pour une fois... Ronronna Draco en embrassant Harry.

Le baiser fut véhément, passionné et plus agile que les précédents. Le corps du blond se pressait plus lascivement contre celui du brun, incitant se dernier à en faire de même, en oubliant le cours de métamorphose qu'il séchait. L'embrasement qui consumait leur raison devenait plus ardent chaque secondes, et Draco plaqua encore plus violemment Harry contre le mur, son entre-jambe fermement pressée contre celle de son amant.

\- Je voulais simplement te voir... Murmura le blond en parsemant le coup de son amant de baiser.

\- Et aussi te rappeler que tu n'es qu'à moi...

Harry sentit alors une langue mutine parcourir la peau de son cou. Puis, un baiser s'immobilisa sur un endroit particulièrement délicat de son cou gracile. Un baiser qui fut insistant et plus longs que les autres.

\- Draco... Arrête, je vais avoir une marque... Draco, arrête.. Nan mais arrête !

Draco se redressa et d'un sourire taquin lâcha :

-Propriété privée …

Harry arriva en cours de métamorphose avec une dizaine de minutes de retard et … Une marque rouge bien apparente dans son cou que personne ne pouvait manquer.

\- Pardonnez-moi professeur … S'excusa-t-il.

La sorcière l'avait tout d'abord durement fixé puis son regard s'était aventuré sur le long cou du survivant, repérant la marque rosie, faisant naître sur les lèvres de la sorcière un... Rictus ?!

\- Asseyez-vous Potter. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix moins dure qu'elle n'aurait dut l'être.

\- Inutile de vous justifier, la date et la marque dans votre cou parle pour vous. Ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux étincelants d'une lueur mesquine.

A ces mots, Harry avait rapidement plaqué sa main sur son cou, masquant aux yeux de ses camarades l'énorme suçon que Draco lui avait passionnément dessiné.

Les deux couples vivaient une relation aussi enflammée que prudente. Personne à l'école ne se doutait qu'une véritable attache unissait ceux que tout opposait. Certes, tous avaient notés que Messire Malfoy et Potter se battaient moins -Oui, parfois, ils mimaient des disputes qui la plupart du temps étaient vraies en raison de la jalousie maladive de Draco, mais qui paraissait aux yeux de tous une de ces habituelles petites querellades dues aux remarques acerbes du blond- se battaient moins donc, et ignoraient la présence de l'autre en publique. Pour Pansy et Hermione, aucuns ne pourraient ne serait-ce qu'imaginer les deux jeunes femmes ensembles. Jamais un habitant de Poudlard ne les avait surprises, et n'ayant jamais été ennemies ou rapprochées d'une quelconque façon aux yeux des autres apprentis sorciers, leur relation demeurait invisible.

C'est pourquoi leur séparation lors des vacances de Février fut autant plus compliquée. Cependant, tous avaient convenus de se retrouver dans un endroit camouflé et isolé.

Enfin, il avait été convenu qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mais il en avait été autrement.

Il était là, assis sur son trône, son immonde serpent se tortillant sous ses pieds, ses yeux de reptiles horriblement plissés.

\- Avancez, n'ayez pas peur, les enfants... Ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse et ô combien charmeuse mais où tous percevaient un soupçon d'ironie et de sadisme.

S'extirpant de l'ombre, Pansy et Draco s'avancèrent, dociles, la tête haute, le dos droit, leurs traits aristocratiques fièrement exhibés.

La plupart des Mangemorts présents ne purent qu'admirer les deux jeunes sorciers d'une élégance inouïe. Dans un coin reculé de la pièce, Narcissa, Lucius et Abraxas suivaient du regard leur descendance.

Arrivés à une certaine distance du trône, et dans un synchronisation parfaite, tous deux s'agenouillèrent respectueusement, leur tête frôlant le marbre froid qui recouvrait le sol.

Le lord se leva élégamment de son siège, descendit d'un pas gracieux les quelques marches qui menait à son piédestal et se posta devant les deux adolescents.

\- Les femmes d'abord, n'est-ce pas Pansy ? Dit-il avec un sourire, faisant découvrir ses dents aussi pâle que sa peau.

Celle-ci releva la tête et avec un sourire répondit :

\- J'en serais honorée, maître.

\- Voilà qui est parfait. Queudver ! Apporte le fer... Ordonna le maître d'un sourire terrifiant sans lever les yeux de Pansy qui demeurait tout aussi impassible et obéissante.

Le Rat s'avança, tenant difficilement le tisonnier dont l'extrémité était rougeoyante.

\- Lève ton bras.

Pansy s'exécuta, retroussa sa manche et tendit son bras.

Peter s'avança, un sourire malsaint figé sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux globuleux s'attardaient sur la silhouette de la jeune femme.

Voldemort commença alors à siffler en fourchelang une formule, faisant naître des filaments verts sombres qui s'entourèrent autour du bras de Pansy. Queudver posa alors violemment le tisonnier sur l'avant bras de Pansy, la faisant hurler de douleur. Cette dernière étant insupportable avait empêchée Pansy de contenir son expression impassible.

Le sortilège de Voldemort s'attaquait à sa peau, aidant la marque noir à s'imprégner dans la peau de l'adolescente. Les filaments verts s'enroulaient autour de son avant-bras, et se resserraient lentement pour ensuite pénétrer la peau.

Une épreuve insupportable.

Une odeur âcre de chair brûlée s'élevait dans la pièce, rendant la scène encore plus atroce.

La voix de Voldemort se tut alors, faisant disparaître les filaments verts. Le rat retira le tisonnier du bras de la pauvre Pansy qui gémissait, allongée sur le sol. Draco avait nettement pâlit et résistait à l'envie de prendre Pansy dans ses bras et de torturer pendant de longues, très longues minutes le serpent. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il risquerait en plus de sa propre vie celle de Pansy, de son père et de sa mère.

Il demeura alors neutre et attendit son tours.

Il réprima un frisson lorsqu'il entendit le lord se poster devant lui. Docilement, il éleva alors son bras.

\- Non, non...

Draco ne put retenir une expression d'étonnement occuper son visage. Il retrouva cependant bien vite la contenance qu'il devait en permanence adopter.

\- Je veux que tu me sois fidèle mon cher Draco... Commença doucereusement Voldemort.

\- Mais je vous suis fidèle, maître. Répondit docilement le concerné en abaissant d'avantage la tête.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais... Je désire tout de même prendre des dispositions... Ton père partage tout à fait mon opinion.

L'interrogation se lisait dans les yeux du blond. En effet, il ne savait absolument pas ce que le seigneur des ténèbres masquait dans cette phrase. Le Lord, qui avait remarqué l'étonnement de l'adolescent, s'en amusa cruellement et lâcha d'un ton détaché :

\- Le serment inviolable, voyons.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 9 ! Les choses vont sérieusement démarrées ! Pardonnez mon retard, mais j'avais un oral blanc de français... Qui c'est - oit dit en passant...- merveilleusement bien déroulé :3

Jilano-Trafalgar : Encore merci, j'éspère que tu n'es pas déçue ^^ Et mes TPE étaient sur le rôle des femmes durant les guerres... Ca a été un désastre ...

Mamilys : Merci, voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

Zinee : Aha, merci, voilà la fameuse suite ! :p Oh, pardon pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux ! J'envisage une réécriture des chapitres précédents ! :)

Laulink : C'est le genre de Review que j'adore ! Merci merci merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes ;)


	10. Chapter 10 - The show must go on

La grande salle était bondée d'élèves, afin d'entamer ce dernier trimestre, annoncé par un long discours du Directeur de Poudlard. Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Son regard était fixé sur une tignasse blonde qui ne l'avait pas contacté des vacances. Draco quant à lui, avait la tête baissé et semblait se contre-foutre du discours de Dumbledore et évitait soigneusement son regard. Pire, il l'ignorait. A ses côtés, Pansy le regardait d'un œil soucieux, sa main délicatement posée sur son épaule. Elle leva alors la tête et croisa le regard du brun. Un furtif accrochage visuel accompagné d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête fit comprendre à Harry qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave.

Dans sa tête, les pires scénarios furent mis en scène mais aucun ne s'apparentait à la réalité.

Harry ne mangea rien du reste du repas, sa tête envahie de questions inquiétantes. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, il bondit de son banc et se posta face à la porte de la grande salle, guettant la sortie de son amant. La foule compact s'extirpa des vastes portes mais aucune tête blonde ne fut visible. Il attendit encore, jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce sans pour autant trouver la présence de Draco. L'inquiétude le rongeant chaque instant un peu plus, il décida de se rendre dans sa chambre, priant Merlin, Morgane et Serpentard pour que Draco y soit. En prenant le chemin menant au cachot humide, caché sous sa précieuse cape, il se maudit de ne pas avoir prit avec lui la fameuse carte des Marodeurs.

La porte grinça lugubrement dans la chambre vide. Le brun s'avança, rangea sa cape dans les plis de sa robe et se laissa tomber sur le vaste lit occupant la majeur partie de la pièce. Ses mains glissèrent sur les fins draps pour venir attraper un des oreillers soigneusement déposé sur le haut du lit qu'il serra avec force dans ses bras, reniflant l'odeur sucrée, reconnaissable entre mille de son petit-ami. Où pouvait-il être ? Que se passait-il pour qu'il l'évite ?

\- Monsieur Harry Potter, réveillez-vous ! Harry Potter ne doit pas être en retard au cour de Rogue, Harry Potter aurait des ennuis ! Chuchotait une petite voix stridente en secouant frénétiquement le brun.

\- Hein, de quoi ? Doby ? Mais il est quelle heure ?!

\- Seulement 7 heure, monsieur a encore une heure pour se préparer, mais Doby voulait être sûr que Monsieur Harry Potter n'arrive pas en retard en cours, Doby a bien fait, hein, Monsieur Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr que tu as bien fait Doby, je t'en remercie.

Harry se redressa lentement, laissant ses esprits se ragaillardirent. A ses pieds, Dobby le fixait de ses yeux globuleux, un plateau d'argent fermement tenu dans ses mains. Mais toujours aucunes traces de Draco. Le lit n'avait pas été défait, Harry avait dormit dessus et rien n'indiquait que le blond avait passé la nuit ici, avec lui. Il espérait trouver un mot sur sa table de chevet, sur le bureau. Mais rien. Aucune signe, aucune trace. La déception devait se lire sur le visage du survivant puisque d'une voix timide Dobby couina :

\- Monsieur Harry Potter ne va pas bien ?

\- Si, si Dobby... Merci de m'avoir réveillé. Tu peux... Euh, tu peux disposer. Ajoua le brun.

\- Harry Potter est si bon... Il a remercié Dobby ! Au revoir Harry Potter. Ne cessait de répéter l'elfe, les yeux humidifié d'émotion avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Se retrouvant seul, Harry eut une envie puérile de pleurer. Lui qui s'était toujours trouvé seul avait enfin eut une personne dans sa vie, quelqu'un avec qui il s'était attaché. Et cette personne était en train de l'abandonner. Sa réaction était enfantine, mais sa situation l'était également. Il fixa intensément l'anneau que le blond lui avait offert à Noël, la bague qui saillait son doigt, enroulé autour de son majeur, grouillant d'une magie mystérieuse et inconnue. Harry avait envie de piquer une crise, s'énerver. Coincer Draco et exprimer toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Mais cette réaction serait trop égoïste, et quelque chose devait forcément être arrivé pour que le blond demeure ainsi. Alors, Harry devait attendre de pouvoir s'expliquer calmement avec lui, dans un endroit sûr et protégé, là où ils seraient sûrs de ne pas être épiés.

Il devait en parler à Hermione. Et à Pansy. Elle saurait ce qui s'était passé. Elle le saurait, elle le savait. Du moins, Harry l'espérait de tout cœur.

Pansy s'était rendue, la veille, dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas pu la toucher, l'embrasser comme elle le désirait depuis la rentrée, où leur regards passionnés s'étaient croisés. Alors, faisant abstraction de mots impuissants et insuffisants pour expliquer la situation, Pansy leva son bras. Et avant même qu'elle ne retrousse sa manche, Hermione comprit. Ses yeux s'élargirent de colère, de tristesse, d'amertume, de déception. Et Pansy releva sa manche, dévoilant l'horrible marque qui se tortillait sur son bras. Les cris, les larmes, avaient appuyés le discours déchiré et déchirant d'Hermione qui se laissait perdre dans ses émotions.

Le soleil se tapissait derrière l'horizon désormais, ne laissant filtrer que d'infimes rayons qui n'éclairaient que de peu la chambre de Pansy Parkinson. Assise sur le rebord de son lit, elle observait d'un œil absent la marque noire qui grouillait d'une magie aussi sombre que le mage qui l'avait imprimé sur sa peau. Les rougeurs contournant son tatouage lui rappelait la terrible épreuve qu'avait été celle lorsque le fer rouge s'était violemment écrasé sur son avant-bras. Elle s'était mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang, le laissant se déverser dans sa bouche, trace amer de la violence et de la vengeance qu'elle réserverait à ce taré de Peter Pettigrew qui s'était délecté de cette odeur de chaire brûlée. Rageusement, il avait appuyé une fois encore, désirant fissurer le masque impénétrable et insensible que la sorcière s'était forgée et qui avait fini par céder.

Comment avait-elle put en arriver là, marquée comme du bétail, à la merci de l'homme qui le répugnait le plus, abstraction faite de son propre père.

Elle ne pleurerait pas, elle devait être forte. Pour elle, pour venger sa mort, pour Hermione qui avait été si déçue, qui s'était perdue dans ses larmes et ses cris.

Subitement, sa marque se mit à lui picoter le bras.

Il l'appelait.

« Crève sale connard, je ne m'abaisserais jamais à toi ! »

Et d'un geste irascible, elle subtilisa du tiroir de sa table de chevet une paire de ciseaux en argents et la planta férocement dans son bras. Et elle frotta. Avec la lame tranchante et sa volonté irréductible de se débarrasser de Voldemort, elle gratta son bras, jusqu'à ce que le sang perle, jusqu'à ce que la marque devienne invisible, qu'elle soit avalée par des traînées de sangs, qu'il ne reste plus que la chair sanguinolente.

« Crève... » Souffla la brune avant de sombrer dans les limbes impénétrables de l'inconscience.

Draco avait remarqué que son amant l'attendait devant la grande salle. Mais plutôt que de l'affronter, se mettre en danger, le mettre en danger, il avait lancé un regard de détresse à son maître de potion qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Ainsi, lorsque les élèves devaient quitter la grande salle pour regagner leurs dortoirs, Draco emprunta la porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs, suivi de très près par Rogue, mit dans la confidence par sa mère et Voldemort lui-même qui l'avait chargé d'épauler et d'aider le jeune Malfoy dans sa tâche.

Draco s'en voulait. Il n'aimait pas agir ainsi, dans le dos de Harry qui pourrait sûrement l'aider à se débarrasser de l'emprise de Voldemort et de son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son père l'avait placé sous _escultias_, un sort qui retranscrivait toutes ses paroles sur un parchemin au manoir des Malfoy. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se mettre en danger, ainsi que de mettre en danger Harry. Seul Merlin saurait de quoi serait capable Voldemort s'il apprenait son homosexualité.

Et en plus d'être privé de la présence de son amant, il passait le plus clair de son temps à réparer l'armoire à disparaître de la salle sur demande. Il aimerait résister, prouver qu'il n'est pas un lâche, qu'il fait parti du camp de son amant mais en plus de sa propre vie, c'était celle de sa famille qui était mise en jeux. Alors, faiblement, il obtempérerait en faisant croire à cette immonde créature qu'il l'admirait, lui obéissait autant que sa détraquée de tante et de son faible de père.

Un ricanement sordide s'échappa de la bouche de Draco lorsqu'il pensa que son père n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier son fils unique pour demeurer dans le cercle de Voldemort, tant son fanatisme était sans limites.

Las, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, enfouissant dans son épaisse tignasse blonde platine ses mains, fermant les yeux, réalisant douloureusement que la présence d'Harry lui était indispensable dans les moments douloureux, lorsqu'il était esseulé, abandonné, sans personne sur qui compter. Il aimerait pouvoir renier cette marque, la faire disparaître, l'ôter, et se casser, disparaître avec Harry. Recommencer une vie, sous une nouvelle identité sans jamais plus craindre une pluie de sortilèges de tortures, craindre la mort qui pourrait pleuvoir autour de lui, à chaque instants. Vivre au grand soleil, sous un ciel écartés de tous nuages.

Mais tant que Lord Voldemort demeurait, tout cela resterait chimères.

Ses pensées dérivaient chaque fois vers Harry. Hier soir, il était venu dans sa propre chambre et l'avait trouvé là, allongé sur les draps verts. Il s'était approché et avait déposé un chaste baiser sur le coin des lèvres d'Harry avant de faire demi-tour, le cœur alourdit de regrets et de mélancolie. Il lui manquait désespérément. La première personne qui l'aimait. D'un amour véritable. Amoureux.

Harry se tortillait depuis une demi-heure dans son lit. Trop de pensées troublaient le peu de raison qu'il avait, et l'inquiétude s'était mêlée à cette histoire, ne faisant qu'empirer l'état dans le quel se trouvait le survivant. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Il savait bien à qui, mais il n'osait pas.

Roh, et puis zut. Hermione était toujours bonne conseillère et était tellement brillante... Elle pourrait l'aider, le conseiller, comme toujours. Il se résigna alors à se lever de son lit, récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité, s'en vêtit. Puis, afin de faire croire à ses camarades de chambre qu'il était paisiblement emmitouflé sous sa couverture, il referma les rideaux. Il savait qu'aucun des quatre autres garçons qui partageaient sa chambre ne s'aventurait à jeter un œil à l'intérieur de son lit à baldaquin, une sorte de principe qui avait toujours été, depuis leur première année.

Vêtu de sa cape, il sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune avec la plus grande prudence et le plus grand silence. Traversant la pièce en faisant extrêmement attention de ne pas se faire remarquer, il parvint sans encombre à sortir, se retrouvant dans le couloir sombre et froid, contraste flagrant, comparé à la chaleureuse pièce de laquelle il s'était extirpé.

Muni de la précieuse carte du maraudeur, il parvint sans encombres à gagner la chambre de préfète-en-chef d'Hermione, située à l'étage du dessus, la porte donnant sur un couloir intermédiaire, était donc la plupart du temps désert.

Toujours masqué grâce à sa cape, Harry frappa trois petits coups secs à la porte, sans réponses. Après avoir vérifié qu'Hermione était bien dans sa chambre -la carte indiquait son nom aux côtés d'un point noir- il retenta une nouvelle fois, sans résultats.

Prenant son courage à demain, prêt à être accueillit par une remontrance, il appuya sur la poignée et entra dans la pièce, laissant tomber sa cape sur le sol. Hermione était appuyée contre les montants de son lit, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, enserrés par ses bras, tête reposée sur le sommet de ses genoux. Sur ses joues étaient dessinés des sillons rouges fraîches traces d'un dévalement de larmes.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Harry se précipita aux pieds du lit et arracha Hermione de sa lente agonie sentimentale, la prenant dans ses bras tout en la berçant en chuchotant divers mots réconfortants. Que se passait-il ? Serait-ce également de la faute de Pansy ? Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Mais il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, attendit que ce soit elle qui engage la conversation à ce propos, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante.

Les sanglots d'Hermione semblaient s'être apaisés, ne demeuraient plus que les sillons rouges entourant ses yeux. Elle attendit quelques minutes, respira profondément plusieurs fois avant de raconter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Et tandis que l'effroyable vérité franchissait les lèvres de la châtaine, Harry émit immédiatement l'hypothèse que Draco ait lui aussi été recruté. Et les larmes grimpèrent le long de son corps pour commencer à s'écouler langoureusement de ses yeux.

Il serra les dent, reprenant contenance, et tenta de réorganiser toutes les pensées qui avaient assaillies son cerveau. Hermione n'avait pas besoin davantage de larmes seulement une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et une oreille contre laquelle se confier. Elle qui avait si souvent répondu présente pour son meilleur ami méritait un retour.

\- Chut … Hermione, souffle un bon coup et sèche tes larmes. Tu vas me parler de tout, d'accord ? Commença doucement le brun en frottant de sa main réconfortante l'épaule secoué de sanglots de la sorcière.

Une fois de plus, il lui a fallut un court moment pour se calmer. Elle respira fortement plusieurs fois avant d'effacer d'un revers de manches les traces de son chagrin soudain.

\- De quoi veux-tu que l'on parle... Elle est devenue ce contre lequel on doit se battre, Harry. On ne peut plus rien y faire...

\- Je doute fort qu'elle l'ait fait de son plein grès, Hermione... Tu savais l'enjeu de votre relation, tout comme moi je connaissais celui de ma relation avec Draco... Ne sois pas si dure, attends de connaître l'histoire. Tu sais qu'elle ne s'abaissera jamais à lui, elle ne partage pas ses idéaux. Comme Draco. Un voile sombre recouvre cette histoire et nous masque la vérité...

Hermione ne répondait plus, les braises s'étant légèrement ravivées grâce à un souffle d'espoir. Et si c'était ça, son père à Pansy aurait put l'obliger, la soumettre. Elle lui avait décrit cet homme froid et insensible qui baisait langoureusement les pieds de Voldemort, était prêt à commettre l'irréparable pour lui. Un fanatique aussi dévoué que l'est Lucius Malfoy.

Un craquement vint interrompre les réfléxions de la chataine.

\- Dobby ? S'étonna Harry

Pardonnez Dobby de venir vous déranger, mais Hermione Granger doit venir à l'infirmerie. Pansy Parkinson s'est très dangereusement blessée et Dobby a cru bon de penser qu'il fallait avertir sa très bonne amie Hermione Granger.

« S'est très dangereusement blessée ? ».

Elle lança un regard inquiet à Harry et sortit en courant de sa chambre, prenant la direction de l'infirmerie, son cœur oppressé de remords.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Pansy ? ».

Draco venait d'être prévenu par Rogue. Pansy avait fait une connerie. Il s'était précipité hors de sa chambre, avait monté quatre à quatre les innombrables escaliers lézardés, un étau enserrant sa gorge. Rogue ne lui avait rien précisé. Tout ce qu'on lui avait apprit disait que Pansy était gravement blessée. Le mystère recouvrait trop cette phrase pour empêcher l'inquiétude de ronger le blond de l'intérieur. Il connaissait Pansy depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait vu chaque facettes de sa personnalité, était le seul à vraiment la connaître comme une personne. Il savait qu'une part sombre vivait recalée dans un coin de son être, sa facette la plus sépulcrale.

Bientôt, il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Exactement en même temps que Hermione et Harry.

« Et merde. ».

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'évitait, qu'il l'ignorait, non pas par gaieté -ou gayeté plutôt (Lol.)- de cœur, mais pour leur sécurité à tout les deux. Un enjeu bien plus important que personnel était sur la table de jeu. Et chaque carte était importante, jusqu'à l'As de cœur. Et là, son jeux, son bluff, sa stratégie serait perdue s'ils se croisaient. S'ils se parlaient. Ce fut Hermione qui s'engouffra la première dans l'infirmerie, sans un moindre regard pour quiconque, passant telle une furie les doubles portes en bois. Draco allait la suivre lorsque, bien évidemment, Harry le retint par le poignet.

\- Draco, je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a... Le supplia Harry, un regard meurtrit cherchant le sien.

Draco allait adopter son habituel air hautain et arrogant, portant son masque jusqu'au bout. Mais Harry n'allait pas manquer une occasion d'embrasser la vérité découvrir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il le fixa intensément et Draco fut sur le point de céder face à son regard implorant.

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? Demanda la voix rocailleuse de Rogue qui sortait de l'infirmerie, s'étant arrêté sur le pas de la porte, s'adressant tout d'abord à Harry qui était visible depuis la salle où Pansy était en pleine convalescence. En s'avançant, il remarqua Draco. Retenu par le poignet par Harry. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement, sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucuns bruits ne s'échappent de sa gorge.

C'était la première fois que Rogue perdait contenance devant quelqu'un. Les lèvres de Draco et de Harry ne purent s'empêcher de frémir, retenant un sourire narquois qui leur aurait valu le pire des châtiments.

\- Comment va Pansy ? Finit par demander Draco, se dégageant de la poigne du brun. Harry put déceler dans le ton de sa voix une pointe d'inquiétude que Draco n'arrivait sûrement pas à masquer.

\- Miss Parkinson est très mal en point. Elle a voulu... Rogue semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et soupira en dardant sur le blond un lourd regard : allez voir par vous-même.

Harry attendit que Rogue ait bifurqué au plus proche couloir, avant de se rapprocher de Draco, contenant son désir de se plaquer contre lui, sentir son odeur, ses lèvres, le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça...

Le blond quant à lui n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, demeurant immobile, contenant ses émotions derrière un parfait masque impassible et inflexible.

\- Je ne peux pas te parler.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

\- Boucle la boucle. Lâcha-t-il durement, plantant son regard orageux dans les deux émeraudes brillantes d'émotions avant de tourner les talons.

Harry était immuable.

\- Il est temps de te faire une raison. Ajouta le blond, sa voix chevrotante, secouée de ce qui semblait être des sanglots.

Et sans plus attendre, contrôlant ses émotions qui surpassaient son masque de fer, il se dirigea vers le chevet de Pansy, à moitié cachée par un paravent. Se rapprochant davantage, il pouvait décerner des paroles doucereusement tristes et pleines de rancunes et de rancoeurs qu'Hermione débitait, sa main droite pressée contre la sienne. Et c'est là que Draco vit l'énorme bandage maculé de sang qui encerclait l'avant bras de sa meilleure amie.

Sans émettre le moindre bruit, il s'avança doucement et prit place de l'autre côté du lit. Hermione avait remarqué sa présence et tentait tant bien que de mal de calmer sa virulente tristesse. Lorsque les sanglots cessèrent de faire tressauter ses épaules, elle se leva, commença à s'avancer. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et se pencha sur le visage de Pansy, déposant sur son front un fiévreux baiser avant de sortir rapidement de la salle, s'en allant retrouver son meilleur ami.

Draco se retrouvait seul avec sa meilleure amie. Espérant enfin profiter de cet instant de quiétude pour tendrement lui parler. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait.

Madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans la salle, ses bras chargés de bouquins qui manquaient de tomber à chaque pas. Elle traversa rapidement la salle en murmurant des choses que d'ici, Draco ne percevait pas.

\- Oh Malfoy, je ne vous avez pas remarqué. S'exclama-t-elle en dépassant le paravent qui cachait Pansy.

\- Madame... Qu'est-il arrivé à Pansy ? Demanda Draco d'une voix impuissante et apeurée qui surprit Madame Pomfresh, la prenant au dépourvu.

\- El-Elle s'est... Elle marqua une courte de pause, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et dit calmement, dans un sourire qui se voulait compatissant :

\- Elle a enfoncé une paire de ciseau dans son avant bras. Elle a frotté... Et nous aurions put la perdre si une de ses camarades de chambre ne s'était pas introduit à ce moment-là.

Une ombre embruma le visage de Draco. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à souffrir de cette situation. Mais de là à vouloir en mourir... Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que ça puisse empiéter sur le bien-être et la vie de sa meilleure amie à ce point. Il se sentait honteux, triste et en colère. Honteux car il n'avait pas su que Pansy en était aussi affligée. Triste car elle avait faillit commettre l'irréparable. Et en colère car Voldemort occupait une trop importante place dans leur vie d'adolescents.

Hermione sortit de la salle rapidement, les larmes toujours accrochées à ses joues. Elle passa près d'Harry sans le remarquer et se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle avait envie de crier, d'hurler sa souffrance, sa haine envers tout et tous. Contre Voldemort, la guerre, tout.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de se redresser, arpentant sa chambre en long et en large, ruminant sa rage, tremblant fiévreusement de haine et de désespoir. Et soudainement, elle cria. Son hurlement déchira le silence paisible du couloir où était accolé la porte de sa chambre. Un cri strident, rageur qui débitait en une seule syllabe lancinante tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait qui sortait une seule fois. Sa plainte fut courte mais si passionnée et libératrice qu'elle parut durer une éternité pour la châtaine.

Harry, alarmé par ce cri fit irruption dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés reposants contre son corps lui-même tendu, la tête relevé, les yeux fermés, le visage détendu. Sa poitrine s'élevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration sifflante, emplissant ses poumons d'une salve d'air pur.

\- Hermione... ?

\- J'en avais besoin. Répondit-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

Et en effet, elle se sentait mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux. Comme si un des poids qui l'oppressait avait été expulsé, éprit du flot de colère qui avait jaillit de sa bouche.

\- Harry... Elle a voulu se suicider. Mourir. Elle s'est taillé les veines. A l'endroit même où se trouvait sa... marque.

Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux observant le vide, avant de regarder son meilleur ami, ses yeux s'embuant automatiquement de larmes. Elle alla se blottir contre lui, réconfortée par les bras protecteurs qui s'étaient enroulés autour d'elle.

« Quand est-ce que le sort va cesser de s'acharner contre moi... »

Draco entra dans la salle qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, déhambula entre les rayonnages et tas d'objets divers entassés au fil des décennies, et retrouva l'armoire à disparaître. Il l'ouvrit, se glissa à l'intérieur, referma la portière avant de l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Le décor de la salle poussiéreuse et désordonnée de Poudlard avait maintenant fait place à la boutique lugubre de Barjow et Beurk, déserte. Sans plus attendre, il transplana au manoir Malfoy, se tenant toujours aussi stoïque, le menton dressé d'orgueil.

Il se trouvait face à la double porte en chêne qui menait à la salle de réunion, occupée par une dizaine de mangemorts privilégiés. Rapidement, il les poussa, et traversa la salle, le regard soigneusement détourné de ses parents. Arrivé en bout de table, il s'agenouilla devant Voldemort, baissa la tête en signe de soumission et annonça, d'un ton aussi audible qu'un murmure :

\- Tout est prêt, Monseigneur.

Le lord laissa un sourire de contentement habiller ses lèvres et répondit :

\- Je te félicite, Draco. Dès ce soir, nous pourrons attaquer Poudlard.

Draco baissa davantage la tête tout en reculant, et s'en alla s'asseoir entre sa mère et son père. Ce dernier regardait son fils avec fierté, un sourire saillant ses lèvres.

C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait d'une telle façon.

Harry transplana, tenant toujours le bras de Dumbledore, autant affaibli. Il ne savait ce que Voldemort avait utilisé pour remplir cette écuelle qu'ils s'étaient efforcés à vider. Mais il le tenait. Le médaillon était soigneusement rangé dans la poche de son jean, n'attendant qu'à être détruit. Contrairement au journal de Jédusor, il ne décelait pas cet éclat de magie noir. Peut-être était-ce parce que le médaillon était l'un des derniers Horcruxes que Voldemort avait produit et que, par conséquent, sa puissante magique s'était affaibli, ayant été divisée à sept reprises. Après s'être envolés sur les balais de Rosmerta et avoir atterrit sur le sommet de la tout d'Astronomie, au dessus de laquelle brillait la marque des Ténèbres, lugubre héraut de meurtre. Lorsque Harry allait emprunter l'escalier pour descendre de la tour et rechercher de l'aide, tout fut soudain. Il eut à peine le temps de s'envelopper de sa cape d'invisibilité que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant... Draco. Qui venait de désarmer Dumbledore. Sur ses talons, Fenrir Greyback, puis enfin Bellatrix. Harry retenait son souffle, sa main crispée sur le manche de sa baguette, prêt à intervenir si la situation se dégradait. Mais pour l'instant, demeurer inaperçu et invisible était un avantage qu'il ne devait pas gâcher.

\- Bonsoir Draco, fit simplement Dumbledore.

Draco ne répondit pas. Sa baguette était fermement emprisonnée de ses doigts graciles, pointée vers le vieux sorcier.

\- Vas-y Draco... Fais-le. Pour tes parents. Pour l'honneur des Malfoy. Des Black. Fais-le, répétait Bellatrix, éprise de frénésie.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Faire quoi ? Tuer Dumbledore ? Voilà pourquoi Draco ne voulait plus le voir ? Il s'était rallié à la cause de son père, de sa famille ? Il le reniait pour une idéologie similaire à une dictature ? Il voulait se laisser fondre dans le moule belliqueux et infâme du parangon du sang-pur, pour une question d'honneur ?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Rogue surgit de l'embrasure de la porte. Sa main se crispa davantage sur sa baguette : Harry était prêt à intervenir. Si Rogue était désormais présent, à eux trois ils pourraient aisément maîtriser les deux mangemorts.

\- Draco, baisse ta baguette. Ordonna-t-il de sa voix rance et glaciale.

Curieusement, le blond obtempéra sans rechigner.

\- Severus... Pitié... Le supplia Dumbledore.

« Ils vont être maîtriser et tout cela sera terminé.. Je pou... »

_\- Avada Kedavra_.

La lumière verte fusa de la fine baguette toute aussi noire que l'attitude de son possesseur, et vint s'écraser contre la poitrine du directeur de Poudlard, le choc le faisant basculer vers les abysses sombres de la nuit.

Dumbledore était mort.

…...

Le bruit avait alerté Hermione. Seulement vêtue d'une robe de chambre, elle s'était rapidement faufilée dans les couloirs sombres du château jusqu'à rejoindre la source de bruit initiale. Pour se retrouver au sein d'un capharnaüm. Les sorts balayaient le couloir, créant des feux d'artifices éphémères qui s'écrasaient sur les pierres du long corridor. Sans se faire prier, elle dégaina sa baguette et se mit un position d'attaque, attaquants par surprise quelques Mangemorts cagoulés, se joignant aux quelques professeurs présents ainsi qu'aux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, principalement des sixièmes années dont Neville, Luna et le reste des Weasleys.

Tout en évitant et usant des sorts les plus puissants qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection, elle songeait à Harry, s'interrogeait sur son sort. Où était-il ?

La bataille devenait de plus en plus houleuse, il semblait que de nouveaux mangemorts s'ajoutaient au duel. A l'autre bout du couloir, Hermione en apercevait d'autres accourir.

Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

D'autant plus que le mangemort contre lequel elle avait à faire n'hésitait pas quant à la dangerosité des sorts qu'il employait jouant de lâches coups bas.

C'est là qu'elle pensa à Pansy. Et si les mangemorts venaient la chercher ?

Redoublant de vigilance, puisant dans ses ressources pour se surpasser, Hermione alliait avec une aisance troublante la rapidité, l'adresse ainsi que la précision tout en réfléchissant à une manière de gagner l'infirmerie sans être vue ni suivie. Si seulement Harry était avec elle ils auraient pu se servir de sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité qui ne le quittait pratiquement plus ces derniers temps.

\- Hermione !

La chataine se retourna brusquement, cherchant du regard son meilleur ami qui l'avait interpellé à travers ce brouillard de sorts.

\- Il faut ficher le camp ! Lui Cria-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et armée d'un _protego maxima_ traversa le duel qui virait lentement en carnage. Le brun avait tout d'abord tenté de s'élancer à la poursuite de Rogue, entraînant un semblant de duel. Mais le lâche avait disparu entre deux sorts, décuplant la rage du survivant.

\- Attends... Il faut que j'aille chercher Pansy ! Je ne peux pas la laisser ici !

Le brun sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais s'abstint, laissant simplement un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Ok. Mais Hermione, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'attendre. Rogue doit déjà être en train de s'enfuir, je ne veux pas le laisser s'enfuir. Je ne peux pas. Prends ma cape, emmène Pansy avec toi et transplane jusqu'à Square Grimmauld, ok ? Use de la magie pour la protéger, des protego.. N'importe quoi qui empêcherai un mangemort de pénétrer la maison.

\- Et Ron, et Ginny ? S'inquiéta Hermione en attrapant la cape que lui tendait son meilleur ami.

\- Ils sont avec leurs parents... Ils transplaneront certainement jusqu'à la tanière, ne t'en fais pas pour eux.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna en courant dans le couloir sombres. Il savait qu'Hermione était assez intelligente pour se tirer de n'importe quelle situation, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter davantage pour elle. Son temps désormais était plus que précieux. Il devait retrouver Rogue qui avait froidement assassiné sous ses yeux son mentor. Il avait tué Dumbledore. Cette phrase au goût âcre le faisait bouillir de rage. Son sang circulait à une vitesse alarmante dans son corps, la haine rongeant son corps, l'animant d'une puissance surpassant la raison.

Il passa l'énorme porte et se trouva dans la cour du château, surplombée d'un ciel sans étoiles. Reprenant sa course, il aperçut devant lui deux points lumineux appartenant aux baguettes de Draco et Rogue qui fugaient.

Draco. Une flèche lui transperça le cœur lorsqu'il songea aux bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés, réduits désormais au statut de souvenirs.

\- LACHE ! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, enflammant ses cordes vocales, s'adressant à Rogue comme à Draco.

Tous deux semblèrent se stopper un court instant avant de reprendre leur course. En vérité, Draco s'était arrêté. Rogue l'avait fait pour l'attirer vers lui et le faire déguerpir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté tenace d'Harry qui employait divers sortilèges pour les arrêter dans leur course. Un sortilège de jambencotton frappa misérablement de plein fouet Rogue qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Un quart de seconde suffit à Draco pour qu'il saisisse la situation et la tourne à son avantage. D'un mouvement furtif digne d'un félin, il attrapa la baguette de Rogue qui avait roulé sur le côté et se mit en position de duel.

Harry finissait sa course, se trouvant face à celui qu'il aimait, distancé seulement que de quelques mètres. Le brun avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais les mots restèrent une fois de plus bloqués dans sa gorge, refusant catégoriquement de remonter pour s'épanouir. La situation était bien trop étrange l'heure n'était certainement pas aux confessions.

De ses yeux stupéfaits, Harry vit lentement Draco lever sa baguette et invoquer un stupéfix. De justesse, il roula sur le côté et ravivé d'une vivacité nouvelle, se redressa, sa baguette pointé sur le blond. Le combat allait sûrement être passionnément violent.

Deux informulés se rencontrèrent, créant un puissant lien de magie tenace qui reliait chaque extrémité des baguettes. L'épicentre de ce lien consistait en une masse conséquente de magie qui prenait de l'ampleur à chaque vague lumineuse actionnée par la magie des sorciers.

Harry tenait fermement sa baguette, la mâchoire crispée. Il ne serait décemment pas celui qui céderait.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Draco ?! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Potter. Répondit le concerné d'un ton hargneux, semblable à celui qu'il arborait _avant_.

Il butta sur le « Potter ».

\- Comment peux-tu oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?! Reprit le brun.

\- Tu parles de ces années de haines ?

\- _Stupéfix_ ! Cria une voix démente et bien connue.

Harry roula sur l'herbe, égarant sa baguette, allongé de tout son long sur la pelouse fraîchit de la froideur nocturne. Devant lui se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, un sourire carnassier saillant ses lèvres, une lueur de folie brillant au fond de ses yeux sombres.

Pour la première fois depuis que les événements se succédaient, la peur s'immisça chez lui. Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'exécuter _maintenant_ ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Voldemort ne le tolérait pas... Mais le torturer, si elle le pourrait.

_\- Endolo_..

\- Non ! Il faut partir ! Ces sales chiens vont débarquer ! Ne risque pas ta liberté pour lui. Partons maintenant!

\- Comment oses-tu...

\- Il faut partir ma tante... Nous ne pouvons pas le ramener, avez-vous oublié ? Nous avons accompli ce que le Lord désirai de nous. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher tout ceci pour un infâme sang-mêlé. Ponctua Draco, accompagnant sa réplique passionnée d'un regard empli de dégoût qui griffa plus qu'il ne caressa Harry.

\- Tu as raison... Partons. Allons chanter au seigneur des ténèbres les louanges de cette aventure ! S'extasia Bellatrix en attrapant le bras de Draco, s'éloignant en courant avec son neveu, riant avec lui.

Si le contexte aurait été tout autre, cette image aurait pu laisser penser que Bellatrix Lestrange était une tante aimante et complice.

Tandis qu'il se levait, cherchant sa baguette dans l'épaisse pelouse qui recouvrait la cour de Poudlard, Harry vit de loin Malfoy et Lestrange disparaître dans un amas de fumée noire, suivit de près par Rogue qui s'était remit du sortilège dont il avait été victime. Harry pensa cependant qu'une telle erreur allait lui coûter cher... Seule l'image de Rogue écroulé sur le sol, son corps secoué de virulents spasmes causé par un interminable _Doloris_ réjouit Harry.

Cette joie fut de courte durée. L'image de Dumbledore s'effaçant dans les ténèbres remplaça celle d'un Rogue maculé de sang.

Des bruits de duels le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Au loin accourait les mangemorts qui ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'Harry les neutralises. Retrouvant enfin sa baguette, il parcourut les derniers mètres le distançant de la sortie de l'école en courant à vive allure.

Là, il transplana jusqu'à Square Grimmauld.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais. Je suis très très très en retard! Mais j'ai eu mes épreuves anticipées pour le bac. (Bosser une année entière pour des notes de merde, m'enfin bon.)

Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? J'ai eut du mal à l'écrire celui-ci... Parfois, je pouvais écrire plusieurs paragraphes d'un coup, mais d'autres jours j'écrivais seulement une phrase... (Sisi) Mais j'ai toujours des idées, je commence à voir le dénouement de cette histoire! Je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas "excitant", pas de rebondissements etc... Mais patientez...

Faut que je vous dise. Je suis allé aux studios. Oui oui. Aux studios Harry Potter à Londres. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Déjà, j'ai pleuré quand on s'est garé sur le parking. Franchement, si vous avez l'occasion d'y aller: n'y manquez pas. C'est juste... Whouah. Les décors sont impressionants, du magicobus à l'énorme pendule, les cachots, la Ford Anglia des Weasleys, la pierre philosophale, et le meilleur: La grande salle. Les mises en scènes sont vraiments incroyables... J'ai passé plus de temps dans la boutique qu'ailleurs m'enfin bon... J'ai bavé devant les baguettes, j'ai résisté à m'en prendre une (J'vous jure. Mais c'est parce que je voulais garder mon argent... Je vais en commander une sur internet. :3 enfin, mes parents vont m'en commander une...) Ah. Et pour les dragets surprises de Berttie Crochu. Franchement, tentez l'expérience.

Ah, j'ai un nouveau projet d'écriture sur Harry Potter (pour l'instant je n'élabore que le scénario) mais ça sera un HarryXTom Jédusor, dans un univers "parallèle" avec un Dark Harry... J'penses que je vais m'éclater à l'écrire :3

Jilano-Trafalgar : J'adore tes reviews à chaque fois, elles me font super plaisir! Je suis désolé, mais ce chapitre est plutôt court aussi... Barf, enjoy, je tenterai de poster le suivant plus tôt! :3 Et je suis en littéraire! Je passe en terminal donc :3

Mamilys : Aha, merci! eh bien voilà, j'éspère que c'était à la hauteur de tes attentes... Désolé pour le retard :(

Zinee: J'éspère qu'il y a moins de fautes ? :3

Elinor-Valentina : Merci beaucoup! Ce chapitre ci était-il comme tu l'éspérais ?


	11. Chapter 11 - Point de suture

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, pour une fois le laps de temps entre les deux derniers chapitres a seulement été de deux semaines! C'est un "cadeau" on va dire, puisque ensuite je pars du 7 au 20 en vacances. Je ne pourrai donc pas poster de chapitres d'ici le 21 au moins. J'écrirai peut-être pendant cette période mais je compte avant tout profiter de mes vacances et laisser le plus possible mon ordinateur!

Explication concernant le titre: Comme je l'ai mentionné dans les chapitres précédents, et comme vous avez aussi pu le remarquer, les titres de mes chapitres reprennent des titres de chanson! Celle-ci vient de Mylène Farmer (Bah quoi ? C'est bien Mylène Farmer...). Donc "Point de suture" se réfère à la blessure physique de Pansy, mais également à la blessure psychologique de Harry par rapport à Draco, bref, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre!

Autre chose: j'ai corrigé, et même réécrit certaines parties, les 3 premiers chapitres. C'est dingue les fautes que je commettais et je me décide donc à tout réécrire. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y aura du boulot, mais ces temps-ci je suis embarqué dans une folie d'écriture! Je ne fais que ça à longueur de journée. Je travaille soit sur cette fic, soit je réécris les précédents chapitres, soit je peaufine la trame de ma prochaine fiction!

Bref, _bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Harry était debout, devant une hécatombe. Les corps étaient éparpillés autour de lui, le sang tâchant la pelouse d'un sinistre voile rouge. La mort planait lugubrement au dessus de l'école de sorcellerie. Parmi les cadavres, Harry pouvait reconnaître les visages de Luna, Neville, Dean, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Inanimés, blafards, les yeux vides. Mais curieusement, il ne se sentait pas triste. Il était froid. Il se sentait froid._

_Et face à lui, se tenait Draco Malfoy. Habillé de noir, qui le provoquait de ses yeux qui avaient perdus leur éclats gris pour une teinte carmine. Semblable à celle de Voldemort._

_\- Boucle la boucle. Il est temps de te faire une raison. Siffla-t-il en le jaugeant d'un regard sadique._

_\- Tu parles de ces années de haine ? Reprit-le blond._

_\- Infâme sang-mêlé. Cracha-t-il avec hargne._

_Le décor de la cour de Poudlard changea pour laisser place à une pièce enténébrée et close. Au centre, se trouvait Voldemort, vêtu de sa robe noir, tenant sa baguette d'une manière qui lui était unique. Se rapprochant de lui, d'une grâce fantomatique, il pointa sa baguette contre son cou et rapprocha son visage du sien, à tel point que le souffle de l'haleine fétide du seigneur des ténèbres ne baigne son visage._

_\- Harry, mon garçon, il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu. Rappelle-toi, _il_ t'a conduit à moi. Tu n'aurais jamais dût écouter ce regretté Dumbledore et te laisser influencer par l'amour... Regarde où ça t'a mené ? A la mort... ENDOLORIS !_

Harry se réveilla abruptement, l'esprit hagard, émergeant de son étrange rêve. Son tee-shirt était auréolés de sueur. Il avait horriblement chaud il était trempé. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, songeant à son rêve. Le même qu'il faisait depuis une semaine. Les paroles de Draco ne cessaient de s'imposer dans son esprit. Il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose à saisir derrière ces phrases, une signification subtile que seul lui pourrait déceler, déchiffrer. Mais chaque fois qu'il lui semblait être prêt du but, tenant en main la solution, cette dernière semblait glisser de ses doigts pour disparaître à nouveau. Il ne pouvait se résoudre, il n'arrivait pas à penser que Draco avait tracé un trait sur leur relation aussi aisément. Le blond lui avait confié son sentiment de solitude. Ce sentiment de ne pas être à sa place, d'être recalé dans une idéologie qu'on lui avait forcé d'adopter. Le brun secoua la tête et chassa ces images sombres de son esprit et ne voulant pas repenser à celui qui lui causait tant de peines.

Invoquant un tempus, il vit qu'il était seulement cinq heures du matin. Sachant éperdument qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil, il se leva et s'habilla. Il descendit ensuite les marches grinçantes de l'ancienne maison qui avait vu passer bien des générations de Black et se retrouva dans la cuisine.

Kreatur devait être cloîtré dans son sanctuaire, ainsi il se retrouvait seul. Rien de tel pour démarrer sa journée qu'un moment de quiétude. Il se prépara une tasse de café et s'en alla dans la salle à manger pour le déguster, tout en observant la pièce.

La maison conservait son aspect poussiéreux et passé de mode mais Harry était persuadé qu'il pourrait lui offrir un nouvel éclat. D'un coup de baguette, il dépoussiéra le lustre -il avait trouvé ce sort dans un des grimoires entreposés dans la cuisine- et raviva sa lumière. La pièce prit de l'éclat déjà, démontrant qu'elle avait un potentiel. Et que Harry était bien décidé à l'exploiter. Cette maison était son premier endroit à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Son refuge. Il s'était d'ailleurs plusieurs fois surprit à le nommer ainsi : le refuge. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de la « rénover » à sa manière. Tout était faisable avec la magie. Et cette maison était également tout ce qu'il lui restait de son défunt parrain.

\- Déjà réveillé ? S'étonna la voix pimpante d'Hermione.

\- Oui... J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment. Répondit Harry.

\- Oh... Tu veux en parler ? Reprit-elle plus bas.

\- Non.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Pansy va mieux ? Continua Harry, délaissant ses problèmes.

\- Eh bien... Oui, mais la magie noire est bien trop présente dans son organisme. La marque n'était pas simplement un tatouage, mais un moyen pour que les mangemorts ne se débarrassent pas de leur statut aussi facilement... Le seul moyen serait de l'ôter totalement, de sa peau et son organisme... Mais je ne sais pas quel sort Voldemort a employé...

\- On trouvera un moyen. Le rassura Harry.

\- Comment ?

\- On trouvera, c'est tout. Affirma le brun avec un rare sourire.

En effet, Pansy souffrait toujours. Elle avait bien sûr récupéré mais demeurait cloîtrée dans son lit, buvant une dizaine de potions par jours, appliquant le même nombres de pommades et d'onguents sur sa blessure qui avait cicatrisé depuis. Mais la marque était toujours visible. On pouvait d'ailleurs redessiner du bout des doigts les contours de ce mauvais présage. La fièvre brûlait son front tandis que le sort la rongeait lentement de l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'Hermione s'appliquait à faire ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Il fallait trouver une solution tout de suite. Pansy dépérissait lentement, se laissait tomber vers une approche inexorable de la mort.

De plus, la fièvre la faisait délirer la nuit. Mais elle revivait sans cesse le même cauchemar celui que son père lui faisait vivre depuis qu'elle avait perdue sa mère.

Hermione était retournée dans la chambre qu'elles occupaient, elle et Pansy, et répéta les mêmes mouvements qu'elle s'appliquait à faire chaque jours. Divers sorts de soin, d'auscultation. Elle appliquait ensuite plusieurs pommades et onguents qu'elle avait concocté d'après les bouquins dénichés dans l'immense bibliothèque des Black, sur sa blessure à l'aspect alarmante. Elle désinfectait, appliquait une dizaine de sort et changea le bandage. Ensuite, elle lavait Pansy d'un rapide sort.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama Harry en déboulant dans la pièce qu'occupaient les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Le médaillon. C'est un faux. Lâcha-t-il sombrement.

\- Quoi ?! Fit Hermione en se redressant.

\- Oui. Il y a un mot dedans. Il appartenait à un certain R.A.B. Expliqua le brun, d'un ton où l'on percevait parfaitement la déception.

L'unique piste qu'ils avaient le premier Horcruxe qu'ils auraient pu détruire, se révélait être un faux.

\- Et ? Il l'a détruit ?

\- Il est écrit qu'il veut le faire. Mais rien ne nous permet de savoir s'il la réellement fait ou non. Ce dont nous sommes sûr, c'est qu'il n'est certainement pas dans le camp de Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué... Soupira Hermione en se tournant vers Pansy.

Sa question se perdit dans le silence. Ses yeux l'observèrent attentivement, s'attardant sur son gracieux visage, sur sa poitrine se mouvant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle aimerait tellement la retrouver avant tout ceci. Pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser.

Il était tellement injuste de sentir le manque d'une personne alors que celle-ci se trouvait devant vous.

Mais quand cette guerre allait prendre fin ?

* * *

Mr et Mme Wealsey, ainsi que Remus, Maugrey et Kingsley se tenaient devant Harry et Hermione, tous installés dans les confortables divans du salon de la demeure des Blacks. Ils avaient écoutés Harry et Hermione leur raconter la mort de Dumbledore, le duel entre Harry et Draco, la relation d'Hermione et de Pansy, pourquoi était-elle ici et la gravité de son état.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient émis le moindre commentaire, se limitant à rester attentif à leur long récit, leur visage se teintant parfois d'une expression de stupeur, de haine ou d'inquiétude.

\- Voilà. Vous savez tout fit Harry en croisant ses doigts.

Mme Weasley se leva et alla s'installer entre Hermione et Harry, passant un bras autour de leurs épaules, dans une brève étreinte libératrice et réconfortante.

\- Bon. Commença Maugrey, son œil fixé sur le sol. Il va falloir vous protéger. Hermione et Pansy, vous resterez ici avec Lupin. Ainsi, il pourra vous protéger et vous surveiller tout en demeurant également caché. Il a également plus de connaissances que vous en matière de soin il pourrait s'occuper de l'état de Pansy, et depuis un certains temps, les loups-garous sont bien plus en danger. C'est pourquoi il restera ici, à Square Grimmauld. Harry, quant à toi, tu vas devoir retourner chez les Dursleys.

Le brun retourna vivement la tête, le fixant de ses yeux ahuris.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je serai protégé ici. Et puis, il y a Lupin, et Hermione. La maison est masquée sous une quantité incroyable de sorts de protections de magie noire aussi bien que de magie blanche ! Elle doit être aussi protégée que Poudlard l'était! Il est tout simplement HORS DE QUESTION que je retourner chez eux !

\- Harry. Ferme-là et écoute. Tu possèdes encore cette protection magique que ta mère t'a inculqué lors de son sacrifice. Le sang qui coule dans les veines de ta tante est pour l'instant ton unique réelle protection. Elle sera active jusqu'à tes 17 ans. Ça te laisse uniquement deux mois à vivre chez eux. Mais il est totalement hors de question que tu utilises la magie. Cela pourrait attirer les soupçons du ministère et tout nous indique qu'il est infiltré par Voldemort.

Harry soupira bruyamment et se laissa aller contre le moelleux dossier du divan, croisant les bras et adoptant une moue enfantine qui laissa un sourire naître sur la plupart des visages des personnes présentes.

\- Et j'pars quand ? Demanda sèchement le survivant.

\- Dans deux jours. Répondit Kingsley.

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois de mécontentement.

\- D'accord. J'accepte. Mais je veux que les Dursleys soient sûr d'être protégés avant le lever du sort. C'est clair ?

Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione et de Molly. Même s'ils étaient des êtres abjectes, les Dursleys faisaient partie de la famille du survivant. La seule famille qui lui restait aujourd'hui. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il souhaitait leur protection. Trop de gens étaient morts pour lui... A commencer par ses parents. Et Sirius. Et d'autres qui mourront sûrement lors de cette guerre immonde.

Le soir même, Remus vint s'installer dans la demeure ancestrale des Black, allant occuper la chambre de Sirius. Après avoir rapidement conversé avec Harry et Hermione, le loup-garou épuisé les pria de l'excuser et monta les escaliers d'une lassitude flagrante. Il était exténué. L'ordre du Phénix lui confiait des missions trop hardies et dangereuses. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il vivait replié, se nourrissant pauvrement et ne dormant que quelques heures. Le maraudeur méritait ce repos.

De leur côté, Harry et Hermione parcouraient les pages d'innombrables grimoires à la recherche d'un moyen de se débarrasser du sort qui tuait Pansy. Mais aucunes réponses ne leur étaient accordés à travers ces pages jaunies par le temps. Ils piétinaient.

\- Comment pourrait-on savoir quel sort tête de serpent a utilisé... Ragea Harry en envoyant valser à travers la pièce le grimoire qu'il tentait de déchiffrer depuis une heure.

\- Il faudrait qu'on puisse voir ce rituel... Pour l'instant nous n'avons rien et Pansy était bien trop terrassée par la douleur pour se rappeler quoique ce soit... Si elle pouvait se souvenir...

\- Mais c'est ça ! S'exclama Harry en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Il nous faut revoir son souvenir ! Oh Hermione, tu es brillante !

\- Hein ?

\- Il faut qu'on revoit son souvenir ! S'extasiait Harry en arpentant la pièce, arborant un radieux sourire soulagé.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais comment ?

\- As-tu une pensine ? Demanda le brun en ignorant la question de sa meilleure amie qui était toujours stupéfaite.

* * *

Les deux sorciers étaient penchés au dessus d'une pensine retrouvée dans la chambre de Regulus. L'eau miroitait, prête à déborder à chaque instant du mince récipient qui lévitait au dessus de la table. Hermione prit la fiole entreposée sur la table où était emprisonné le terrible souvenir que Pansy avait immédiatement accepté de leur confier. Tous deux retenaient leur souffle.

De ses longs doigts, Hermione déboucha la fiole et versa dans la pensine le filament argenté qui tourbillonna quelque instants avant de se dissiper et de coloriser la mince surface d'une teinte turquoise.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda doucement Harry qui savait qu'il n'allait pas être facile de revivre le marquage de son aimée.

\- Oui. Répondit catégoriquement la châtaine avant de saisir la main que lui tendait Harry et de plonger dans le souvenir.

* * *

_Le décor se matérialisa lentement autour d'eux. Harry reconnu avec frayeur la même pièce qu'il visionnait sans cesse dans ses cauchemars nocturnes. Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort qui se tenait au centre. Il s'agissait de Draco et Pansy. _

_Le cœur du survivant manqua un battement lorsqu'il observa le doux visage de son amant, duquel aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient stoïques et se tenaient parfaitement droit, une expression hautaine marquant leur visage. Face à eux, à quelques mètres seulement, Voldemort trônait majestueusement, son répugnant serpent se tortillant langoureusement à ses pieds, fixant de ses yeux feintés les adolescents. _

_Au fond de la salle, se tenaient Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ainsi qu'un troisième homme qu'Hermione et Harry identifièrent comme étant le père de Pansy. _

_D'un côté de la salle, une rangée de mangemorts observaient le spectacle, muets, attendant visiblement avec impatience cette terrible épreuve._

_Et pour compléter le tableau, Peter Pettigrew se tenant devant l'âtre de la cheminée embrasée, plongeant un tisonnier dans les braises ardentes. _

_\- Avancez, n'ayez pas peur, les enfants...Ordonna d'une voix doucereuse et ô combien charmeuse Voldemort, d'où se détachaient l'ironie et le sadisme._

_Les deux sorciers s'extirpèrent de l'ombre et s'avancèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite vers le trône, la tête haute, exhibant fièrement leurs traits aristocratiques. Arrivés à une distance prudente du trône, ils s'agenouillèrent d'emblée, leurs têtes frôlant le marbre gelé. _

_Le lord se leva élégamment de son siège, descendit d'un pas gracieux les quelques marches qui menait à son piédestal et se posta devant les deux adolescents._

_\- Les femmes d'abord, n'est-ce pas, Pansy ? Dit-il avec un sourire apeurant._

_\- J'en serai honorée, maître. Répondit-elle avec un sourire._

_Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation indignée et attristée devant l'attitude conciliante de son amante._

_\- Voilà qui est parfait ! Queudver ! Apporte le fer... Ordonna Voldemort, son sourire terrifiant habillant toujours son horrible face._

_Une vague de rage secoua le corps d'Harry. Le rat se tenait difficilement debout, traînant le tisonnier dont l'extrémité était rougeoyante._

_\- Lève ton bras. Reprit Voldemort._

_La main d'Hermione vint saisir celle d'Harry, se crispant soudainement, attendant avec horreur la suite._

_Pansy s'exécuta, retroussa sa manche et tendit son bras. _

_Peter s'avança, un sourire malsain figé sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux globuleux s'attardaient sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. _

_Voldemort tendit sa baguette au dessus de Pansy et ferma brièvement les yeux. Le rituel commençait. D'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, il entonna une incantation en fourchelangue, les yeux plissés et fixés dans ceux de Pansy._

_\- Que l'ombre imprègne la peau du fidèle, que la magie l'indélébilise. _

_Des filaments verts s'échappèrent de l'extrémité de la baguette osseuse pour venir s'enrouler autour du bras de Pansy._

_C'est à ce moment là que Queudveur plaqua violemment le tisonnier sur la peau fragile de la sorcière, la faisant hurler de douleur._

_La main d'Hermione se crispa davantage sur celle d'Harry, les larmes commençant à perler à ses yeux. La vision de son amante se faisant marquer était insupportable. Horrible. Elle regrettait désormais tellement la réaction qu'elle avait eut lorsque la sorcière lui avait présenté sa marque, l'exhibant avec honte. Si elle se serait montrée compatissante et à la hauteur, Pansy n'aurait pas tenté d'oblitérer de son bras ce tatouage._

_\- Que cccette marque sssoit le rattachement, le lien qui l'unissse à notre cause._

_Le sortilège de Voldemort s'attaquait à la peau de Pansy, aidant la marque noire à s'imprégner dans la peau de l'adolescente dont le hurlement vrillait les oreilles des deux sorciers. Les filaments verts parcouraient sa peau avant de la pénétrer lentement. _

_\- J'en appelle à Morgane et sssa puisssance éternelle, accomplit ce baptême de ta sssomptueuse obssscurité._

_Les filaments s'enroulaient de plus en plus vite autour du bras de la brune, ne faisant qu'attiser sa douleur._

_\- MOSSMORDE ! MOSMORDE !_

_La voix de Voldemort se perdit en un long écho qui résonna dans la pièce, se répercutant sur les murs sombres. Les filaments verts disparurent et le rat retira du bras le tisonnier. La marque était noire et une fumée nauséabonde s'échappait de la plaie. _

_Pansy se laissa tomber sur le sol, inconsciente._

_Harry vit avec effarement que le lord se posta devant Draco, qui instinctivement, leva le bras et le tendit à Voldemort._

_\- Non, non..._

_Draco, Hermione et Harry furent ébahis de surprise._

_\- Je veux que tu me sois fidèle mon cher Draco... Reprit langoureusement Voldemort._

_\- Mais je vous suis fidèle, mon seigneur. Répondit docilement le concerné en abaissant davantage la tête._

_\- Oui, je n'en doute pas... Mais, je désire tout de même prendre des dispositions. Ton père partage d'ailleurs mon opinion..._

_Le lord semblait jubiler devant la surprise du jeune Malfoy, tournant autour de lui tel un vautour avant de savourer sa proie._

_\- Le serment inviolable voyons. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton détaché._

Un reflux de haine s'insurgea dans les veines d'Harry.

Le décor disparut et les deux sorciers immergèrent de la pensine.

* * *

Harry poussa un cri rageur, tapant violemment de son poing la table qui tressauta sous l'assaut. Comment Lucius avait OSE soumettre son fil au serment inviolable ?

Comme un père avait-il put soumettre son fils à une idéologie qu'il ne partageait pas ?

Certes, Draco exécrait les moldus et pourtant il ne désirait pas leur extermination, de même qu'il n'était pas fait pour tuer des personnes qui s'opposeraient à une telle idéologie. Et Draco avait du abdiquer, accomplir une mission terrible, il y était contraint. C'était pour ça qu'il était devenu si distant, c'est pour cela qu'il ne désirait plus le revoir. Si Voldemort avait forcé le blond à lui être fidèle et tuer pour le prouver, s'en retourner vers Harry l'aurait immédiatement tué.

Un vent d'espoir vint souffler sur les braises du cœur d'Harry. Cela voulait dire que Draco l'aimait peut-être toujours.

\- Hermione, rappelle-moi de torturer Voldemort avant de le tuer.

\- T'inquiète. Je m'occuperai de Pettigrew en attendant. Tu te souviens du sort que Voldemort a utilisé ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui. Mais il me faut tout de suite de quoi le retranscrire, j'ai peur d'omettre certaines phrases.

Rapidement, Hermione saisit un stylo et une feuille de papier et les tendit à Harry. Le sortilège ayant été lancé en fourchelangue, seul Harry était capable de l'écrire. La complexité du sort, et le fait de l'énoncer uniquement en fourchelangue témoignait de l'esprit critique de Voldemort. Il avait utilisé la seule langue qu'il pensait être le seul à savoir manier. Mais il ne savait pas que Harry la maîtrisait également. Lui qui craignait ne pas se souvenir du sortilège dans son intégralité constata avec surprise qu'il l'avait retranscrit tel qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- C'est bon. Fit simplement Harry en reposant le stylo.

_« Que l'ombre imprègne la peau du fidèle, que la magie l'indélébilise._

_Que cette marque soit le rattachement, le lien qui l'unisse à notre cause._

_J'en appelle à Morgane et sa puissance éternelle, accomplit ce baptême de ta somptueuse obscurité. Mosmorde ! »_

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que je me suis trompé... Fit Harry, se mordant la lèvre en voyant le regard que Hermione avait posé sur lui.

\- Et bien... Si tu l'aurai récité en anglais et non pas en fourchelangue, j'aurai pu te répondre... Répondit cette dernière en affichant un sourire railleur.

Le brun fut quelques secondes incrédule avant de pouffer. Puis, il récita une nouvelle fois l'incantation en prenant cette fois-ci garde de traduire les mots en anglais.

\- Très bien... Soupira la sorcière en fermant les yeux. Il va nous falloir du temps pour contrer cette formule. Mais ça ne suffirait pas. Je penses que l'action d'une potion serait au moins nécessaire pour désagréger totalement cette marque de la peau et de l'organisme de Pansy. Je penses que l'on va avoir besoin de l'aide de Remus...

\- D'accord. Je compte m'y mettre ce soir pour le sortilège, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. Souffla Harry en repensant à l'horrible cauchemar qui gâchait ses nuits.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée non plus. Travaillons sur le sort avant tout, je ne pense pas être capable de préparer une potion pour annihiler en parti les effets de l'incantation.

Ainsi, les Gryffondors passèrent l'intégralité de leur nuit à chercher le contre-sort, une dizaine de livre éparpillés sur la table. Harry alla jusqu'à interroger certains des portraits des Black pour leur demander conseil. La plupart se fermèrent catégoriquement et lui hurlèrent dessus mais deux d'entre eux se montrèrent aimables et lui indiquèrent les pistes à suivre. Pistes qui étaient loin d'être minimes. Enfin, alors que l'aube pointait ses premiers rayons sur Londres, Harry et Hermione purent contempler leur travail acharné bouclé en une nuit. Le sort était conclu. Mais désormais, seul la réaction de Pansy face à l'incantation scellerait son efficacité.

Ils avaient maintenant besoin de concocter une potion qui complétera le rôle du sort. Et ça, seul Remus pouvaient le faire. Malheureusement, en proie à une importante fatigue, le loup-garou dormait toujours 24 heures après s'être couché.

Et les deux Gryffondors n'avaient d'autres choix que de l'attendre.

Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à penser à Draco, à l'encontre de sa volonté. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se divertir d'une quelconque manière, il visualisait les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, pas assez nombreux aux yeux du survivant.

Il lui manquait tellement. C'est lorsque vous perdez une personne que vous vous apercevez à quel point elle vous était importante.

Il voulait sentir la douceur satinée de ses lèvres, la caresse de sa main sur sa peau, respirer son odeur unique. L'image luxurieuse de Draco étendu de tout son long sur le lit, dénudé, s'imposait souvent dans son esprit lors de son réveil. Il désirait Draco. Il voulait sentir son corps chaud tendu sous le sien, caresser la manifestation de son désir, lui faire du bien.

Il était pénible pour lui d'imaginer qu'il était en ce moment même entouré des personnes qui désiraient le plus sa mort. Savoir que son amant était traité avec honneur par le seigneur des ténèbres grâce à l'accomplissement de sa mission le réconfortait quelque peu il était sûr qu'il ne risquait rien. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Remus se réveilla le soir même. A peine fut-il debout que Hermione se jeta sur lui, déblatérant une longue explication sur l'état de Pansy qui avait soudainement empiré, son idée avec Harry, le sortilège en fourchelangue et la préparation de la potion. Elle lui expliqua rapidement le cours rituel, n'omettant aucuns détails, confiant au loup-garou un maximum d'informations pour avoir une idée autour de laquelle se tourner.

\- Il nous faut du sang de Licorne. Ce sera l'élément le plus important de la mixture. Je penses qu'il faudrait aussi un bézoard, qui altérait l'effet du poison dans le corps de Pansy. Il faudrait le broyer et récupérer son jus. Et... il nous faudrait du sang de Voldemort. Fit gravement Remus.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Hermione qui voyait tous ses espoirs s'effondrer.

\- Oui, il est l'auteur de ce rituel. La magie noire requiert une implication maximale de la part du sorcier. C'est pourquoi il va falloir ce sang, cet « extrait de Vous-savez-qui », qui permettra à la magie de reconnaître le sorcier.

Un pesant silence accueillit cette révélation, tandis que tous songeaient à un moyen d'avoir un élément alternatif ou une solution. Pourtant, quel autre élément alternatif pourraient-ils justement avoir ? Ils ne pourraient pas avoir du sang de Voldemort ou même utiliser le journal de Jedusor détruit lors de l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets puisque celui-ci avait été détruit. Mais ils ne pouvaient également pas échouer alors qu'ils étaient si près du but.

\- Mais, mon sang conviendra ! S'écria Harry.

\- Le rituel qu'a employé Queudver lors du tournoi des trois sorciers pour faire renaître Voldemort impliquait mon sang. Il coule dans les veines de Voldemort, et cette connexion est aussi présente dans mon sang à cause de ma cicatrice ! Reprit le survivant face au regard intrigué et ravivé d'espoir que lui adressèrent Remus et Hermione.

\- Tu es sûr que cela fonctionnera ? Demanda calmement Remus.

\- Écoute, pour l'instant c'est notre seul moyen. Répliqua Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne le désirait.

\- Très bien. Il me faut aller chercher le sang de licorne. Ça sera le plus difficile. Je penses en trouver sur le marché noir de l'allée des embrumes... Pour ce qui est du bézoard, j'en trouverai un sans peine. Il me faudra également fouiner dans les différentes boutiques d'ingrédients et d'apothicaires pour trouver le reste des éléments essentiels : il ne faut pas croire que uniquement ces trois éléments conviendront à la création d'un sérum suffisamment puissant pour ôter les traces de cette marque.

\- Tu en auras pour combien de temps ? Interrogea Hermione en se mordant la lèvre en signe d'appréhension.

\- Pour un moment... Répondit le maraudeur d'un air désolé.

\- D'accord. Alors ne perds pas de temps. Fit-elle en lui souriant faiblement.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le loup-garou alla chercher son sac dans la chambre qu'il occupait et sortit de la demeure ancestrale des Black. Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent une fois de plus seuls. Profitant et optimisant leur temps qui sera rudement libre, ils installèrent le nécessaire pour préparer la potion d'un calme alarmant, disposant chaudrons et autres dispositifs sur la table de la cuisine.

Une atmosphère pesante planait entre les deux adolescents. Hermione, lasse de ce silence inconfortable, décida de réveiller les choses. Elle qui avait toujours tout partagé avec Harry ne pouvait plus supporter cet éloignement soudain, ce fossé qui continuerait de se creuser s'ils ne cessaient pas cette situation puérile et injustifiée.

\- Harry. Tu vas continuer à faire la gueule longtemps ? Fit-elle exaspérée.

Le brun fut choqué de la directivité de sa meilleure amie, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Désolé Herm'. Mais je ne fais que de penser à Draco... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a été soumis au serment inviolable. Répondit le brun, contrit.

La châtaine soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise aux côtés d'Harry.

\- Je sais Harry. Je sais ce que tu ressent, je penses être la seule à pouvoir le comprendre... Dit-elle en faisant un sourire ironique. Mais Draco n'aimerait certainement pas que tu te laisses envahir par tant de morosité. Il faut que tu te ressaisisse. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras aider, Harry. Je sais que Draco te manque terriblement mais ce n'est pas en te morfondant que tu l'aideras.

Harry demeurait immobile, méditant sur les paroles que venait de débiter Hermione à une allure folle -des années de participation en cours. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait dit était la stricte vérité. S'il restait aussi pitoyablement raccroché au manque de Draco, il ne serait pas aussi efficace qu'il se doit de l'être. Il fallait qu'il se remue.

Paradoxalement, il devait se détacher du manque de Draco pour le retrouver.

Remus Lupin rentra au refuge au milieu de la nuit. Il semblait avoir été épuisé par des duels et par une utilisation plus qu'abondante de magie, mais il possédait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour la préparation de la potion. Après avoir laissé au loup-garou le temps de se reposer, ils avaient tous trois entrepris la préparation, assez aléatoire, il fallait le dire, du sérum qui pourrait enfin oblitérer totalement la marque qui reliait toujours Pansy à Voldemort.

Et cela urgeait, Pansy avait sombré dans les limbes de l'inconscience, la douleur ayant rongé ses dernières forces.

Mais il ne fallait pas remettre en question les compétences de Remus Lupin dans le domaine des potions, assisté d'Hermione Granger qui ne manquait pas à sa réputation de « miss-je-sais-tout ».

Harry quant à lui, était largué. Il s'appliquait simplement à couper, brasser, mixer, hacher les éléments comme on lui indiquait.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas me faire faire quelque chose d'utile ? Demanda d'une voix acide Harry qui se sentait totalement délaissé.

\- Prépare une potion revigorante. Répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

Le brun regrettait ses paroles. Il était bien connu qu'il était incapable de réaliser une potion digne de ce nom ! Ses résultats durant ses six années de scolarisation le prouvaient bien.

Mais en y mettant de la bonne volonté et s'appliquant à exécuter à la lettre, allant jusqu'à les relire plusieurs fois, les instructions avant de s'y appliquer, la mixture se teintait de la teinte orangée qu'elle devait adopter.

Il n'était finalement pas aussi nul que ça en potion... S'il se serait mieux concentré les années précédentes, peut-être aurait-il put décrocher de meilleures notes. Enfin, tout n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la chauve-souris avait aussi son quota de responsabilité.

Toujours est-il qu'après de longues heures de préparations, Hermione et Remus avaient pratiquement finalisé la potion, non sans avoir essuyé plusieurs querelles suite à l'effort de l'ouvrage.

\- Harry... Il ne manque que ton sang.

Le brun saisit un couteau et se fit une entaille au poignet, laissant son sang goutter dans le chaudron fumant. Il recula, et laissa le liquide rouge se mêler à la teinte clair de la mixture. Un sifflement retentit et une forte explosion résonna dans la cuisine, laissant une fumer noirâtre se dissiper dans la pièce vétuste.

La potion était prête.

* * *

\- Tout est prêt ? Demanda Remus, accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte, observant Harry.

Oui. Répondit ce dernier.

Pansy était allongé sur le bord du lit, le bras tendu et allongé sur un tabouret. Sa manche avait été relevée, son bandage retiré.

Les trois sorciers avaient été choqués en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts de cette marque noire.

Celle-ci était toujours présente. Mais la peau sur laquelle elle avait été imposée avait considérablement noircie. Semblable à de l'encre, elle s'étendait lentement sur le reste du corps de la sorcière. Les contours de la marque étaient toujours visibles, suintants de sang.

Hermione était nerveuse. Les fioles qui teintaient dans ses bras secoué de nervosité en étaient la preuve.

De l'autre côté du lit, Harry tenait fermement sa baguette, répétant sans cesse dans sa tête l'incantation qu'il s'était évertué à connaître parfaitement.

\- On peut y aller. Fit-il après un lourd silence.

Ne sachant quelle serait la réaction de Pansy face au sort, Remus et Hermione avaient opté pour faire boire la potion à Pansy avant et après l'utilisation de l'incantation. C'est pourquoi Hermione versa le contenu de sa première fiole dans la bouche de Pansy tout en massant délicatement sa gorge pour la faire avaler. Après un bref hochement de tête en direction d'Harry, celui-ci commença la récitation du sort en fourchelangue.

_\- Que la lumière blanche libère la peau de la victime, que la magie l'exempt._

Deux filaments dorés sortirent de la baguette d'Harry, allant se loger directement dans la blessure de la Serpentarde.

_\- Que sscette marque ne ssssoit plus, quelle rompt le lien qui l'unit à leur cause._

Les filaments se devinrent plus lumineux que précédemment, pénétrant toujours la peau de la jeune femme. Hermione commençait à voir le sort d'Harry oblitérer lentement la magie noire du corps de la brune. En effet, les sombres tâches noirâtres s'effaçaient lentement de son bras.

_\- J'en appelle à Merlin et sssa puisssance bienfaitrissce..._

Les filaments sortaient avec plus de véhémence, illuminant par ailleurs la peau de Pansy qui retrouvait lentement sa teinte matte.

_\- Annule ccce baptême, grâccce à ta luminosité. __**Finite**__ !_

Les dernières traces du sort s'effacèrent complètement du bras de Pansy. La blessure était toujours rougeâtre, mais ne portait plus les restes d'un sortilège noir. Seuls des marques de brûlures marquaient sa peau.

Alors, Hermione se pencha sur Pansy et en déposant un baiser sur son front murmura :

\- C'est fini.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? :p

Vous savez, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une petite review...

**Zinee **: Pardon pour les fautes, je tacherai de les corriger lorsque je le réécrirai!

Moi aussi je n'aime pas utiliser des "." je préfère que la phrase soit exclamative, vivante quoi ^^

Aha merci pour mon passage en TL ! :D

**looi** : Voilà, la suite est enfin arrivée! En espérant qu'elle t'ai plu :3


	12. Chapter 12 - None

Tout d'abord bonjour à tous.

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ceux qui suivent cette fiction et postent régulièrement des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir!

Alors... Où est ce chapitre 12 me demanderiez-vous ?

Eh bien, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que mon ordinateur a gentiment décidé de décéder... Ce qui me fit perdre l'intégralité de ce chapitre ainsi que l'avancée considérable que j'avais déjà... Ainsi que tous les documents annexes qui m'aidaient à me retrouver moi-même dans cette fiction (J'cacherai pas que j'ai perdu le fil à un moment donné mdrrr)

Bref, cette fiction va alors être en pause...

Mais je la reprendrai certainement un jour... où l'autre.

Mais pas de panique... Aimeriez-vous **Danser sous la pluie** ?

To be continued...


End file.
